Twisted Revenge
by iheartShules
Summary: When a new number that they can't save hits close to home for Joss Reese tries his best to be there for her while she deals with the loss, and to find the culprit. But what happens when John who is the hunter becomes the hunted, and someone from Carter's past wants revenge? GUH SUMMARY SUX LOL! RATED FOR LATER CHAPTERS(*waggles brows*)well that is if you guys want more chapts lol
1. Chapter 1

"Taylor you know the rules on a school night curfew is eleven at night." she said not budging an inch even as her son's face implored her to sway differently. She applied her lipstick to her lips, and puckered them slightly in the mirror even as her son sighed.

"Please ma."

"No."

"I know it's a Thursday night mom, but please let me stay out even until eleven thirty. I got my homework done, and my friends want to go to the movies. The movie doesn't end until eleven fifteen."

"Taylor…"

"Please mom you're going out."

"Yeah so? You think because the first time in months I can actually meet up my friends for drinks that I will allow you to hang out with your friends past curfew on a school night?"

"Yes." he smiled hopefully. She eyed her son with a look. She exhaled roughly.

"Just this one time Taylor you got until eleven thirty on the dot to be home, and if not you're grounded understood?"

"Thank you mom." he rushed to her kissing her cheek. She smiled grateful she had a good son. He was getting mostly As, and one or two Bs but overall he had good grades, and never complained about her long hours at work. If this made him happy then she would do it. "Hey ma!" he called out, and she peeked out the bathroom around the corner to her son who had his jacket already on.

"Yeah?"

"Have some fun for once. You deserve some."

"Get out of here Taylor." she chuckled and he didn't need to be told twice as he whirled around disappearing out of their apartment. She finished reapplying her makeup after her much needed shower. Today had been a pretty quiet day at work which was surprising since she did work in New York police department, and her little side project of working with John and Finch rarely left her any time to herself. She wondered if she should be worried that she hadn't heard from either man in a couple days? Why was she even wondering she should be happy that they didn't need her to break a few laws for them! She actually had time to herself, and could go out with some of her friends that she hadn't had a chance to in a few months.

But even though she knew she should feel elation she felt sad instead which clearly she was going insane. She was sad John didn't need her help on anything. She missed talking to him, and him asking for her assistance in that sexy low incredibly male voice that he had. She scowled at her reflection as she realized he was monopolizing her thoughts again. Damn that man! What was it about John Reese that was intriguing her so much? It wasn't just because the guy was insanely handsome she seen pretty faces before but his wasn't just any pretty face. She wasn't that shallow sure he could turn any female's head that was within a fifty mile radius of him, but it wasn't just his sex appeal that captivated her. John had real substance to him he was smart, funny, and dare she say kind to those who deserved his kindness. He was also very mysterious he had piqued her interest back when she thought of him as nothing more then a sad hobo.

She sucked in a giant breath and eyed herself in the mirror. She was going out to Mario's with her girlfriends, and she was going to effectively put that man out of her mind for a damned night. She was going to have some fun for once, and as Taylor said she deserved it!

* * *

"I'm just excited you actually came out to hang with us." Joss smiled at her friend as they sat at a small booth with their cocktails in front of them. Carly McNamera had been one of her friends for a long time she had been at her wedding.

"Look whose talking Carly you are a doctor I can't imagine you have much free time." she said with a pointed stare. She nodded her head as her blonde hair shook slightly.

"You got me there." Carly grinned. Joss was really happy she had decided to go out tonight for drinks with Carly, and Gabby who was running a bit late. It had been a very long time she had gone out with anybody. "So we've caught up on my life what about you Joss?"

"Not much just been working on putting bad guys away."

"How's Taylor?"

"He's good I think he's got a girlfriend but won't talk to me about it. Typical teenager he's doing great in school though."

"You sound proud."

"I am he's the light of my life."

"He's such a cutie too. Girls will be flocking towards him."

"I know hopefully he won't break too many hearts." Joss sighed making Carly chuckle.

"Speaking of hearts how's your love life going?" Carly demanded.

"What love life?"

"Ouch please say that's not true." Carly chuckled as she sipped her cocktail. Joss shrugged her shoulders.

"Lets see the last time I had a date was…" she stopped and looked towards the ceiling, and raised her fingers up as she squinted her eyes. "…four or five…" she tilted her head back and forth.

"Please say days." Carly plead with her.

"Years."

"Oh my god Joss girl you need a man."

"No I don't need a man."

"Let me rephrase that since I know how incredibly independent you are. You don't need a man in your life, but you need a man in your bed."

"I don't need a man in bed either." she snorted with laughter.

"Yes you do if you want to have sex. No offense but vibrators don't always work." Carly chuckled, and Joss looked around the restaurant in alarm.

"Could you say that a little louder I don't think the people in the bar heard you!" Joss said in a loud whisper. She leaned back with a smile on her face as she stared at her friend for a minute. "I don't know Carly I haven't met a man that made me want to try again." she looked away.

"Oh my god!" Joss immediately looked back at her friend as her eyes were wide, and a giant smile graced her pretty face.

"What?"

"You so have!"

"I so have what Carly?"

"You met a guy."

"No I didn't." was she that transparent?

"Yes you did. Who is it?"

"Its no one."

"Joss I've known you for a very long time, and I can see it in your eyes. WHO. IS. IT?"

"Its nothing really he's just a friend."

"Sometimes the best relationships happen from friendship."

"Not this one because we are strictly FRIENDS."

"Really?"

"Yep." she nodded her head taking a sip of her cocktail wishing Gabby would arrive so they could grill her on what was happening with her, and forget about her life.

"Is he cute?" Carly asked taking a sip of her own cocktail. Cute, and John didn't go together.

"He's handsome."

"Handsome like Brad Pitt, or Denzel Washington?" Joss shook her head at both choices.

"Neither, he's better looking then both of those men put together."

"Damn and you're just friends with him?"

"Yes just friends." she assured Carly and then looked around the restaurant again. "Where is Gabby?" she said trying desperately to get off the topic of John. Her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped open. "This isn't happening." she sighed closing her eyes.

"What's wrong Joss?"

"Nothing." she plastered a obviously fake smile on her face as she looked back at Carly hoping he didn't see her. Oh god please let him stay away. Please please please.

"Detective Carter." she didn't even need to look up she could feel his presence near her. His sexy voice washed over her spending a little chill up, and down her spine which always seemed to happen whenever he spoke to her. She opened her eyes, and looked up at John Reese who stood looking impossible sexy in his usual suit. His hair was a bit windblown from the brisk cool winter air which added a ruddy look to his cheeks, and nose. His mouth was curled slightly up into a small smile, and his blue eyes were gentle. He looked almost happy which wasn't a term she used with John very often. The man gave new meaning to the tall, dark, and brooding type.

"John what a surprise." she tried to stop the roll of her eyes as her friend stared comically at him as if shocked at how utterly beautiful he was.

"I am sorry to have disturbed your night I just came over to say hello." he shifted his gaze from her to her friend who was staring almost unblinkingly at him. John looked back at her uncomfortable with the stare, and then nodded his head at her before slowly making his way over to the bar. Her gaze tracked his retreating form until he disappeared from her view. She shifted her gaze towards her friend who had done the same thing, but had leaned out of her seat in the booth almost falling on the floor.

"Carly!" she sat straight up, and smiled as she blushed for a moment as she put a hand to her chest.

"Oh my god is that the guy?"

"What no?" she tried to lie.

"You know Joss you could never lie worth of spit."

"Fine, yes he's the guy."

"How are you just friends with him? He's not handsome he's drop dead gorgeous."

"I think you scared him with the way you were drooling all over him. Its quite pathetic _doctor_!"

"What just because I'm a doctor, and seen the human anatomy doesn't mean I'm dead. That guy is sexy!" Carly fanned herself Joss snorted with laughter. "He wants you Joss."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on Joss he's got it bad for you. He was totally disrobing you with his eyes!"

"How would you know you were staring at him like a starving woman stares at a steak!"

"And what a steak! He's got eyes only for you my girly girl, and clearly not going to make the first move. You need to ask him out."

"Oh no I'm not."

"Why not?"

"Because didn't you hear me when I said we are JUST FRIENDSSSSSS? Just friends means just friends."

"Uh didn't you just hear me he wants you as _**more **_then just friendsssssss!"

"I think you need to get your eyes examined. There is nothing going on between John and myself." their relationship was platonic except for at night when she dreamed of him in her bed, but she wasn't about to tell Carly that.

"Are you kidding me?! He barely looked at me Joss his eyes were all over you. Why don't you go over there before some chick thinks he's available?"

"John's a big boy I think he can handle himself with women."

"_I bet he is a big boy_." Carly waggled her brows, and she shook her head trying to stop her mind from going straight into the gutter along obviously with Carly's.

"Does everything lead back to sex with you?"

"Yes. Especially since I am married to a man that's a chiropractor I have to live my life vicariously through my single friends. Namely you and Gabby."

"Speaking of Gabby where is she?"

"I don't know its not like her to be this late." Carly sighed picking up her cell phone looking at it for any missed calls. Joss did the same thing wondering where the hell Gabby was at she was getting a little worried about her.

"I'm going to call her."

"You just don't want to talk about your hottie with a great body anymore." Joss completely ignored her as she put her cell phone up to her ear.

* * *

He had been shocked when he entered Mario's, and saw Carter sitting with another attractive female across from her. But it was Joss that had took his breath away. She had her hair down and curled slightly, and she was wearing darker makeup then she normally did. His eyes strayed back to where she was sitting and he watched as she stood up pacing back, and forth near the booth with her friend. She was wearing a formfitting black dress that showed off her curvaceous body. His eyes slipped from the top of her head down to her spiked heels adding a few inches to her height. He forced his eyes away from her towards the glass of whiskey that sat in front of him. He had arrived here at the request of Finch. He suspected they had a new number, but he hadn't told him anything as of yet so he wasn't entirely sure. The bartender walked over with another whiskey glass to place it in front of him.

"I didn't order this."

"No but the lovely woman over there ordered it for you." he looked at the other end of the bar seeing a pretty red head woman grinning at him with emerald colored eyes. She made her way over towards him.

"I know its clichéd and you probably get hit on all the time, but I had to try." John smiled a little as his eyes strayed back to Carter who was now once more sitting at the booth. He brought his eyes back to the woman that was speaking to him. She was flipping her hair to the side, and generally doing her best at flirting with him. "My name's Amber."

"Its nice to meet you Amber." he smiled a little at her not knowing how to let her down gently.

"Its okay I can see it in your eyes you don't know how to tell me to get lost." her shoulders slumped, and he felt bad.

"Its not you Amber its me."

"No its me. I'm too desperate aren't I?"

"No Amber truly its me." he said wishing the young woman didn't look so sad. He touched her hand. "You'll find the right guy." he smiled at her as he saw Finch enter. He nodded his head at her as he walked past her, and made his way over to the booth that Finch was being seated at. His eyes widened when they were directly across from Carter, and her friend.

"Oh god." Carter looked away. John smiled at the women, and sat down across from Finch. Finch looked at Carter, and her friend and then looked back at him clearly unsure of how to proceed.

"Well Joss how about we join your _friends_ I am sure they don't mind." John looked at Carter as she shot a glare at the other woman clearly unhappy with something. Finch looked between the two women, and then him and John shrugged his shoulders. They would just have to wait to talk business once the women left. John watched as Carly sat quickly next to Finch practically pushing Harold into the corner in her hurry to sit next to him. He hid a smile at the look on Finch's face as he scooted further away from the bubbly blonde woman. John looked up at Carter who looked like she was being sentenced to death at having to sit next to him.

"I won't bite." he assured her which earned him one of her deathly glares that probably made most men shake in their boots. But all it served to do to him was make him shift uncomfortably in his seat at the heat it produced inside him. She sat down next to him and his eyes shifted lower to her chest. He blinked clearing his throat as he shifted his gaze away from the tops of her breasts. He narrowed his eyes on her friend who was positively glowing across from them.

"You two look so cute together don't they…um I don't know your name." Carly said looking at Harold.

"I-I'm Harold."

"Its nice to meet you Harold I'm Carly. But Harold aren't they adorable?" Carly asked shooting them a look again. John looked at the blonde woman, and then to Joss.

"Carly can you shut up for five minutes?" Joss asked sugary sweet. John leaned towards her to whisper in her ear.

"What's going on Joss?" he said quietly.

"Nothing." she whispered back. He nodded his head looking back to Harold who appeared to be just as confused as he felt. Finch kept sending both women odd looks as he opened his menu up. Carly waved over a waitress. "Can we get the bottle of your finest champagne please." she grinned. "We have lots to celebrate don't we guys."

"Like what Ms. Carly?" Harold asked politely.

"Like Joss's reinvigorated love life." John's eyes shot to Carter's face.

"You met someone Carter, and you dare not tell me?" he said as he felt himself tensing not happy that he felt something akin to jealousy in the pit of his stomach.

"I-I-I he's no one John."

"No one?"

"As in none of your business." she corrected throwing back the rest of her cocktail she had brought to the table with her. John nodded his head looking away from her not happy she was seeing someone. "I need to use the restroom, and Carly come with me." she stood up. He watched as Carly did with narrowed eyes something was going on between these two women, and he wasn't quite sure what. John looked to Finch once they disappeared.

"Now that the women are gone Mr. Reese we got a new number."

"Who?"

"Her name is Gabrielle Mandella. She's a defense attorney. She was actually supposed to be meeting up with Detective Carter tonight which she failed to show up for."

"Do you have her address?" he asked quietly looking around to make sure no one was listening to them. Finch nodded handing him the slip of paper. He exited out of the booth glad for an excuse to leave while Carter was away. He didn't want to hear anymore about this mystery man, and the fact that she was clearly happy with him. He made his way towards the front entrance to exit when that same red headed woman stepped forward again.

"So I know that you said it wasn't me it was you, but can I still give you my phone number if you decide to change your mind?" she asked. John sighed nodding his head unable to deny the young woman her request. He didn't want to hurt her feelings again.

"Sure." she handed him a slip of paper she had clearly already written it expecting him to say yes. He took the piece of paper and exited the restaurant wishing thoughts of Joss, and this mystery man would cease. He was glad he had a distraction of a new case to keep his mind off of her, but he was worried about the fact that it was one of her friends. He wasn't sure if he should bring her in on this one or not. If he needed her help then he would decide on it then and only then. But for now he was going to go look into what was going on with Gabriella Mandella himself.

* * *

Her green eyes tracked his every move until he disappeared into the night. She smiled as she threw back the last of her beer throwing a twenty on the counter before grabbing her purse exiting herself. She made her way to her gold colored Ford Fusion climbing inside turning the overhead light on. She opened her purse pulling out the photos she had taken weeks ago of the very mysterious John Reese, and Joss Carter. She pulled out her cell phone dialing her number and she waited several rings before finally her answering machine kicked on. "_Hello this is Joss Carter I'm out right now please leave your name, number, and message after the beep and I will try my hardest to get back to you in a timely fashion. Thanks!_"

"Hi Carter remember me. I know you do and I am here to make your life a living hell." she grinned evilly her eyes still on the photos. "I am going to destroy your life just like you destroyed mine. Payback's a bitch Joss, and I'm coming for you!" she pulled the phone away from her ear quickly ending the call before she threw the disposable phone out the window listening to the satisfying smack as it hit the pavement. She dragged in big gulps of air as her hatred of Joss Carter burned bright inside her. She revved her engine to life and peeled away from the parking lot disappearing into the night.

* * *

Author's note: Okay I am so unsure of this story? My friends I sent this first chapter told me its good but I've always been a bit harsh on myself(lol) so I'm tentatively posting this if people hate it I will delete it I promise. Anyways thanks for reading, and as always I appreciate everyone's kind words of encouragement they really do help me :)


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to kill you Carly!" Joss paced back, and forth in front of the long line of sinks in the women's restroom of the restaurant. She had a hand on her forehead as she shot a glare at her friend then turned from her to pace away.

"Me, you had the perfect chance at telling the hottie it was him I was talking about, and then for some unknown reason you let him believe its some other guy! He was not happy."

"John probably thinks you are a nutcase and belong in a loony bin, and I can't say I blame him."

"Didn't you hear me he's jealous of himself!"

"No he's not."

"Yes he is. He has no clue he's the guy. Men aren't always bright honey when it comes to these things. Sometimes us women need to prod them along, and he needs some guidance!" Carly said reapplying her lipstick with the help of the mirror.

"Carly listen to me nothing is going to happen between John and myself. For one thing he's not into me, and for the second it just wouldn't work between us." she couldn't get into the details as to why since she wasn't exactly clear on the reason herself, but she just knew it wouldn't.

"Sweetheart you are in denial. You are attracted to him, and he's just as attracted to you! Things are bound to happen between you two sooner or later." she paused looking at her through the use of the mirror with a smile. "Lucky you." she waggled her brows at her and Joss rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"John is attractive so of course I would have an attraction to him."

"Understatement of the year hun. Will you just admit that want him? Joss it's a normal physical reaction its okay to be a woman."

"I don't want to argue anymore about him with you Carly."

"Okay fine since you claim that the two of you are _just friends _then I can hook him up with Gabby then."

"No you can't." she shook her head immediately.

"Why not?"

"Because, well because he's-" she stopped when she couldn't think of a good reason why not.

"Off limits." Carly supplied with a smirk.

"No Carly he's available, but he wouldn't be a good choice for any woman since he's emotionally closed off." she cringed even to her it sounded like a lame reason. For most women the closed off brooding type was like cat nip to them. And she was no different she found herself getting lost in those big blue eyes of his trying to figure out a way to get through his rough exterior to the man beneath.

"Most men are. Just admit it you like him. _Joss and John sitting in a tree_…" Joss shook her head as Carly began singing, and dancing around her.

"How old are you…five?" Joss huffed usually her friend's bubbly nature was like a breath of fresh air for her, but right now she was pissing her off.

"Lighten up will you Joss he can't hear us. He's probably telling his cutie of a friend that he wants to come in here, and jump your bones." Joss resisted the urge to slap a hand over her friend's mouth to shut her up.

"Promise me Carly no more talking about my love life especially around John!"

"What love life?" Carly sniffed folding her arms across her chest. "I'm worried about you Joss. I just want you happy."

"I know you do, and I love you for it. But right now I want to throttle your pretty little neck." Joss smiled. Carly nodded her head smiling back.

"Yeah well right back at ya Jossy. Any woman would jump at the chance at bedding that guy who only has eyes for you, and you won't even touch him. Girl you need your head examined."

"Come on before John, and Harold form a search party to come find us."

"Yeah can't have John figuring out you are into him." she whined following Joss as she opened the door to the women's restroom to go back to their table. She had no idea what she could tell John about this mystery guy if he asked again. She was a terrible liar, and she was afraid that if he asked she would tell him it was him. But she didn't need to worry since as they made their way back to the table she noticed that John was nowhere in sight, and Finch was alone eating. He looked up.

"Hey Harold where did John go?"

"Our mutual friend had to leave suddenly. He sends his deepest apologies to you detective, and to you Ms. Carly that he couldn't stay for dinner." Joss felt a keen sense of disappointment that John wasn't at the restaurant anymore, but maybe it was for the best. She wouldn't have to explain about the mystery man that just so happened to be him.

"Damn." Carly sighed and Joss nudged her elbow with her own shushing her.

"Well Harold we won't bother you anymore on your dinner we'll wait for our other friend at the bar."

"I didn't know you were waiting for another friend Detective." Harold spoke before they could walk away.

"Yeah I called her, and she apologized for running late. She said she'll be on her way if she can get away from work."

"Well I won't keep you." Harold said looking back at his food. Carly followed her as they made their way to the bar.

"He's a strange man. Cute though."

"He's different I'll give you that." Joss slipped onto a barstool with her friend right beside her.

"I have one final question about your hottie and I will drop the subject." Joss mentally counted to ten as she looked over to her friend.

"One last question and that's it Carly."

"Okay if you, and the hottie are just friends than how come when Harold told you John with the great ass had left you looked like you just lost your best friend?"

"I have no idea what your talking about." she squirmed in her seat at having been caught so easily at how disappointed she had been to learn he had left.

"I could see it in your face Joss you were upset your hottie was gone."

"His name is John will you stop calling him hottie! We are not a pair of teenagers gossiping about cute guys."

"You're right we aren't since John isn't cute. Cute can describe puppies that you want to cuddle with. John's all hot male though I'm sure you want to cuddle with him too after you know a bout of hot, and sweaty sex." Carly devilish smile was so big Joss was afraid her face would get stuck that way. She wasn't even going to dignify that with a response no matter if she had fantasized about John in her bed.

"New subject or I'm leaving Carly."

"Fine lets discuss Gabby. Did she say when she was getting here? I'm not waiting all night for her. She probably bailing on us again."

"No she just apologized for running late, and that she was going to try to get over here."

"Good because I want to grill her on her love life since yours is effectively off limits now."

"Yeah and you can annoy the hell out of her instead of me." But even though Carly and herself went to talking about her husband's business her mind was on John, and where he disappeared too. There was just no way that John was jealous of himself as Carly claimed. He viewed her as nothing more then a friend, and ally in his vigilante justice. Sure she could count a couple instances when she had thought he had been flirting with her, but she had chalked that up to her imagination. Sure sometimes she felt like when they stared at one another all the oxygen between them evaporated leaving her breathless, and silently wishing he would place those warm, and soft looking lips of his on hers. But that was her secret yearning not his too!

"Are you listening to me Joss?"

"Huh what?" she blinked pushing her wayward thoughts of John out of her head. She had been hoping tonight would have been John free, but no such luck. The man was etched permanently on her brain. "I'm sorry what did you say?" Joss saw the knowing look on Carly's face.

"I asked you a question."

"I'm sorry I got lost in thought."

"Does any of these thoughts include a tall, blue eyed, devastatingly sexy man that could charm the panties off a nun?"

"Nooooo." god she needed to learn how to lie!

"Uh-huh sure."

"What did you say Carly?"

"I just asked you if you wanted to come by my place with Taylor, and have dinner with me and my husband. Clearly your mind was miles away."

"Maybe if I get some free time." refusing to get sucked into the topic of John again.

"Good Cliff hasn't seen you in ages, and definitely he hasn't seen Taylor so he'll be happy to see you both again. And if you want you can bring your hottie along too we would love to have him over." she shook her head smiling at Carly.

"You just don't give up do you?"

"Nope, and you shouldn't either if you catch my drift." Joss looked towards her cell phone hoping like hell Gabby was on her way because she did not want to talk about John anymore for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Well Finch the reason Gabrielle Mandella is a no show with Carter, and her friend is because she is presently with a man." John pulled the camera away from the pair as they fell into bed. "I sent you a photo of the man see if you can find out who he is."

"Mr. Reese should we ask for assistance with this new number from Detective Carter?"

"I'm not sure if its wise. Gabrielle Mandella is her friend, and it could get personal for Carter."

"But don't you think if we don't bring the detective on this case she will be a bit upset with us if she finds out?" He had no doubt that Carter would be angry with them for not asking for help especially when it was someone she cared about. But in the back of his mind it was something he was secretly hoping for. If she was angry with him then she would stay away, and he wanted distance between them. He was spending too much time thinking about her. As their relationship grew the more he allowed himself to view her as a woman rather then just another ally he needed.

"If we need her we'll contact her." he said looking back into the window of Gabrielle Mandella's apartment seeing the man and her undressing. "Its safe to say that I don't believe Gabrielle Mandella is going to show up for drinks with Carter, and her friend tonight."

"It appears she had given the same news to Detective Carter, and Ms. Carly as both women are leaving the restaurant as we speak Mr. Reese." He resisted the urge to think about how Carter appeared tonight. She was a beautiful woman, but tonight she had been breathtaking. He couldn't help but wonder who was this guy that she didn't want to talk about? He felt his insides tighten when he thought about how the man got to be in her presence, talk with her, laugh with her, kiss her, and make love to her. A mixture of emotions filled him as he thought about her with this guy. Any guy would be better for

her then he would be so why was he even getting jealous? He had nothing to offer her.

She was a desirable woman she had found a man that could be with her. But all he knew was this mystery guy better treat her right, or he would kill the son of a bitch that thought to hurt her. Maybe he should get Fusco to tail her to find out who this mystery guy was so he could find out if he was good enough for Carter? But even as much as the idea held merit he wouldn't do that to her. She had clearly not been ready to talk about him since she wouldn't even look at him when she talked about him.

John sighed as he looked in the apartment again. It was going to be a long night as he watched the pair kissing in bed leaving him with thoughts of a certain detective that unsettled his mind. He shifted a bit as he stood in the shadows near the fence.

"Hi Johnny." a sweet voice filled his ear as a searing, and blinding pain exploded in his back causing him to fall forward to the ground on his knees gasping as the pain rocketed up and down his spine.

"Mr. Reese what was that? Are you alright?" But he wasn't give a chance to answer Finch or even turn before he felt another harsh blow, but this time to the back of the head and the world went black.

* * *

"Sorry love." Amber threw down the wooden baseball bat that she crushed into this man's back, and the back of his head. "You're going to wake up with a massive headache aren't you?" she sighed eyeing the unconscious man.

"Duh, of course you are Johnny I just buried a baseball bat into the back of your skull." she chuckled to herself eyeing his limp form. She lifted his limp hand up snapping one cuff to it, and then cuffed the other to the small metal pole of the fence he had been near. She had almost missed him but she had heard his voice coming from somewhere in the back. He had been in the shadows, and blended in quite nicely but she still saw him. She grabbed his pistol before shoving him over onto his back.

She looked down at his unmoving body before bringing her camera up to her face taking some more photographs of him. She truly loved photography, and this man photographed well. He would make a great masterpiece she decided as she squatted near him. "You're so cute." she grinned as she grabbed his chin moving his head back and forth wanting the moonlight to catch on his jaw line. "Can you imagine Johnny how breathtaking you'd look in your photo as you took your last breath? So beautifully lifeless and perfect. You can thank Joss for your death." she snapped a few more photos, but paused when she realized what she said. She giggled at herself. "Oh Johnny I'm such a kidder I mean how can you thank her once your dead? I'll thank her for you which is really no problem at all." a thrill raced up her spine as she snapped a few more photos of him grinning as she made sure she took a few of the blood pooling near his head for good measure. "Even your blood photographs beautifully. I'm jealous that Joss is the only one going to get these photos of you like this. Well you win some you lose some right Johnny?" she chuckled as she patted his cheek.

"You know when you call me you actually need to speak I can't do all the talking. Our relationship won't last if we don't communicate." she shook her head as he continued to lie on the ground unconscious. "Okay well I'll just wait for your call then I guess. I have some stuff to do now anyways like kill Gabby, pose her, destroy Carter you know fun stuff. Ooh and Johnny when you awaken I can't wait till you see Joss's face when she gets a load of her friend. Sadly Gabby won't photograph quite as nicely as you do I suspect, but know this it was fun cutting her to pieces." she leaned down to kiss his slack lips. "Mmmmm Joss has fine taste in men that I'll give her. Give my love to Joss." she said into his ear knowing full well that he had been talking to someone. She stood up and pulled out her knife as she practically skipped over to the apartment complex.

"Detective Carter we need your assistance!" Carter gulped in a breath as she had just gotten home from her night out, and listened to her messages.

"I was just about to call John I need your help!" she said trying to keep her panic down to a minimal as she grabbed her real cell phone, and began dialing her son's phone urgently. "I just received a threatening phone call, and I am worried that my son is a target."

"Detective your son is safe, but your friend Gabrielle Mandella isn't."

"Excuse me?" she tried to keep her panic down when she got his voicemail. Damn it Taylor answer!

"Gabrielle Mandella was the next person we got information on. John was at her apartment I lost contact with him when there was a muffled noise, and John made a grunting sound. Detective someone is going to harm your friend."

"I have to get to my son."

"You need to listen to me detective your son is safe, your friend isn't."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?" she demanded needing to know that her son was indeed safe.

"Because whoever is targeting you detective was talking to John as if she knew I could hear her. I think she wanted me to hear the plans she has for you, and your friend Gabrielle Mandella is in grave danger."

"H-how does she even know how you work?" she threw her jacket back on.

"I don't know all the answers as of yet detective, but I already contacted the NYPD with a bogus threat at the movie theater your son's at. Police are already at the scene he'll be safe. I need you to go check on John and your friend."

"Who could be doing this Finch? She claims that I know who she is but I don't have a clue. I don't know why she is targeting me." she swallowed hard as she ran out of her apartment tears burning at the backs of her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"I don't know detective but you need to hurry."

* * *

Author's note: Alright I had way to much fun whumping Reese hahahahahahahahaha. Poor guy didn't stand a chance to a baseball bat to the back and the head lol. And if your first thoughts of Amber in this chapter were *OMFG this woman is a whackjob* then you'd be correct :) I love this baddie since she's a nutcase you never know what she's going to do and she's just going to get weirder/darker/creepier and poor Joss darling...everyone she cares about is in danger (including her son, and her partner Fusco)I feel for her she's not going to know what hit her! You do learn why she hates Joss just not yet lol. But that's all the hinting I can do about Amber lol. Okay so since you guys said you didn't mind reading this then I am full fledge writing this lol :) Thank you to everyone I adore you guys for reading, reviewing, and everything! I'll try to update soon(ish) =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hi sorry this chapter took forever to be posted but seriously I hated this chapter when I first wrote it, and so its been rewritten like three times now(lol) and I finally decided this is the best one, and I will stop stressing myself out on this one little chapter. So if this is terrible still I truly am sorry I tried to fix it multiple times, and I find myself not hating this one so I figured that's a good sign lol.**

** ****WARNING***** there is minor graphic detail not sure if people care about that sort of stuff its nothing overtly graphic least I don't think so but I just wanted people to have a little warning before they read on.**

**So thanks for waiting, and the continued support, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Who could possibly be coming after her, and for what reason? She was a homicide detective so she naturally made enemies, but not a single woman stood out in her mind that could warrant that much hate towards her. She was trusting Finch when he said that her son was safe he never steered her wrong before, and she was going to believe in him. Trust was something that people had to earn from her which Finch, and John had. They not only earned her trust, but her respect as well. She turned into the parking lot of Gabby's apartment complex which was made up of four large beige buildings that were three floors each. The Schultz Apartments were luxurious, and roomy which made them very sought after and pricey.

She parked in front of Gabby's apartment building which was the last one nearest the fence that opened for the alleyway in the back. Joss felt a mixture of fear, anger, and uneasiness as she slammed the gearshift into park throwing her car door open leaving it running towards the complex. Her heels hit the pavement hard as she ran as fast as she could in them. Her gun drawn as she forced herself to pretend that this was just like any case, and act like a cop rather then a friend. Why was Gabby was danger? Was she working on a big case that someone wanted her dead because of it? She scanned her eyes across the field as she hurried up the sidewalk towards her friend's apartment. Not a soul lurked in the shadows, and she didn't see John anywhere in sight.

Joss reached the entrance mere seconds later breathing heavy from mixture of running, and fear as she threw open the door to the complex. Her friend lived in apartment 7 which was located on the first floor down the first hallway, and the last apartment on the right which could be seen from the parking lot. The door was slightly ajar, and every hair on her body stood straight up. She carefully entered the darkened apartment her sharp intelligent gaze taking in the room. "NYPD." she called out as she entered the dark apartment. She heard a rustling noise her finger on the trigger readying herself.

"Carter?" she blinked her eyes recognizing his low voice anywhere.

"John?"

"911 is on their way."

"What's going on?" she hurried into the back of the apartment where his voice was carrying out from. She entered the bedroom throwing the light switch on, and nearly sobbed at the sight. John was bleeding from the back of the head, and desperately doing CPR on Gabby as she laid on the ground with multiple stab wounds. Her eyes found a man lying on his back in bed unmoving with blood covering him with a bullet wound in his neck.

"Oh my god." she shook hard as she raced over to where he was performing CPR. Carter saw a deep red crimson stain in his left shoulder as blood continued to seep out of a wound of some kind he had gotten. But her friend concerned her the most she was covered in blood not moving, and the blood that was escaping her friend was at an alarming rate. Once he reached the fifteenth chest compression he leaned down, and tried to breathe life back into her friend.

"I saw her." he whispered. Joss put her fingers to her friend's neck and found a pulse but it was slow, and weak. She was losing too much blood John's hands were covered in it as he desperately tried to keep breathing life into Gabby long enough for the paramedics to arrive. Joss ripped her jacket off, and tried to apply direct pressure to one of the wounds her friend had in her body.

"John, Gabby's losing so much blood." tears filled her eyes as she stared down at her friend's face watching her dying in front of very eyes. Joss heard sirens drawing closer as he continued trying to keep her friend alive. "There's going to be a swarm of cops in here, and you need to go now." she felt a lump forming in her throat when she pushed his hands out of the way, and began taking over on the chest compressions. "Go now so I can concentrate on saving my friend!" Come on Gabby just hang on a little longer help was on the way!

"Forgive me." and with that he got to his feet and hurried out of the apartment. His words haunted her not sure of what he needed forgiveness from her for, but right now she didn't even care. All she cared about was trying to keep Gabby alive long enough to get her to the hospital, and then find the bastard that did this to her!

* * *

Reese escaped out of the apartment just as the police along with the first ambulance arrived, and he kept a hand at his shoulder. Reese needed to stop the bleeding, and bandage up his gunshot wound that luckily had been a graze. Luckily for him her aim had been off.

John yanked out his cell phone to call Finch which thanks to the bat to the back of the head he lost his ear piece to keep connected with Finch, and he hadn't had any time to call him before now. He sat in the driver's seat with Gabrielle's blood drying on his hands, and he couldn't help but feel responsible for her situation as he placed the phone to his ear. Finch answered almost immediately.

"Mr. Reese are you quite alright?" Reese had been unconscious for only a few moments. He had seen the red head skipping over to Gabrielle's apartment complex, and desperation to get there before any harm could befall on the unsuspecting woman helped his head focus. He had easily picked the lock of the handcuff that had been wrapped around his wrist, and ignored the agonizing pain in his skull which had been close to making him want to vomit as he had to run as fast as he could after her. He heard one lone gunshot mixed with screams which served to make him run faster, and he had reached her apartment mere minutes after the red head had. He ran in trying to save Gabrielle Mandella before it was too late. The guy that had been with Gabrielle was shot in the neck by his pistol that he assumed the red head had taken from him while he had been unconscious.

He had found her on top of Gabrielle repeatedly stabbing her, and laughing as she did so. John had thrown her off of her, and earned a bullet grazing his shoulder as she shot at him wildly. She had run off, and he had tried to save Gabrielle's life but he feared it was too late. She had stabbed the young woman in the upper chest multiple times, and Gabrielle had made a sucking sound taking gasping breaths before she went silent.

"Gabrielle is barely alive Finch she's being attended to by paramedics as we speak, but it doesn't look good."

"I am sorry to hear that I will make sure she gets the best possible care in hopes that she will pull through. Do you know who did it?"

"I met her at the bar this evening. She called herself Amber." John's grip tightened on his phone angry with himself. He had seen a figure in the parking lot of Gabrielle Mandella's apartment complex she looked vaguely familiar from afar, but she looked just like an average person walking home. He hadn't seen the red hair thanks to the hood of her jacket that had been up, but even that wasn't suspicious since it was rather cold outside. She in no way gave the appearance of being a threat, and he had focused his attention back onto Gabrielle's apartment for the next ten to fifteen minutes as he spoke with Finch watching Gabrielle, and the mystery man begin to copulate. John didn't hear a sound before he had felt the bat connect with his back from the seemingly harmless woman he had detected ten minutes prior, and who just happened to be the same woman from the bar.

"Do you know who she is?" John looked at his bleeding shoulder feeling his head pound, and feeling weak which he hated. He had to stop the bleeding before he could go on the lookout for this Amber, and make sure she never hurt another person again.

"I have never seen her in my life, but I don't find it a coincidence that I met her in the bar, and then she attacks our number. Could she know what it is we do Finch?"

"I'm not entirely sure Mr. Reese, but we seem to have a more pressing issue then if this woman knows who we are. We just got more numbers." Reese felt like the wind had just been knocked out of him.

"Numbers as in plural?"

"Yes."

"Who are they?"

"Taylor Carter, Lionel Fusco, and Carly McNamera's numbers all came up at once." Reese sighed leaning his head against the headrest gingerly. Gabrielle Mandella had been Carter's friend which she had been stabbed repeatedly tonight from Amber. So it was safe to say that this Amber was the threat to Taylor, Lionel, and Carter's friend Carly.

"Someone's targeting Detective Carter's friends and family."

"Yes Mr. Reese she received a threatening phone message. It seems to be a woman, and the detective doesn't seem to have any recollection as to why this woman would hate her so much."

"I'll head over to Carter's apartment, and have a listen to that message while you start setting up some safe houses where we can stash Carter along with her son, her friend Carly, and Lionel." Reese said driving away from the apartments as they pulled Gabrielle out of the apartment complex on a gurney running to the ambulance. He watched as Joss ran alongside with them hopping into the ambulance to go the hospital with her friend. He was going to make sure she was safe no matter if it was the last thing he did.

"We might have an issue at getting the detectives into a safe house Mr. Reese. How do we account for both detective Fusco, and Carter going missing?"

"Well you'll think of something Finch."

"Mr. Reese?"

"What?"

"Don't blame yourself up too much for not preventing Gabrielle Mandella's attack you don't know if she will make it or not." from what he saw Gabrielle wasn't going to make it, and Joss was going to be devastated. Carter had enough to deal with and now her son, and her other friends were targets as well for some revenge plot against her. He needed to find this woman before anything happened to anyone else.

"Just set up the safe houses Finch I have a phone call to make with a certain red head." he hung up on Finch not wanting to hear the sympathy. It was his fault Gabrielle was dead, but he was going to make sure no one else that Carter cared about met the same demise. John pulled out the cell phone number he didn't think he'd ever would use dialing it quickly, and waited but he didn't have to wait long since she answered on the first ring.

"Oh Johnny you called. I mean I knew you would call, but isn't it a little desperate to call the same night you get the phone number? Its very off putting to a woman." she giggled a little as if she amused herself, and John just waited for her to continue. "I'm just kidding with you Johnny I wanted you to call. Gabrielle is dead right? I mean I tried stabbing her in her heart repeatedly, but you had to come and try to be her savior." Reese needed to find out why she was targeting Joss maybe then it would become easier at stopping her.

"I will find you, and I will make you pay for what you did to Gabrielle, and that man."

"I'm sure you'll find me Johnny actually I am banking on it. I know everything there is to know about you, and your little friend Harold. But I didn't kill Gabby Johnny. _Your Joss did_." he narrowed his eyes hearing the venomous bite to her words as she spoke of Carter. He ignored the surprise he felt when she had announced she knew who Finch was instead he focused on the main issue, and that was her hatred of Carter.

"Joss killed Gabby?"

"Joss _made_ me kill Gabby. Its her fault why this is happening I'm just merely finishing what she started."

"Carter is a good woman."

"A good woman?! She destroyed my life Johnny. Everything's gone now because of her." her voice was trembling now in obvious irrational anger. "Joss has to feel the same pain I feel its never ending Johnny. I can never escape it." she sobbed.

"Listen whatever you think Joss did to you killing innocent people won't help you escape your pain. Revenge never helps." he knew first hand that revenge never helped lessen the pain you felt. It just made the pain, and the despair grow until you didn't even recognize yourself anymore.

"Johnny did you ever have to watch someone you love die, and not be able to do anything about it? Of course not. You've killed people, and yet you are condemning me for killing her friend?!" her laugh sounded hollow, and disjointed. "We are one in the same Johnny. You kill people that deserve it, and so do I."

"We are nothing alike." She was implying that Carter killed someone that she loved, but Joss was a good cop she would never have done anything that this woman was saying she had.

"I'm mad at you Johnny. How can you believe in that bitch after everything she's done to me?!"

"Then come after me and leave Joss, and her family alone."

"Johnny you need to learn manners, and wait your turn." she clucked at him as if he was a small child. This woman had clearly lost her mind, and she was fixated on Joss for some reason blaming Joss for her troubles. "You are a masterpiece in the works."

"You leave Joss, her family, her friends, or anyone she cares about alone and maybe I will let you live."

"Oh you hero types are so sexy when you get all angry, and threatening you know that?! Does Jossy know you love her?" he cared a lot about Joss Carter, but he wasn't ready to define the feelings he had for her especially with a woman clearly not working with a full deck of cards.

"Leave her alone." he repeated ignoring her.

"And if I don't?"

"I will kill you." he vowed.

"Sounds promising. I am looking forward to our date Johnny. Tell Joss I said hi." and with that she hung up the phone.

* * *

Author's note: *sigh* I hope it didn't suck too bad, and I promise chapter 4 is a lot lot lot lot lot better lol. There might be a Creese moment or two (cough *spoiler alert* cough). Amber=crazy lady lets just say she has quite the idea for Taylor, Fusco, and Carly that proves to be a turning point for our Creese :) Thanks for reading, and reviewing, and anything else I appreciate you guys so much, and I hope to have chapter 4 up sooner then this one lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Joss felt numb as she moved forward towards her apartment. Gabby died on the way to the hospital as she watched helplessly as the paramedic that sat in the back tried desperately at reviving her, but unfortunately it wasn't enough. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she pushed open her door. She had to call Carly to let her know what had happened, and cry for their fallen friend together.

"Mom you okay?" she blinked her eyes when she saw her son grateful he was home, and safe.

"Thank god you're alright." she wrapped her arms around her son grateful to hold onto him. She just needed to be close to him for a moment knowing her son probably had no idea what was going on.

"I'm fine mom." he held onto her tightly as if knowing the kind of night she had. When had he become the one she leaned on? She was the parent she should be the rock, and she should be comforting him not the other way around. She pushed back from her son, and blinked her eyes in surprise when she saw John appear from the small hallway leading towards their bedrooms.

"John what are you doing here?"

"I was told about the threatening phone message you received earlier." she nodded her head. No doubt Finch had told him, and since he was in her apartment either he let himself in like before, or Taylor had. Her son liked John, and always referred to him as Mr. Badass asking how he was, and if she had seen him again.

"Gabby is dead."

"What?" Taylor's eyes widened in stunned surprise. Taylor had met Gabby a few times though he was closer to Carly. She looked up into John's eyes seeing a flicker of some emotion in them before she looked back at her son's sad ones.

"Gabby was murdered tonight Taylor that's where I was at the hospital. She died in the ambulance on her way to the hospital from her injuries."

"I'm so sorry mom." he whispered wrapping his arms around her once more. She wanted to cry like a baby, but she needed to stay strong for him. She rubbed Taylor's back a moment before pushing away to peer down at him.

"I'll be alright I'm going to miss her like crazy though." her eyes lifted from her son's to John, and kept them there. "Honey can you give me some time alone with John?"

"Sure mom, but you aren't going to like what he has to say." with that he turned and hurried towards his bedroom. She flung the blanket that the hospital gave her since her jacket had been covered in Gabby's blood onto the back of her couch not caring. She flung her heels off her feet had blisters forming thanks to the running she had done earlier all for nothing. Gabby was gone, and she wanted answers from John.

"Why were you there John?" she asked her eyes never leaving his face as she walked directly in front of him noting his hands that had been covered with Gabby's blood at some point had been washed. She lifted a hand and pushed his jacket, and suit jacket out of the way to look at the wound at his shoulder noting it appeared like it stopped bleeding. Their eyes searched one another's, and he waited until she took a step back away from him before he spoke.

"She was our new person that we were trying to save."

"Why didn't you tell me about her being in danger?" Joss tried to clamp down on the rising anger that was building up inside her, but it was hard since she felt like he had deliberately left her out and now Gabby was gone. She had the right to know that her friend had been in danger!

"Because it was too personal of a case for you, and I didn't want to get you involved in it until I needed your help."

"Well you should have because maybe if you had Gabby would be alive right now." she knew it was wrong to lash out at him. It wasn't his fault that Gabby had been murdered, but she wanted to hurt someone like she was hurting and he was it. "I told you that someone was going to get hurt because you are playing god and I was right. How dare you decide if I should know, or not that my friend is in grave danger John!"

"I'm sorry that she's gone Joss."

"No your not. How can you be when you probably don't feel a god damn thing?! Your nothing but a damned killer you don't care that she's gone. You don't care that she was a sweet woman that had everything to live for, and now her life was cut short. You don't care about anything except for your damned purpose. But your purpose failed me." she hated feeling like she was drowning in a sea of grief. "_You failed me_." the words were barely audible barely above a whisper, but the impact was immediate. John's entire body jerked as if she had slapped him, but it was his eyes that really gave away his feelings like they always did. Pain radiated out of them, and she felt like a dam broke inside her as tears began falling. Joss wanted to apologize for the words, but she couldn't speak the stuttering sobs stealing any chance at telling him anything. She felt his arms wrap around her cuddling her close to his strong body, and she took what he offered quickly wrapping her arms around his neck burying her face in his chest sobbing.

"I'm sorry Joss." his soft murmur of apology as he continued to hold to soothe her made her cry harder. She was such a terrible person blaming him when he had been just trying to protect her even if it was a misguided intention. His heart had been in the right place, and she had blamed him as if he killed her friend. She was appalled at her own words as she pushed back from his warmth needing to apologize to him. Joss forced herself to reign in on her emotions keeping her hands on his strong forearms, and she looked up into his face not seeing anything in his expression.

"I'm so sorry John I didn't mean what I said." she whispered as she swallowed a sob that tried to escape her.

"Its okay."

"No its not I'm in a bad place right now, and I took it out on you which I have no right to do, and I am really sorry for that."

"You have nothing to apologize for Joss I deserve your anger."

"Why?"

"I saw the woman that ultimately killed your friend. I thought she was just an innocent she gave me no impression she was doing anything other then just walking home. I refocused on watching Gabrielle when she hit me in the back of the head with a bat. It was the same woman. So I deserve your anger since I made a fatal error which cost your friend her life."

"John even as much as you wish it different you aren't super human you couldn't have known she was going to kill Gabby. The only error you made was not telling me about Gabby being in danger." she rubbed away the tears from her eyes.

"Carter I-"

"No one expects you to see every bad thing that could happen John least of all me. I just have one request for the future."

"What?"

"Just keep me in the loop from now please John regardless if you think you are doing the right thing for me or not. We are friends at least I think so, and you want my trust well I think I more then proven to you that you can trust me back."

"This had nothing to do with trust or lack of it Joss. I just wanted to prevent you from unnecessary pain."

"Which I will eventually come to appreciate, but right now I am still pissed at you for not involving me with what you knew about Gabby. But I am truly sorry for lashing out, and lets find the bitch that killed Gabby!" she wanted to collapse in her bed and hide away from the world. But she couldn't not when the woman that killed her good friend was out, and about who could harm another person just like Gabrielle.

"Joss, I need you to go pack up some things like your son already has because you both are going to a safe location for the time being." that startled her since the change in conversation was swift, and sudden. She would worry about herself later her first priority was the killer out on the loose that murdered her friend. She wasn't going to do as he suggested, and cowardly tuck her tail between her legs and hide. She wasn't built that way. She was an NYPD homicide detective of course she was going to arrest someone that was going to hold a grudge. The only thing she agreed with him about is sending her son somewhere where he'd be protected. She shook her head.

"No."

"You don't get to decide this Carter its not up for discussion." was he trying to piss her off? Because if he was it was damned well working.

"You're right John its not since I'm not going anywhere. Taylor can stay with his grandma while I first find the woman that killed my friend, and then find the person that's threatening me. Once that's done my son can come home."

"Joss you're not listening to me I said you are going to a safe location."

"You're not listening to _me_ John I said I'm not going anywhere." she went to turn away from him, but he grabbed her elbow tightly forcing her to look at him. John didn't often touch her only when he had too. He immediately dropped his hand from her elbow, and she felt heat spread from her elbow through her body.

"Joss, this is serious." she tried to ignore the warmth spreading through her thanks to his simple touch but it was difficult.

"I know John, but I need to find my friend's killer first before I even consider myself. You need to tell me everything you can about this woman you saw, and you need to get to talking now."

"I think she's the same woman that is threatening you."

"What?" she didn't want to believe that because that would mean Gabby died because of her. She stared helplessly up into his eyes seeing he was speaking the truth, and she shook her head. "No I don't believe you."

"Joss you know our source is never wrong well we have it on good authority that your son, Lionel, and your friend Carly are the next targets."

"No no no no no." she trembled hating the panic bubbling up in her. Her son was a target. She tried to drag in breaths.

"Your mother isn't an option for Taylor to go too since we are putting her into a safe home as well. Our source didn't give us her name, but if this woman is targeting your friends, and family it will be only a matter of time before they target your mother as well."

"Oh god. She's in her mid eighties John she has health issues."

"Its going to be alright Joss. Harold has already figured out the perfect location for your mother to hide out in, and all expenses are paid for already." she nodded her head. She closed her eyes as a stress headache began throbbing all over again. "I promise Joss I will not allow anyone to hurt anyone you love ever again." she blinked her eyes open at his tone. Joss nodded her head knowing he would do whatever it took to protect her family, and friends.

"Thank you John."

"Now you see why I am telling you to go into a safe house Joss."

"I see what you mean, but I'm not going John."

"JOSS." he growled in frustrated anger. Well hell she was pissed off at the world too and was more then willing to fight right now.

"John its my life." her voice just as loud and angry as his grew to be.

"Its your life that you will throw away. Do you think she will stop at your family, and friends Joss? She will come after you."

"Well she can come after me all she wants, but to me she's being a damned coward going after my family like this."

"She's hitting you where it hurts Joss! She knows everything about you, and how you feel about the people you care about. She wants to torment you before she tries to kill you."

"How would you know what she's thinking John?"

"Because I talked to her!"

"When, better yet how?"

"I met her in the bar at the restaurant this evening Joss. She had come out of nowhere, and was hitting on me. She gave me her phone number, and I figured I'd never would have to use it. That all changed when I realized she was the same woman that killed your friend Gabby."

"John does this woman know what it is you, and Finch do?"

"We believe she does, but we cannot figure out how as of yet."

"Do you think maybe that's why she's targeting me for helping you guys or something?"

"No at least I don't believe so I mean from our conversation tonight she's clearly not stable, and she hates you for some reason."

"What did she say John?"

"She said that you ruined her life, and she eluded that you killed someone she cared about a lot, and you made her watch that person die." Joss wanted to sink to the floor feeling like her legs couldn't hold her up anymore.

"I would never do that."

"I know that Joss."

"So she went after Gabby because of me? How did she even know I was friends with Gabby? I mean I'm not exactly the social butterfly most of the time my job takes away my personal life, and I hadn't seen either Carly, or Gabby in a very long while." Joss was at a loss. The people she loved, and cared about the most were in danger all thanks to a vendetta against her for something she didn't do. This had to be the worst day of her life, and she blinked her eyes hating the moisture gathering in them all over again. She wasn't one to cry easily or often, but this would be the second time in a matter of minutes in front of John.

"I don't know Joss, but she has a fixation on you for whatever reason. She has red hair, and green eyes. She is an average build I would say, and pretty ordinary looking." Joss tried to think back to a woman that matched that description, but not a single person came to mind.

"She doesn't ring any bells John. I don't know who she is, and I have no idea why she hates me so much. I didn't kill anyone, and make someone watch it!"

"Have you had to kill someone recently in the line of duty Joss?"

"No not recently its been a few years since I had too, and my most recent shootouts have been with you, and I clip them usually in the leg."

"Who was the last person that you had to kill in the line of duty?"

"I don't recall his name right now, but we had gone to his house on the reported gunshots at his home. When I got there he had already killed his wife, and when he turned the gun on his daughter I shot, and killed him before he could hurt her."

"How old would you say the daughter had been at the time?"

"She was probably seventeen at the time I would say."

"And how long ago would you say this happened?"

"I would guess at least three years ago."

"Do you recall what the girl looked like?" the girl had light brown hair, but she didn't get a chance to really talk to the young woman.

"Wait are you saying that you think the woman coming after me is the girl I saved?"

"I don't know but it's a possible lead, and I want to go check into it some more."

"I could go look through the old case files for you, and find it I'm sure."

"No you need to go into the safe location until I can figure out whose coming after you Joss." this man just didn't give up did he?

"John I'm a big girl, and I can handle myself. Believe it or not, but I took care of myself before you ever came along." she was not some damned damsel in distress she could take care of herself. She was grateful to Harold, and John for finding safe places for the people she cared about, but she wasn't going to go with them.

"I'll die before I let her touch one hair on your head." his eyes were icy blue his voice was just as cold, but the meaning behind his cold stated words brought a warm fuzzy feeling spreading through her body. She knew he cared about her, but knowing it, and hearing it were two different things. He sighed roughly looking away from her. "Will you please just go with your son?"

"I can't John. I can't do it I'm sorry I can't run away and hide. I'm not that type of person, and you know that. John would you do that? Would you willingly go into hiding knowing that someone is out there targeting the people you care about the most for no other reason then for a grudge being held against you? Answer me honestly would you, or wouldn't you?!"

"No I wouldn't."

"So why should I?"

"Its different."

"Why?"

"Because Joss I have nothing to live for, and you do. You have the rest of your life to live, and you have a son that needs you."

"No its different because you are the one taking the risk, and not me."

"You got me Joss." he snapped brushing past her. "I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"Why?" she wanted to cry. Why were they arguing about this? He was yelling at her, and she was yelling right back surely Taylor could hear them easily as anyone in a fifty mile radius of them probably could hear their fight.

"Because I don't think I could live without you!" the words sounded like they were born out of desperation as they were spoken rough, raw, and clearly not meant for her ears by his reaction to his own words. His eyes closed, and his shoulders slumped a bit. Joss stared at him without moving, or even breathing as the words hung in the quiet apartment wishing she knew what he meant by them? Was he acting out of just purely a platonic nature, or was it more to it then that?

"John-" she whispered quietly and he shook his head as he reopened his eyes imploring her to not ask.

"Harold's on his way over to pick up you and Taylor as we speak, but since you are being stubborn I guess he'll be taking just Taylor to the safe house with Carly. If you insist on working while wearing a bullseye on your back then I suggest you wear your bulletproof vest at all times when outside exposed understood?" she nodded her head when she couldn't work her mouth sensing he needed her to keep quiet. "Can you make sure Lionel does as well since he has refused to go into the safe house?" when she nodded again answering his question he turned brushing past her to make his way to the door. She wasn't about to let him go without at least trying to get an answer about what he meant when he said he couldn't live without her.

"John-" she tried again, but he shook his head clearly not wanting to talk about his admission.

"Not now Carter." It wasn't the words that hurt it was the clear stiffening of his back telling her to back off. John was already distancing himself from her which wasn't fair to her, and yet she had no way of stopping it either. "Get me that file, and call me if you need anything." she watched quietly as he opened her door, and slammed it shut behind him. She leaned her head back rubbing her forehead for a moment.

"I care too." she whispered to herself.

"Are you, and Mr. Badass something?" she turned her head and saw Taylor standing in the hallway with his backpack, and jacket on.

"Honestly honey right now I have no idea." she didn't have it in her tonight to even define what they were to anyone not alone her son who was very overprotective of her.

"If you are its cool as long as he treats you right." she smiled softly at the protective tone to her son's voice.

"Thanks for giving us the permission, but right now I am going to concentrate on keeping you, and everyone else safe."

"Are you sure you won't come with me?" god they had to have been yelling loud, or her son had been eavesdropping on them.

"I can't Taylor. This woman is after me, and if I go running she might take it out on innocent civilians. You know I can handle myself."

"Yeah I know." he lifted his hand, and they fist bumped. She then wrapped her arms around her son. "I love you mom just be careful."

"Love you more Taylor, and I am always careful." she closed her eyes holding him knowing Harold would be here soon to pick up her son soon.

* * *

"When are you going to kill that knuckle scraper?" Root huffed quietly sitting at one of the small booths in the corner. Amber smiled as she eyed all the photos she took of the handsome John Reese tonight.

"He's a masterpiece in the making." Amber started cutting into them talking to herself. The words were mumbled, and sounded like jibberish which none of it made any sense to her, but she didn't care since all she cared for was Harold, and the machine.

"I wanted him dead first so Harold, and I could get reacquainted without the overbearing testosterone filled Neanderthal lurking about." she needed Reese out of the way, and this girl had been so promising when she had noticed her stalking the detective that worked with Harold.

"She ruined my life, and I am going to eradicate everyone she has ever loved."

"That includes John she loves him too." reasoning with this psycho was quite a challenge even for her, but she remained optimistic most people were easily manipulated especially ones that were not all with it.

"Oh he's going to be my finale. I never seen someone bleed beautifully like he does he's quite the sight to behold." Amber showed her the photo of an unconscious Reese, and Root shrugged her shoulders. It would have been a sight to behold if he had been dead instead of unconscious, but she kept that little tidbit to herself.

"I much prefer my Harold." but maybe it could still work the way she hoped. If this crazy girl could keep Reese distracted on his little detective then she could still get to Harold. "Amber if you can keep Reese out of my hair then I will continue to help you get your revenge against this horrid detective."

"I promise."

"Good, and since I know them pretty well that means they will be all preoccupied with protecting her spawn of a son, the idiot partner, and her ditzy best friend from all those hitmans looking to collect on the bounty I placed on their heads. So that leaves you a chance to go after someone else Jossy holds near, and dear to her heart." the red head looked up from her photos she was cutting into, and even Root felt a little uneasy with the look on her face.

"Who?"

"Its an old mentor of hers." Root opened her purse up, and pulled out a photograph of the man handing it to the young woman in front of her. "He's the man that shaped the detective that stole the life of the man you loved away." the red head girl trembled and picked up her steak knife, and began piercing the photo of the man's face with the tip of the blade.

"He's as much to blame for killing my George as Jossy is." Root nodded her head grinning. She wanted to get the girl moving onto Reese but unfortunately this girl was beyond insane, and wanted revenge against the expendable detective. But maybe it would work in her advantage since John was in love with the detective, and would be so worried about her well being that she could easily move in on Harold while his attentions were diverted. Once she had Harold back there was nothing going to stop her from setting the machine free.

* * *

Author's note: Soooooo I know people have been wondering who was the brains behind the fact that Amber knew who John, and Finch were and hopefully its a pleasant surprise of Root but probably foreseeable by you guys since you guys really rock, and love POI so much :) All I can say is that all isn't what it seems in regards to who Amber really is, and hopefully everyone is in for a wild ride because the craziness is on its way ;) and maybe even some movement with our Reese/Carter babies :) :) Thanks for reading/reviewing as always I appreciate you guys for taking the moment to read my story!

p.s. sorry for any errors I wanted this up yesterday, but things sort of didn't work out the way I hoped and it got pushed to be updated till today :(


	5. Chapter 5

"Mr. Reese I heard your conversation with the detective." John didn't want to think about his conversation with Carter not alone talk about it with Finch no less.

"Then you know she won't go into our safe house with her son."

"You didn't react this way when detective Fusco had a very much similar reaction."

"Drop it Finch." he said hoping that Finch would listen, and drop the topic of conversation. When Finch remained silent he expelled a breath thankful that his friend had listened.

"A word of advice Mr. Reese tread carefully." well there went his theory that Finch dropped the conversation.

"Finch-"

"That's all I will say about it Mr. Reese."

"We need to find out why Amber hates Carter so much. I think Carter might have a possible lead for us."

"The previous case of her shooting the armed man that killed his wife, and went to kill the daughter?"

"Yes, if the daughter has a history of mental illness seeing Carter kill her father even in defense of the girl could have left the girl angry with Carter."

"A good theory if the daughter has a mental illness. It would be the only way to understand why this girl would hate detective Carter for saving her life?"

"It might not even be her its just the only lead we have right now. Have you looked into her active cases at the moment?"

"Yes I have Mr. Reese and as far as I can tell the threat's not coming from any one of those cases. Maybe this woman is an assassin hired by one of her old enemies from prior arrests of several gang units, or even Elias's men might have put out a hit on her."

"No Finch this girl isn't an assassin she's clearly holding a vendetta against Carter. Her killing of Gabby was filled with exhilaration, and messy not at all like a hired hitman. They go in do the job quickly, and cleanly."

"I just arrived at the detective's apartment complex to pick up Taylor."

"Try to talk some sense into her maybe she will listen to you."

"If she wouldn't go when you suggested it Mr. Reese then I'm quite positive she won't listen to what I have to say either." with that Finch disconnected their call leaving him to think about how Amber knew about Finch in the first place? How could the young woman know so much about them? Both Finch and himself always looked over their shoulders to make sure they weren't being followed he was sure he would have seen the same red head following him had she been. She could have a partner that knew who they were, and was possibly helping her? The question was who? But whoever it was had to be helping her in the vendetta against Carter since she was going after people Joss cared for, but wasn't necessarily common knowledge they were friends.

_Carter. _His mind unwillingly went back to thinking about her once again. Joss was devastated that her friend had been murdered, and he was shocked she hadn't held him responsible for her death. But she hadn't Joss was only angry, and hurt with him for not letting her help on the case. Her words had stung when she had accused him of not caring, but he deserved her anger. Joss had deserved to know that her friend was in danger, but his own need to distance himself from her had reflected in his determination to keep her away from the case. He hadn't wanted her on the case because he wanted her in a very carnal manner, and it was slowly becoming a bigger issue.

Before John could push those troubling thoughts of Carter out of his head, and he could pretend that there was nothing going on with them. It had been easy at first viewing her as nothing more then an ally then they slowly became friends that relied on one another. But their friendship was slowly evolving into something which was troubling him because he felt things for her that he hadn't felt for a woman in a long time. It made him question if it was a good idea of continuing his association with her. Joss was everything he could want in a woman not only was she intelligent, and beautiful, but she had a good moral compass which he was severely damaging. She was throwing away her life, and possibly career to help him in his cause of saving people before crimes could happen. The things he did were illegal the things he asked of her were bending even close to breaking the rules she lived by, but she did each and every time to help him out.

John couldn't do it to her anymore Joss had lived a good life before he entered the picture, and she deserved that once more. Surely this mystery man of hers could give her a better life then he would ever be able to give, and he forced himself to be content with that. Joss's happiness was his number one priority no matter if it felt like a kick to his abdomen at losing her. Once he rid her the threat to her life, and the lives of those she cared for he was going to cut ties to her. She shouldn't have to live looking over her shoulder constantly, but he was just dragging her down with him which he refused to do so anymore. Finch had warned him after solving their first case that he could wind up dead, and it was a distinct possibility but he wasn't going to allow Harold, Joss, or Lionel to follow that same path.

* * *

"_Because I don't think I could live without you_!" his words swirled in her mind over, and over again. God she was scared to hope he shared the same feelings for her as she had for him. John's declaration was unexpected, and gave her a chance to concentrate on something else instead of her overwhelming grief over Gabby, and utter fear for those around her. But her mind circled back to tonight's tragic events, and the fact that soon her son was going into hiding.

Who could be doing this to her? Was John correct was it the young girl that she saved those few years back or was it someone else entirely she had put away? So many questions that weren't going to have any answers too tonight, and she stood up when she heard a knock on the door. Taylor was sitting watching television while they waited for Finch to show up to take her son to the safe location. Her throat felt like it was closing up as she eyed through the peephole seeing Finch standing there waiting to be let inside. She eyed her son knowing she would do anything to keep him safe. She opened the door up, and allowed Finch to enter.

"I'm sorry detective that this visit is under such duress, and I wish it could be under better circumstances."

"Me too Finch."

"Are you ready to go Mr. Carter?" Taylor stood up from the couch grabbing his book bag, and suitcase.

"Call me Taylor please, and yeah I'm ready to go."

"If I may detective Carter to implore you to join your son in the safe home?"

"John asked you to ask me right?"

"Mr. Reese is worried about you, and wants to make sure no harm befalls you."

"Well I'm not going as much as I want to be with my son, and make sure he's safe I can't. I need to find this person because I'm not running."

"Its not running detective."

"Says you."

"Detective I understand your stance since I know someone who would feel the same way as you do right now, but that doesn't mean its necessarily the correct decision. It might end up making things worse."

"Look Finch I appreciate the concern but I'm not going to the safe house. Once I know my son is safely there I am going to help John find this woman that's coming after me. No one I love is going to get hurt again under my watch."

"Well since that is your decision I cannot force you to go into the safe home with your son. But I ask of you not to contact him since they could monitor your phone, and it would place your son, your friends, and your mother in harms way."

"I know." god not seeing or talking to her son until this was over was going to pure hell on her.

"Mom be careful." Taylor said as he hurried over to her wrapping his strong young arms around hugging her.

"You too Taylor. I love you so much."

"I love you too mom." they parted and she sucked in a breath to keep the tears locked away. Finch eyed her as Taylor stood next to him.

"Detective you do realize that you will not be alone here?" that got her attention. She didn't quite understand what he meant. "Mr. Reese will not be able to leave you alone for fear that whomever is attacking your family, and friends will come seek you out. He will be watching over you, and your complex until he's sure you are safe."

"He doesn't need to do that."

"Nothing anyone can say will change him the only reason he left was he knew I would be here. So you see why I asked you to go into the safe home, because he could then concentrate on the threat rather then making sure you are alright."

"Finch you can tell him I can, and I will protect myself from any threat." she crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't need a babysitter she was a highly capable homicide detective. Finch didn't say anything else even though he clearly wanted too instead he just turned, and ushered her son out of her apartment so she could shut the door. Her heart was heavy, but her mind was set. She was going to do anything she could to speed up the process of finding this woman, and bringing her son home back safe, and sound!

* * *

Author's note: sorry about the length of this chapter its incredibly short, but its only really a filler chapter giving small details that will be setting up for the rest of the story :) SQUEEEEE I loved the new episode, but I nearly sobbed in agony when we were SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO close to getting our babies to talk and then stupid generator was unplugged *sobs* they love to tease us which usually I can handle, but now I literally want to lock John and Joss up alone where no interruptions can get in between them and let them talk or do anything else they want too ;)

Thanks for reading, and all the lovely comments I appreciate more then I can express so again thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

"We got a dead body." Carter lifted her head from gazing at the boundless amount of files littering her desk of her previous cases up to her friend, and partner. Fusco was in danger thanks to his association to her, but like her he wasn't hiding in some safe house anymore than she was. The people that needed protection were her family, and friends who thankfully were hidden away thanks to Finch.

"What do we got?"

"More like I got." Fusco said before grabbing his suit jacket putting it back on. Joss saw the outline of the bulletproof vest beneath his crisp white shirt.

"Excuse me?"

"Captain assigned me another detective to help on this case, and not you."

"Why?"

"Capt said something about conflict of interest."

"Whose the deceased?"

"A retired cop named Byron Kennedy he was stabbed multiple times." he said flicking open the file. Joss sucked in a breath at the name he was a good moral guy, and a good cop. She couldn't believe Kennedy was murdered! "You alright Carter?"

"He-he was a mentor of mine. He helped me transition into police work after coming back from my service in the military. He made me realize what a good cop was because he was it, but I haven't seen him in years now how is it a conflict of interest?" she didn't even know the captain knew of her ties to Kennedy.

"Guy was stabbed multiple times in the chest Carter, and pictures were found at the scene of the crime of his body posed on the floor with your name written in his blood near the deceased." Carter felt herself pale as her stomach dropped into her feet, and her heart in her throat.

"_Oh my god_." her voice sounded frail to her own ears, and she saw the concern in Fusco's eyes. "_I can't believe this is happening to me."_ she whispered dropping her head into her hands trying to breathe in, and out stopping herself from panicking.

"Carter don't worry our guy in the suit won't let anything happen to you."

"Its not me I'm worried about Fusco she's going after the people I care about. She wants to torment me, and its working."

"Carter, one thing I know is you're a damned good cop, and this is in no way your fault. We'll catch this woman."

"When Fusco, when more people have died because of me?" she shook her head hating the helplessness in her. People she knew were dying, and she didn't have a damned lead in finding or stopping the psychopath woman after her. What was worse was the fact that the woman seemed to know people from her past that she barely seen as of late, and in no way thought would be in danger!

"I know this is hard Carter, but you need to step back from this investigation." she lifted her head up to stare at Fusco sensing his sincerity in his words. She nodded curtly.

"Go, but be careful please."

"Will do." he turned and hurried away. Joss needed to talk to John she knew he had to be close by. It had been a couple days now since her son had gone into the safe house, and when Finch warned her that John would be around which was really no surprise now that she thought about it. She dialed his number waiting only one ring before he answered.

"What's wrong Carter?"

"She struck again."

"Who?"

"An old mentor of mine his name is Byron Kennedy."

"Say his name again."

"Byron Kennedy." she whispered licking her lips trying to wet them as they had gone dry, and she felt a slight tremble in her.

"Damn it I was just given his name this morning, and I had been on my way to go to his apartment as we speak."

"Why, why didn't your source whoever or whatever it is tell you in time?"

"I don't know."

"Why does it only save certain people in time, and not everyone?" she hated the hysteria rising in her because she was a level headed detective. But right now she was anything but level headed. People she cared for were targets, and it could be anyone from a minor acquaintance to someone she loved.

"Joss, where are you?"

"Like you don't know." she dared him to lie to her to pretend he wasn't watching her from afar.

"I'll be there in five minutes meet me outside, and wear your vest detective." his voice was stiff before the dial tone greeted her ears.

* * *

John saw her waiting by the side of the road away from the security cameras of the station as he pulled up beside her at the curb. She opened the door climbing inside, and he was glad she had listened to him about wearing her bulletproof vest. He saw the bulkiness of it under her black blazer, and he refused to lecture her that she had been a literal sitting duck for anyone to shoot at noting the fatigue in her. John saw the anguish in her eyes, and the paleness to her skin she was clearly upset which he had no way of helping her with. Finch, and himself had spent yesterday debating on who knew about what they did, and only one name jumped out at them that would be this motivated at getting them out in the open.

_Root._

It had to be her since it made the most sense that she knew about how they worked, and Finch said that Root knew how to manipulate people into doing things her way. Root would be the only one to have anything to gain at cooperating with this woman in her vendetta against Carter, and that didn't bode well from them. Root was as crazy as they came, but coupled with a woman that rivaled her they were going to have their hands full with trying to stop them. John wasn't about to let Root get anywhere close to Finch, and he wasn't going to let Amber anywhere near Joss.

"Joss I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you get the information to save him before something happened to him?" it was the same question she asked on the phone which he still had no answer for her. Finch didn't want anyone else to know about the machine for their own protection. Learning about the machine made you a target, but Carter was getting more suspicious of how they were attaining their information.

"I don't know Joss we were just given his name about an hour or so ago. Finch, and I were just researching him, and where he lived to go find him." The machine always gave numbers, and usually they had enough time to get to them before something happened.

"John why did your source give my son's name, and friends of mine in time but not Byron's? He was a good man, and a good cop he was happy being retired focusing on being just a grandfather. _Now its all gone he had a family John_." her voice wobbled at the end, and she shook her head looking out the window. But before Joss did so he saw the unshed tears forming in her eyes. John hesitated only for a brief moment before he laid a hand on her arm. He felt her muscles bunch, and she shifted her head to look at him. The air between them felt thick with tension, and he dropped his hand away.

"I'm sorry I promised to keep your friends, and family safe which I already failed." she shook her head.

"No you didn't John you haven't failed me. I haven't seen him in years, and you didn't know he was my mentor until I told you which scares me John."

"What scares you?"

"How does she know?" she shrugged her shoulders a bit. "How did she know about him how did anyone?"

"Joss I think the woman that's coming after you is working with another person it would explain her knowing about what it is we do."

"So you are saying I have two people that are after me?"

"No, actually still just the one. I think the woman that's coming after you is working with the same woman that kidnapped Finch."

"Root?"

"Yeah, she's good with computers, and she's deadly."

"Well then it might make sense since in my sealed file it does list Byron Kennedy as an officer I worked with. He was actually my training officer back in the day."

"Okay, is there anything else you can think of that Root would exploit for this Amber girl to go after you?"

"I don't think so John. I can't think of anything else in there. I had worked my way up from the bottom it was long, and hard work especially for me since I am a woman."

"Any old partners that might become targets?"

"I have a couple."

"Joss I need their names." she nodded her head. "I'm going to ask again Joss for you to go into a safe house with your son."

"And I will politely tell you to stuff it."

"Its for the best I can concentrate on Root, and this Amber woman coming after you and Finch."

"No."

"Joss."

"Did you ask Finch to hide?" John just stared at her without answering her. "I didn't think so John. I'm going to help you stop Root, and I am going to find this bitch that's coming after me. So the sooner we stop arguing about it the sooner we can get to working together in finding them to stop them!"

"What about your boyfriend shall I have Finch set up a safe location for him as well?" he forced through gritted teeth. He hated bringing up her mystery man, but he was in danger as long as they were still dating. Joss couldn't handle another person she cared for being a target, and he would protect this guy no matter if he had the one thing he wanted most in the world.

"Who?" she looked at him a bit confused.

"Your boyfriend." he watched a smile tug on her lips, and even though it felt like a punch to his heart that she was smiling thanks to the mention of this mystery guy he was just happy she was smiling.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Fine, the guy you've been seeing Joss I need to get him into a safe location as well he could be a target."

"He won't go into a safe house."

"Even if knowing his life depended on it?"

"Even then. He's not the type to hide anymore than I am." John didn't like that dreamy, and distant look in her eyes it meant she was really happy with this guy. God he was tired of the seesaw he felt inside when it came to this woman. One minute he was happy with his decision about cutting ties with her, and the next he was feeling something claw at his insides in jealous rage at this mystery man that made her this happy.

"Well convince him." he said with a little bit more bite to his words than he wanted which she arched a finely sculpted brow at.

"It won't happen he doesn't do anything he doesn't want too." she snorted at the absurdity of his suggestion.

"If you like this guy this much that must mean this guy worships the ground you walk on, so he would do anything for you including going into a safe house until further notice."

"John look I have a confession to make." John looked at her, but before she even got a chance to say anything else his cell rang. He clicked a button in his ear piece.

"What's up Finch?"

"Something happened Mr. Reese."

"What?"

"Detective Fusco was just shot."

* * *

Author's note: So this chapter is a little longer then the previous though and poor John still jealous of himself lol. His words are kind of right too he does worship the ground she walks on hahahahahahahaha, and poor Fusco was just shot...uh-oh I just realized this is my second cliffie I wrote in two separate stories for POI.

And I know people are impatiently waiting for the next chapter of Cherished Moments to know what's going on with Joss, and I was going to try to post tonight but I am running out of time because I have to watch my Psych tonight lol. So its being pushed back till tomorrow but I beg of you not to lob pointy objects at me since you need me conscious to post so that's my defense and I'm sticking too it lol.

Hope you enjoyed, and I thank you for taking a brief second to read/review its always appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

John kept his eyes on the road, but his mind was on the woman beside him desperately fighting back tears. The ragged breaths she exhaled were of any indication she wasn't having much success. She was on a roller coaster of emotions right now, and he was going to kill Amber for putting her through so much.

"Finch any word yet of how bad Fusco was shot?"

"None. He had called to let me know what was found at the crime scene I heard his partner shout to get down. The next thing I heard was gunshots Fusco's partner shouting they needed an ambulance, and our connection was lost." John flicked a sidelong glance at Joss who was staring out the window, but her stiff posture spoke of her pain. She was blaming herself for Lionel getting shot. "How's our detective Carter?"

"Holding her own, but we need to find them quick Finch." _she can't take much more_ his mind added but kept it to himself. "Joss you know Lionel he'll be alright."

"You don't know that John."

"Actually I do he's like a fungus you just can't get rid of him." John tried for a small joke. Her head snapped her dark brown eyes blazed with anger, and John much rather her pissed off then drowning in guilt.

"Don't speak about him like that!"

"I wouldn't if you would stop blaming yourself for him getting shot."

"How can I not John?"

"He chose not to go into a safe house as did you no one told him not to go in. Joss I know you are worried about him as I am, but try not to assume the worst." he spoke pulling to the side of the curb as they arrived at Byron Kennedy's apartment complex. There was about ten cop cars, a fire engine, and an ambulance all sitting there. He barely stopped the car before Joss was already out of it running over to the ambulance. John climbed out deciding to get close, but stay in the shadows to know if Lionel was alright. John smiled lightly when several cops, and the paramedics moved out of his line of sight so he could see Lionel sitting up on the gurney looking disgruntled.

"Finch, Lionel is alright."

"Detective Fusco is alive?! Oh thank god."

"Yes he appears to have taken my precaution to heart, and wore his bulletproof vest." Reese looked around the area trying to find where a shooter might have been waiting for him. "Finch there are numerous high rise buildings surrounding Kennedy's apartment complex any of them could have hidden a shooter."

"Its safe to assume they have bounties on their heads Mr. Reese. The machine got their numbers all at the same time, and now detective Fusco was shot at by all appearances of a professional."

"Luckily he was wearing his bulletproof vest at the time, but the hitman must realize Lionel is still alive. Which means Lionel is still in a lot of danger, and this next time the hitman tries again it will be a headshot. We need to advise Lionel to go into hiding for the time being until we can get Root, and Amber."

"I will set up another safe location its too risky to place detective Fusco with the already hidden Taylor Carter, and Mrs. McNamera."

"I'll let Lionel in on the good news." John called Fusco, and he watched the man pick up the phone slowly as in some pain. "Hello Lionel how's the chest?"

"Didn't know you cared, but why did you bring Carter?" John watched as Joss turned away from Fusco to look around till she found him as he stood in the back in the shadows. He waved a little at them.

"She was with me when I got the call Lionel that you were shot she wouldn't get out of my car. I can't protect her, and you at the same time. I am not asking this time I am telling you to go into hiding Finch is already acquiring a safe home for you."

"Alright I'll go wherever the walking dictionary tells me to as long as you protect Carter." John smiled as Carter made her way back over to him. Lionel was protective of her which eased his worry when she was investigating cases without him. She had someone looking out for her back when he couldn't be there for her.

"Will do now Lionel go to the hospital I will advise Finch to pick you up there."

"How am I going to explain my absence from work?"

"We'll think of something Lionel." John hung up the phone as Carter stopped in front of him.

"He's going to be alright."

"I know." John smiled sensing her nerves were still frayed.

"Thank you John for taking me with you so I could see him. I don't know what I would do if he-" John placed his hand on her arm when her voice cracked, and she couldn't finish the sentence.

"Its going to be alright Joss."

"It will be since I had a change of heart John." he didn't know what she meant so he waited for her to continue. "You need to concentrate on finding this woman, and Root which you can't do because you are looking over my shoulder all the time. I was selfish in wanting to catch this woman, and it cost a good man his life. Its all my fault had I just listened to you maybe you could have been there in time to save him. I'm so sorry John." tears fell down her cheeks, and he couldn't stand it. She had nothing to apologize for she wasn't at fault. John reached out brushing his fingers against her cheeks.

"You have nothing to apologize for, but I am glad that you're changing your mind about going into a safe home. I know its hard for you to be doing this since its in your nature to go after instead of stepping back, but I will always have your back Carter." she smiled as she nodded curtly her tears ceased. John realized he was just touching her face for no reason, so he dropped his hand away from her soft skin. "I'll get Finch to get you, and Lionel a place together. I can't put you with your son since he's already hidden, but you'll be safe until this is all over." he assured her. She stared up into his eyes, and John felt the air between them change. John's eyes fell to her lips silently wishing she hadn't just licked them making her full lips even more enticing. He leaned his head down unable to fight the feelings she aroused in him any longer when his phone rang. They both jumped back in surprise, and he pulled his cell out of his suit jacket. It was the same blocked number Amber had given him in the bar. His back stiffened as he answered it.

"Hi Johnny." her breathy voice filled his ear. If he didn't know how unbalanced she was he would have said that she sounded nice.

"You shot Lionel. I don't like when people shoot people I consider a friend." he turned away from Carter.

"Is that her? I want to talk to that bitch!" Carter tried to grab the phone, but he shot her a look which made Joss drop her arms to her sides though her eyes remained angry.

"Yeah well I don't like when people are about to kiss a woman that destroyed my life, but I forgive you." John's hand tightened on his phone.

"Mr. Reese it sounds like she knows where you are!" Finch's worried voice filtered through his other ear as he flicked his gaze around the surrounding area. She was near, but he just didn't know where?! John took a step in front of Joss making sure no one could get a clear shot of her.

"But you hurt my feelings Johnny that you would even believe I would shoot Lionel."

"So you're saying that you didn't?" John already kind of figured that out but he was aiming for answers, and maybe a way for Harold to trace the call.

"Nope I wouldn't shoot him I would stab him in the heart repeatedly for being a friend to Jossy." she chuckled. "Ooh lets play a game Johnny lets call it _Guess the Shooter_! I should market it I think it would kill in sales." she burst out into laughter at her own pun. "Get it Johnny kill in sales oh I crack myself up sometimes." John looked down at Joss's tense body as she looked around her hand at her gun as if readying herself for a gunfight.

"How about Root?"

"Who?"

"You know the woman you are working with."

"Well her name's not Root silly, and good guess but WRONG! Try again." John's grip tightened on the phone getting fed up with her.

"Why don't you come out in the open Amber, and stop these games?"

"You stopped playing my game why?"

"I didn't find it enjoyable."

"You hurt my feelings again Johnny." he heard the tightening of her voice knowing he was pissing her off. Maybe if he could piss her off she would focus her attention on him, and forget about going after Joss.

"Joss is a million times more of a woman than you could ever be Amber. She's got everything you don't she has intelligence, looks, and friends. What do you have? Oh that's right you have nothing except for an empty vendetta against a woman you probably look up too, and is the reason why you despise her now! You aren't even that beautiful when you hit on me the other night I was trying to be nice to not hurt your feelings, but I wouldn't touch you if you were the last woman alive!" Joss's eyes were big as saucers as she eyed him.

"Mr. Reese are you sure antagonizing her is the best possible plan of action?" Finch demanded.

"John what the hell are you doing she'll come after you?!" John ignored both Finch, and Joss he needed Amber to be knocked off her game. She had too much power in this equation he needed to take some of it away. He thought he heard crying, or laughter he wasn't quite sure which one since she hadn't said anything since he started verbally attacking her.

"_Johnny you were supposed to be different_." her words were shallow, and sounded like she was crying.

"I think about Joss all the time."

"Shut up!" she sobbed, and John knew he had her.

"What's wrong Amber you don't want to hear the truth? You don't want to hear me tell you that I lust after Joss! I think about bedding her all the time, and no woman compares to her especially you!" he listened to the gasping sobs in his ear from Amber ignoring Joss's sharp intake of breath beside him. He didn't really want her to know how he felt about her, but if it was a way to get Amber to stop terrorizing innocent people instead to come after him then he would bare all. He purposely kept his eyes from Joss's as he smirked deciding to go for broke. "I love her." the hysterical sobs in his ear coming from the phone were deafening they were strangled, and angry. John felt Joss grab his free hand, and he looked into her eyes seeing her stunned expression. If it was any other time he would have found it quite humorous that he stunned Joss Carter speechless, but right now it wasn't any laughing matter. He hadn't wanted to admit to his feelings to himself let alone have to bare it out to the world to hear especially Joss's ears.

"_Johnny why are you saying these things_?!"

"Because it's the truth so leave Joss alone, and come after me."

"No John!" John shot an icy look at Joss who was struggling to grab the phone away from him. He stepped away from her.

"_You'll regret being so mean to me John_." her voice was cold before John heard the dial tone in his ear, and he quietly hung up the phone.

"Finch-"

"I tried tracing the call, but she's using an untraceable prepaid phone. I am on my way to go pick up detective Fusco now where do you want me to pick up detective Carter?"

"I'm going to take her back to the station you can pick her up there." John grabbed her arm, and propelled her forward towards his car again.

"John did you mean what you said?" she demanded as she had to practically run to keep up with his long strides. Amber was close around here somewhere, and once he had Joss out of harms way he was going to search the city till he found her got her to tell him where Root was, and then deal with her. "JOHN?!" she grabbed his arm pulling him out of his intense focus. He didn't look at her just opened the passenger door for her.

"Get in Carter." he walked around to the driver's side, and Joss finally listened to him climbing inside, and he drove off.

* * *

Joss stared at his profile as he continued to drive them to the station in silence. Joss never in her life heard him that way he had been intentionally cruel to Amber to hurt her, and try to piss her off into coming after him. Her mind was stuck on his confessions replaying them over, and over again reveling in the fact that John Reese shared her feelings. But even though she felt elation that it wasn't one sided as she once thought she was petrified of what it meant for their relationship. Where did they go from here? John said he loved her, but did that mean he wanted to see where a more then friendly relationship could go or not? Was she even sure she wanted to try? John had lots of baggage that came with him he was struggling to even believe he deserved to walk the earth. Could she be enough for him to make him want to move forward in his own life?

"Joss stop staring at me." he sighed his eyes still on the road, and she blinked her eyes a little realizing she had been staring at him the entire drive lost in thoughts.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Don't play dumb John its unbecoming of you! Did you mean it when you said you loved me, or was it just a way to piss her off to get her to go after you instead of me?"

"I meant every word I said." he pulled up to the side of the road near the police station. "You need to go get all the case files of your former investigations Joss, and take them with you when you go into the safe location. Call Finch, or myself if you find something of interest that will help us figure out who Amber really is." when she just continued to sit in his car he looked at her. "Go Joss."

"I can already feel you pulling away from me which I know why, but its not fair to me John."

"Joss just get out of the car."

"Tell me I'm imagining it, and I will. Tell me that by the end of this whole ordeal you will still be there by my side."

"I told you Joss that you're not alone." he looked away staring ahead out the windshield as people walked to get to and from places. Joss searched his face noting the tightening of his lips, the hard edges to his face, and the set of his jaw.

"John I feel like if I let you leave right now I will never see you again, and I can't bare that."

"My feelings for you won't change our relationship Joss."

"That's not it John! You pissed her off what if she tries to kill you?!"

"I can handle myself Joss." the rational side to her knew that it really did he was in the damn CIA, but the irrational side the side that thought with her heart didn't want him to take that risk. He meant too much to her!

"John I need to tell you something." but he shook his head.

"Go now Joss I need to concentrate on finding Amber, and Root before its too late."

"But John-"

"Just go please."

"I will but look at me for a second John." she commanded when he did she grabbed his cheeks in her hands, and pulled him towards her for a kiss. Their lips melded together, and good lord did he feel amazing. Joss hadn't kissed a guy in a very long time, and almost forgot how wonderful the art was. His lips were soft, and gentle for a man that was all hard, and demanding. John's hands lifted into her hair cradling her head sweetly as they kissed. Joss had meant the kiss to last no longer then a few seconds, but she hadn't quite realized just how powerful the pull he had on her would be. But it was John who pushed out of the kiss first before the kiss could deepen. Joss lifted her chin silently loving the dazed look in those sexy blue eyes of his as she opened the car door climbing out of his car. She paused a moment leaning down eyeing him. "Oh, and John one other thing there isn't any guy I've been seeing. I only want you." and with that she slammed the car door shut walking towards the station needing to get those case files before Finch arrived, and try to put what was happening with John aside until they could really talk about their feelings after this was all over.

* * *

Author's note: See Fusco is safe and sound :) But uh-oh John just pissed off the psycho, and if you thought things were bad before you haven't seen the next chapter *cue evil laughter BAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA* here's a tiny little hint for you...something bad happens to two characters :)

YAY our peeps kissed I couldn't resist giving you guys a little taste of Creese since we are all starved for a bit of Creese action(if you minds went straight to the gutter I welcome you to the darkside ;P) and there is no new episode of POI till April 4th(eeep its a birthday present to me since my birthday is April 6th YAY). What are we going to do without POI? *sobs* I need POI!

I got some bad news for you guys or maybe good depending on how much you either like or hate my stories, because after today I won't be able to post till next week sometime I am going out of town from Thursday-Tuesday and with that I am going to be a bit behind schedule on everything, and I will try my hardest to get a post on like next Wednesday or so for you! But as always I thank you to everyone who takes the time to read, and review its awesome that you do it, and I appreciate it a lot!


	8. Chapter 8

Joss couldn't concentrate as she sat at her desk gathering up all the files she could that could possibly point them in the right direction as to who Amber truly was. The kiss with John was presently occupying her attention since all she wanted to do was try it again, and again. The man had the softest lips imaginable, and lordy the man knew how to kiss. Joss forced those troubling thoughts about John out of her mind needing to focus her attention back on the task at hand rather then fantasizing about his mouth. She could worry about getting his mouth back on hers after they caught Amber, and Root! Her desk phone rang, and even though she knew that Finch would want her to ignore it she couldn't. She picked up quickly.

"Detective Carter." she spoke hooking the phone in the crux of her shoulder, and ear so she could continue gathering up her supplies. She frowned when she heard a ragged breathing on the other end. "Hello? This is detective Carter may I help you?" she asked again. When again all she got was breathing she sighed before hanging up hating when people got the wrong number. Joss just put the phone back into the cradle when she got a ring on her cell phone. She pulled it out seeing it was a blocked number, but not either John's or Finch's. She furrowed her brows as she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello."

"Who is this?"

"Johnny loves you!" Joss's eyes widened as she recognized the trembling voice from the message she left on her answering machine. It was the woman that was stalking her, and preying on her loved ones.

"Who is this?" Joss's first instinct was to confront this woman, but maybe pretending was a better way to go. If the woman was mentally unbalanced she might actually tell her who she was.

"I'm so tired of everyone not believing me when I say you're a monster! No one believes me everyone views me as the monster, but I do not hide behind the badge."

"Just tell me who you are so I can help you?"

"You know who this is Jossy!" her voice grew cold, and Joss nodded her head forgoing pretending to be ignorant.

"Hear me Amber, or whatever the hell your name is you stay away from my friends, and my family you got that?"

"I hurt inside because of you, I died because of you, and now you will pay for what you did to me!"

"What are you talking about? I don't-" Joss was at a loss of how to get through to this woman that needed help. "I don't know who you are or what you think I did to you, but I'm sorry I really am?!"

"_You don't remember the pain you caused me? You don't remember me at all_?"

"No because I'm a good person I want to save people not harm them, so whatever you think I did to you it wasn't me."

"A good person?! A good person wouldn't rob me of the man I love, and make me watch him die!"

"I didn't do that!" Joss shouted into her cell phone. Several eyes glanced in her direction, but Joss didn't care. All she cared about was stopping this woman's misplaced vendetta, and catching her to lock her away so she could never hurt anyone else again. But Joss forced herself to calm down, and speak quieter. "I wouldn't do that I wouldn't intentionally kill someone like you are doing right now."

"You think you're better than me don't you?"

"Honestly yeah I do. I'm not some cold blooded murderer that you claim I am. I am not hiding, and attacking innocent people that can't protect themselves like you are."

"Will you still feel better than me when I make you feel exactly as I do right now?! Shattered, and empty inside. You took away the only good thing in my life Jossy you took away the only man to ever love me, so now I am going to take yours from you."

"You stay away from John you got me? Just stay the hell away from the people I love."

"Johnny was supposed to be different. He was supposed to see through your façade but he doesn't. He allows his lust for you to cloud his judgment he allows the need to bed you to warp his mind into believing you're this saint. Johnny said some mean things to me." Joss heard the wobble in her voice. "I can't get his words out my head!"

"End this you have the power to end this Amber you know you do. You say you feel shattered, and empty inside so do something about it. Go seek help, and stop this vengeance it never helps lessen the pain you feel inside."

"I can see through you Jossy even if no one else can. You don't care about my pain, or anything about me. You don't even remember who I am, but you will. I will not stop till you feel my never ending pain. See you soon Jossy." Joss heard the dial tone greet her ear, and she gasped in oxygen when she realized she had been holding her breath as she spoke to the woman.

"Carter ya'll right?" she blinked rapidly looking over to several of her friends on the force whom were looking at her with concern.

"Yeah fine. I'm gonna go check on my partner." they nodded, and Joss grabbed the top files of all the cases where she had to shoot and kill the perp. She walked unsteadily towards the exit the weird conversation still fresh on her mind. She couldn't get through to the woman she was beyond help, and she was worried about what she might do now that John had hurt her feelings? Would she go after John next? Joss saw Finch at the curb awaiting her to come on out, and he looked uneasy.

"We overheard your conversation detective you need to get into the car now." Joss sunk into the passenger seat eyeing the back seeing it empty. Finch quickly as he could hurried around towards the driver's side.

"Where's Fusco?"

"Dropped him off already, but I'm sure I will be able to get you to the safe location without exposing his whereabouts since he just got there himself." she nodded her head feeling like she was drowning under emotions.

"You overheard the conversation with Amber?"

"Yes we overhear most of your conversations detective."

"We as in you, and John I presume."

"Yes."

"Is he listening now?"

"Yes detective." she nodded her head.

"Good because I need him to be careful." she looked out the window so Finch wouldn't see the tears swim in her eyes.

"Detective I assure you Mr. Reese will take every precaution he can, but as you know he is quite capable of taking care of himself."

"I know that in my head, but in my heart it doesn't matter how many years of military background, and training he's had I'm scared for him. He means a lot to me Finch, and I can't lose him." not when they were just finding one another. Joss hadn't felt this way about any man in her life not even Taylor's father made her feel this consuming love as she felt for John. It was overwhelming, and empowering at the same time.

"Detective I might be speaking out of turn here, but I don't think it would be very wise for you and Mr. Reese to make anything more of your relationship than what it is already."

"Oh yeah, and why not?"

"Because Mr. Reese can't handle that." Joss forced her eyes from the passing scenery to Finch's profile.

"He's not listening anymore is he?" she demanded, and when he nodded his head in agreement was when she spoke again. "What do you mean he can't handle that?"

"Mr. Reese might like to think he has no emotions left that he's void of humanity, but he's not. John feels much more deeply than anyone would believe, or would care to believe he does."

"I believe that. I also believe him when he says he loves me."

"I do too since Mr. Reese doesn't fall in love quickly or easily. When Mr. Reese falls for a woman he falls forever, and he's always had a soft spot for you detective."

"I hear a giant but coming."

"Mr. Reese may have strong feelings for you, but that doesn't mean he will act on those feelings. If I know John as well as I think I do I believe you will never see him again after he catches Amber."

"Why? I don't believe he's a coward he has never run from a fight, and I don't believe he would run away from his feelings for me."

"You can torture John till an inch of his life without hearing a cry for help, or mercy from him. But those he cares about is his weakness he'd give up whatever they wanted to save someone he cared for. He'd give up his life for you detective without a second thought, or a moment of hesitation."

"I love him Harold, and I will protect him just as much as he will protect me. You want me to push aside my feelings for him so we can go on about business as usual, but what about us? Shouldn't we be able to have a life outside of whatever it is we are doing?"

"Mr. Reese's life is about what we are doing detective. John needed a purpose in life he was spiraling out of control, and slowly killing himself."

"And you gave him a purpose to live I get that. But I want to give him something as well I want to give him my love, and receive it back. He's capable of love Harold."

"I know that detective."

"So how can you sit there and tell me to forget about loving him, and let things go back to the way they were. How can you even think it can I can't stop hearing his words in my mind?!"

"Even if it was for the best to let everything go back to the way they were?"

"Exactly who is it best for us, or you?"

"Excuse me?"

"You want him to run around saving all these people at the expense of his own life what about John Harold? What about him doesn't he deserve to live too?" Harold pulled up to a red light, and when they were stopped he turned to look her in the eyes.

"Detective you misunderstand me as I stated Mr. Reese feels deeply, but not for himself. He views himself unworthy of redemption, or love."

"He's a good man Harold."

"I agree with you Joss he is a good man, but no matter how much we believe it for him that doesn't mean _**he**_ will ever come to believe it himself."

"I won't let his past shut me out of his future."

"Detective he will cut ties with you if you get too close." she stared at Harold before he turned to look back at the road. Joss swallowed a lump that formed in her throat as they continued to drive. She believed Harold when he said that. Joss couldn't worry about her future with John until she knew they had a future to get too. They needed to find this Amber woman soon, but what she said struck a cord with her. She said she killed a man she loved which meant the person she shot, and killed was a male which narrowed some of her case files down.

"Amber said that I shot, and killed a man that she loved which could narrow down some of the case files." she said pushing through the manila folders. She found the one she was looking for with the name Sanderson scrawled on top. "This was the most recent case of myself having to shoot, and kill a man in the line of duty."

"Who?"

"His name was George Sanderson he shot, and killed his wife in cold blood. We answered a 911 call, and we found him sobbing with her on the ground dead already. We tried to talk him down, but his daughter appeared out of the bedroom he swung his gun towards the young woman to kill her, and so I fired first."

"What is the child's name?" Joss pushed through the file going through it looking for the name of the young orphaned girl.

"Oh my god." Joss breathed.

"What?"

"Her name is Amber Sanderson age 19."

"How long ago was this?"

"Four years."

"Which would place her at the tender age of 23 now, and Mr. Reese said she was young in her twenties."

"Do you think this could be her that is targeting the people I love? But I killed him to save her life. I hugged her while she was sobbing hysterically, but she seemed like she had a good head on her shoulders. I can't believe its her." Finch lifted his hand to his ear she suspected he was calling John again. Joss watched as Harold pulled over to the side of the road. "What are you doing Finch?" she asked, but he pointed to the backseat where his laptop sat. She turned around, and grabbed it for him.

"Mr. Reese her name is Amber Sanderson we were on our way to the safe location when the detective found a case that matched what Amber spoke of. She said that the detective killed the man she loved and made her watch. The most recent shooting was of a man named George Sanderson shot, and killed in defense of an Amber Sanderson. Yes Mr. Reese I'm on it right now locating her address." Joss followed Harold's hands as they moved quickly in precision on the keyboard. The man was really good with computers maybe she should call him in whenever she has trouble with her damned computer when it froze! Joss wished she could speak to John herself, but he was busy waiting for Harold to give him a location on where Amber lived.

"She lives at 115 Wilmont Road apartment 56!" Joss took the laptop he handed towards her as he pulled away from the curb. They were moving further, and further out of the city which meant traffic was getting lighter. "I am in the process of getting her there Mr. Reese once I have dropped her off I will get you any more information on her that I can." Joss looked out the window for a moment taking in the scenery once more. "Mr. Reese." Joss snapped her head to the side when Harold's voice sounded panicky.

"What's going on Harold?" Joss demanded.

"There is a gold colored car approaching us quickly, and they are not slowing down." Joss turned to look out the back window, and saw he was correct. She let out a sound when the gold colored sedan rammed the back of their bumper. Joss turned her head to look back at Finch as he grappled with the wheel trying to keep the car under control.

"Don't panic Harold!" she whispered pulling her gun out of her holster rolling the window down. "Keep driving, and hold tightly to the wheel." she stuck her head out the window aiming her gun towards the front tire of the car. She searched inside the other car through the windshield able to make out a silhouette of a woman, but otherwise could not recognize her. She shot once, and Harold veered their car awkwardly throwing her aim off as she attempted a second shot. "Harold stop panicking!" she shouted.

"I'm trying detective." she heard the terror, and panic in his voice. Joss wished she could comfort the poor man who obviously wasn't used to these sort of things happening, but she needed to concentrate on shooting the tire to end this once, and for all.

"You're doing good Harold keep it steady." she tried to aim for the tire again, but the gold colored car sped up to ram their bumper once more. She quickly sat back in the car turning around in her seat tensing. "She's going to ram us again Harold."

"Mr. Reese we could use your assistance!" Joss felt the harsh ram of her front bumper hitting their back one. Harold tried to keep control of the wheel, but they were driving too fast and he over compensated. She screamed when they spun out of control heading straight for a tree the sound of crunching metal greeted her ears, glass spraying everywhere, and pain exploded throughout her body followed by blissful darkness.

* * *

"HAROLD! HAROLD ARE YOU, AND JOSS ALRIGHT?!" John shouted as he quickly made a U-turn from heading towards Amber Sanderson's apartment to go to the aide of the people he cared about the most. He had heard Joss, and Harold's screams, and what sounded suspiciously like glass shattering. He felt like he was choking on air. "TALK TO ME!" he stomped his foot down on the gas pedal speeding up needing to get to them fast. Harold had said he was on his way to take Joss to the safe home. John didn't like the tremble inside him as negative thoughts filled him. If Harold, or Joss was hurt in anyway….but he shrugged his shoulders trying to rid himself of those disturbing thoughts. "Harold answer me are you alright?" he tried again, but was greeted with deafening silence. "Hold on both of you I'm on my way." he heard honks as he ran a red light to get to them as quickly as possible. If anything happened to them he would make sure Amber, and Root wished they never were born.

* * *

Author's note: Yay I finally got a chance to update, and yay all the fun stuff is happening! I'll give you a hint...its quite a bang ;P

And does anyone else find a very angry/vengeful John Reese sexy or is it just my dirty mind...guh I need to go write some smut where John's pissed off hahahahahahahaha that would be hot :)

Thanks to everyone's well wishes I thank you for it I had a lot of fun :) And as always thank you for reading, and reviewing its wonderful and I adore it so much!


	9. Chapter 9

"_You ran my Harold off the road_!" her dark brown eyes filled with hatred as she stared down at the bowed head of the woman she had vowed to help, and who was weeping uncontrollably at this moment. She only cared about two things getting her hands on the machine, and Harold. This woman almost took one of those things away from her who happened to be the creator of the machine. Didn't this woman realize whom she could have killed?!

"Who?" Root watched as the woman lifted her head tears trekking down her cheeks her mascara running. Her nose was red, and her eyes puffy as if she's been crying for a while now. She had arrived here with information on where the stupid detective's son, and friend was at when she came upon this mess. She finally gotten the woman to say what happened, and was coming to the realization that she couldn't manipulate this woman as she once thought she could.

"You know the man that was in the car with the detective you tried to kill he's my Harold! I told you I'd help you get revenge against the detective, but in return you would kill John Reese. Which you haven't done yet!"

"_JOHNNY_!" she sobbed as she buried her head into her hands, and Root grabbed at her hair yanking her head back listening to the grunt of pain slip from Amber, or whatever the hell her name was to stare into her eyes.

"What is the matter with you pull yourself together?!" Root said quietly.

"He loves her. How could he love her after what she has done?" Amber's eyes welled up with more tears, and Root let go of the woman's hair.

"She loves him that's why you were going to kill him remember?!"

"That was before I realized how special he was."

"_Special_? Joss loves him so much killing him would destroy her!" the woman wasn't listening, and she wasn't making any sense. "I've helped you with going after her son, her friends, and her co-workers now will you just KILL JOHN REESE already!" she didn't care if the girl succeeded or not. She needed Reese out of the way long enough for her to grab Harold.

"He's special he bleeds-" Root shoved the girl's head back, and stood up to full height.

"Yes I know he bleeds beautifully, and he's your grand finale."

"Yes you do understand. Jossy, John, and myself have a date with destiny to go on."

"Oh I understand perfectly Amber." Root walked to her purse where she dropped it on the couch upon entering the girl's small apartment. She picked it up before turning around to eye the unhinged woman smiling at her. "This is exactly why I don't work with people, and why machines are so much better. I thought I could use your hatred to my advantage in getting the machine, and Harold but I can see my own error in that thinking. But I have a remedy for that critical error which is to cut my losses. You Amber are bad code." Root stated as she pulled a gun out. Amber eyed the barrel of the gun, and then back up into her eyes.

"You're going to shoot me?" Root watched as the young woman giggled as she stood up, and danced a little in front of her.

"The fact that I'm going to shoot you is funny? How about I shoot you in a place where you can suffer as you slowly bleed to death?" Root asked as she aimed her pistol to the girl's abdomen.

"Bang, bang!" Amber giggled uncontrollably, and spread her arms wide as if daring her to do so.

"Goodbye Amber." Root grinned as she pulled the trigger.

* * *

Everything hurt from the roots of her hair all the down to her toes, but a soft murmuring brought her out of her slumber. Joss struggled to blink her eyes open. She sat straight up in bed immediately feeling her body scream in agony at the sudden movement. She stared wild eyed at John whom was talking to Harold who had his head wrapped with a bandage with a bright red crimson stain at the very top.

"Good evening detective." both set of eyes were now on her.

"How long have I been out?" she asked groggily rubbing her eyes. Her muscles ached like nobody's business almost like she had plowed into the tree instead of the car.

"Since just after the accident you helped me get Harold out, and then you fell unconscious again in my car. I had a half a mind to take you to the hospital, but I was worried that Amber would be waiting for you there." his normal light blue eyes were dark with anger. Joss hadn't been sleeping well for the past few days her mind wrapped around finding Amber before anyone else got hurt because of her preyed on her mind. She had a feeling that she had been more asleep than unconscious, but knowing John wouldn't believe her she kept quiet.

"Glad you didn't." she looked down at herself raising an eyebrow when she saw she was wearing a dark gray man's t-shirt. It smelled of John, and she longed to lift her arm up to inhale the soft shirt sleeve, but couldn't since he was standing right there. Her eyes shot up startled when she realized she had been asleep, so that must mean he had undressed her. John stared at her giving her a sheepish look.

"Your clothes were a bit torn, and had blood on them."

"So you got me naked?" Joss cocked a brow at John. She flicked a quick glance at Harold who looked around the apartment as if it was the most interesting place he ever seen. Joss shifted her dark gaze back onto John who looked so uncomfortable she could have laughed. He could handle ten guys shooting at him, but talking about undressing a woman made him squirm which was utterly fascinating to her.

"Not naked I left your-your undergarments on." he waved a hand helplessly at her. Joss knew that this situation was bad, but she couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her at John's obvious discomfort. John shot her a look, but she continued to smile at him. "You are staying here until this is all over Joss."

"Exactly where is here at?"

"You're at Mr. Reese's home detective since we can't place you with detective Fusco anymore. We are afraid that Amber, and Root will figure out where he is at, and both of you are in danger once again." she nodded her head. Interesting, she was going to stay at John's place.

"You know it takes me being stalked by a crazy lunatic, and nearly killed in a car crash to get an invitation to your home John." she sighed as she snuggled into his comfortable pillows lounging back needing to relax her sore body. Damn was his bed comfortable the only thing that would make this better was if this was under better circumstances, along with some ice cream, and a big strong male body beside her. The same male body that had piercing blue eyes that was staring holes into her person clearly not happy at how flippant she was acting. Well darn it she was tired of being scared, and on edge! She wasn't going to let Amber take anything more away from her than she already had.

"You weren't invited, and Joss you are not to leave my loft for any reason until I am sure the threat to you is over." she hid a smile at how protective he was being. The man was really wearing his heart on his sleeve without realizing it wasn't he? Joss couldn't resist teasing the big strong man a little bit more. It relaxed her which she needed it has been a harrowing few days.

"I'm under house arrest is that it? What will you do if I step outside will you punish me?" she joked, but the idea of him disciplining her gave her shivers. Damn it her comment was supposed to rile John up not her!

"Detective this is for your own good." Finch sighed, but it was John she watched. John made his way over to his bed where she currently laid on. Who would have thought she'd be in John Reese's bed by the end of today? Sure the hell not her! John stared down at her, and she refused to feel intimidated by his sheer size.

"This isn't a joke, and I don't care for you treating it as such! Harold, and you could have died." John's voice was rough. Since she had awakened about fifteen minutes ago his eyes had darted between her, and Finch as if reassuring himself that they both were truly alright. She now felt terrible for making jokes knowing it must have been hell on him finding the car with Finch, and herself in it not knowing if they were alive or not. She was being insensitive, and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him.

"I'm sorry John I didn't mean to make light of the situation." she reached out desperately to grab his hand before he could move away. She linked her fingers with his holding his calloused hand in her soft one. "John both Finch, and myself are alright we aren't going anywhere." she said quietly to keep it mostly between them. Joss searched his brilliant blue hues hoping he could see the truth in hers, and believe in it. She wasn't sure if she succeeded or not when he closed his eyes, and disengaged himself from her turning around.

"Joss don't leave this loft for any reason while I'm away."

"Where are you going?" but she was greeted with silence as both John, and Harold walked to his door. He watched her for a moment before Harold limped out first, and he shut the door softly behind him. She grumbled a bit as she flopped her arms on the mattress as half of her wanted to smack him, and the other half wanted to throw him on the bed to kiss him to no end. When he got back they were going to have a conversation, and he had nowhere to go to get away from it since she was under strict rules of not leaving his place! She smiled as she snuggled more into his pillows, and for the first time since this nightmare began she felt like there was a light at the end of the dark tunnel.

* * *

John was pissed off. He was angry with the situation, with Joss, and with himself. He was angry that she had shrugged off what had happened to her as if it wasn't a big deal. It was a big deal! Harold, and her could have died in that car crash. Luckily they survived, but when he pulled up upon the scene his heart had been in his throat as he got out his car, and ran to the smashed luxury car. The road was mostly abandoned except for an occasional car or two that passed by, and none offered him any assistance at rescuing Harold or Joss. Which was fine by him because by the time he heard sirens coming he had them in his car, and he took them to safety.

"Mr. Reese could you slow down?" John blinked forgetting he wasn't alone in the car, and let off the gas pedal.

"Sorry Finch. I'm going to ask again that you reconsider, and stay at my loft for the time being Harold."

"And I will politely decline Mr. Reese. I will be safe at the library with Bear."

"Will you?"

"Yes, and you need to go check Amber Sanderson's apartment."

"I'll head there after I drop you off."

"Afterwards you should head to detective Carter's apartment."

"Why?"

"Because I assume the detective would like some of her own clothes to wear." John shifted a bit in his seat when he thought about her laying in his bed in his clothes. She looked damned fine that way to him, but he would do as Finch suggested. "Mr. Reese."

"What Harold?"

"What will you do once this situation is resolved?"

"Move onto the next number why?"

"I meant about your more than platonic feelings for the detective. What are you going to do about those?"

"I'm not sure Harold."

"Detective Carter, and myself shared a conversation before the crash."

"A conversation about myself, and her? Is this when you hung up on me?"

"Yes."

"Finch-"

"I warned her that you probably will cut ties with her, and I advised her to not get too close to keep your relationship as it is." his lips thinned. He didn't like how predictable he was.

"How did she take it?"

"I assure you Mr. Reese the detective will not just allow you to walk away from her without an explanation." he nodded his head knowing that much already. Joss could be stubborn, and he had a feeling he had a fight on his hands when he got back to the loft tonight. He pulled up to the curb cutting the engine. "But I had a change of heart Mr. Reese." John lifted his gaze to his friend.

"You had a change of heart about what?"

"If its really for the best if you try to forget about your feelings for one another, and keep everything the status quo. I came to that rather obvious conclusion when I noticed how you two interacted at your loft Mr. Reese."

"We didn't interact in any way." Finch's raised eyebrows showed he clearly didn't believe him.

"Mr. Reese I do have eyes albeit they are a little less than twenty-twenty vision, but I can see your feelings for each other clear as day. I was worried that you wouldn't be able to handle it which is why I advised her to step back."

"Handle what?"

"Having someone love you, and need you in a way that no woman has in a long time John." he longed for this conversation to be over. He swung his car door open, and Finch did the same. They walked silently side by side into the library where Bear rushed them happily wagging his tail, and yelping. John smiled petting the dog's head. He knew that Bear would kill anyone that tried to harm Finch which made it a little easier to leave his friend here alone.

"I'll head over to Amber Sanderson's apartment now, and then get some clothes for Carter." he said turning to leave the library.

"Mr. Reese." John sighed knowing that had been too easy. He paused turning slightly to look at his friend, and employer.

"Yes Finch?"

"I was wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

"That you can't handle being loved because you can if you could just forgive yourself."

"Finch, Joss shouldn't love me, and after this is all over I will try to convince her of that."

"Good luck to you in that endeavor Mr. Reese though I sincerely doubt you will succeed."

"Thanks Finch." John knew he would have his hands full with Joss, but he had wanted Amber to lose some power which was why he had gone about blurting his feelings out in the open for her to hear. Which didn't work because Amber was nuts, and had tried to run down Harold and Joss instead of coming after him. Now Joss knew his feelings for her, and she seemed to share them making it damned near impossible to think of walking away from her. Her quick kiss had left him wanting more even if he knew it wasn't in her best interests to get mixed up with him. His insides twisted he felt so many conflicting emotions his heart wanted to be with her even though his mind knew he should disappear, and give Joss her life back.

"John one more thing, and I'll let it go to let you decide what you are going to do."

"What?" he let out a long suffered sigh.

"Sometimes you are given a second chance in life, and in love but its what you do with that second chance that defines who you are." John swallowed hard feeling like he was cut open, and exposed for the world to see.

"Harold I haven't known who I am for a very long time."

"She knows, and that's why she loves you Mr. Reese." John stared for a moment longer at Finch before turning his head away.

"I'll call you when I get to Amber's apartment." his voice cracked, so he cleared his throat hating the raw emotions in him. "Find out anything more about her that you can." he said without looking back at Finch exiting the library, but his mind were on Finch's words.

* * *

Author's note: hi everyone hopefully people aren't ready to harm me since I haven't posted a new chapter for like a week lol. But it was a lot busier than I thought it was going to be with my friends, and family coming out of the woodworks to hang out with me for my birthday which happened to be yesterday I'm an old geezer now I'm 27(lol) or this would have been posted yesterday :)

*spoiler alert* a twist is headed your way, and maybe a little Creese action :) :)

*sobs* no POI for another two weeks like what is CBS trying to do to us KILL US in anticipation? What are we supposed to do with another two week hiatus? But thank you so much for the wonderful reviews, and for reading :)


	10. Chapter 10

John came upon Amber Sanderson's apartment complex which was rife with police cars, and other law enforcement vehicles in front of the dark brown building. John made sure he had his stolen U.S. Marshal's badge before climbing out of his car. He flashed the badge to the uniformed cop holding back all the onlookers. He hurried to the apartment complex, and entered. There were several cops going up, and down the stairs.

"Hey who are you?"

"Marshal Jennings I'm looking for Amber Sanderson."

"Bad news Marshal she's dead." the detective motioned for him to follow.

"Cause of death?"

"A stabbing, but we were called in on reports of a gunshot coming from her apartment." the overweight detective sighed as they entered Amber's apartment where several CSU members were taking photographs, and fingerprints upon the entrance. John saw splatters of blood on the living room carpet it appeared fresh, and the glass coffee table nearest the blood was shattered as if someone had fallen onto it. He continued to follow the short man into the back bedroom where he paused a moment when he inhaled the distinct scent of decaying flesh.

"How long has she been dead?"

"CSU gives a guesstimate of a few weeks. Now we need to figure out who was firing a weapon with a dead body in here, and whose blood is it in the living room."

"Thanks detective." John sighed as he headed out of their only lead's apartment. He clicked the small button on his earpiece as he made quick work of the stairs. "Finch."

"Yes Mr. Reese?"

"I arrived at Amber Sanderson's home she's dead. She's been dead a couple weeks or longer."

"So that means she's not the woman after the detective."

"No, but she probably is the woman that was killed to assume her identity to go after Joss."

"Why?"

"I don't know possibly to throw us off the trail of who she really is."

"It could be anyone than Mr. Reese we are back to square one."

"I don't think so Finch. I need to speak to Carter more about what happened on this previous case."

"I looked up Amber Sanderson she was a straight A student at a private college called Albany College of Pharmacy and Health Sciences. She was single, and she had a nice job at a local market while she was studying to become a pharmacist."

"A good kid with her life cut short."

"Yes Mr. Reese." John hopped into his car.

"The crime scene had fresh blood Finch, and there was a lone gunshot which brought the police to the apartment in the first place. I think whomever killed the real Amber Sanderson assumed her identity, and had been staying there."

"Do you think maybe the gunshot was a self inflicted wound?"

"No maybe there was a falling out between Root, and Amber?"

"Why would you say that Mr. Reese?" if he had to wager a guess John would say Root didn't take it lightly that Amber had run Harold off the road along with Joss this afternoon. Up to this point everyone that Amber had gone after were of Joss's friends, and family some of which Joss hadn't seen in a while. Which meant there was some underlining digital footprint somewhere pointing Joss in connection with Gabrielle Mandella, and Byron Kennedy that Root used to her advantage. But actively going after Joss with Harold in the car sending his car careening into a tree that might of killed him didn't sound like Root. Root wanted to kidnap Harold not kill him until she got her access to the machine. No the act of aggression this afternoon was born out of desperation, and impulse not of precision, and intelligence like Root.

"Well if this woman that's going after Joss was staying at Amber Sanderson's apartment with a dead body she wouldn't allow that many people inside. If she is working with Root like we believe her to be than most likely Root knows where she was staying."

"Maybe the not so real Amber Sanderson shot Root? If she is as unstable as she appears Mr. Reese its very possible Root was the victim."

"Whomever was shot was injured, but is still alive Finch because there wasn't any trace of either woman other than the blood splatter." John personally didn't care who was shot he wanted to find both women before either one could harm the people he cared most for. "But the bigger question remains why didn't anyone report that the real Amber Sanderson was missing?" John pulled away from the curb needing to head to Carter's apartment first, and then to his loft to seek some more answers from her about this case.

"Well I have an answer for that question the real Amber Sanderson was a loner, and she had just taken a two week vacation off from work so she wasn't due to be at work till today. She didn't really have a digital footprint Mr. Reese her Facebook page consisted of only a few friends all of whom lived far away from her."

"So basically no one even knew she was missing."

"Precisely. I am going to look at the blueprints of the apartment complex to see if they have any security cameras in front of it, or across the street that happen to be angled towards the building."

"While you do that I'm going to head to Carter's place, and than back to my loft to speak with Carter. I don't find it coincidental that Joss's stalker had assumed a young woman's identity that had a prior connection with a case of Carter's. I just hope that Joss can remember some other detail from the case that we don't already know."

* * *

She was bored stiff. John was out there in who knows what kind of danger while she was stuck at his loft. She climbed out of his gigantic bed in search of something to do with herself until he arrived back. Joss knew that she had to stay here for her safety, but it didn't mean she couldn't long to leave. Joss shivered a little thanks to being almost naked in his place, and with the wide open space the air cooled in here quickly. His dark gray t-shirt was soft to the touch, and engulfed her much smaller frame. But it didn't offer much in the way of keeping her warm since the hemline reached the tops of her thighs, and she didn't have any bottoms on other than her black lacy panties. She eyed the giant mahogany dresser perched nearest the king sized bed as she weighed the pros, and cons of raiding it in search for something to put on her lower body.

What was the matter with her? It was simply to put something on to warm herself up it wasn't like she was raiding it to get her jollies! But what if he thought that? What if when he got back he thought she raided his dresser to see if he was a boxer or a brief man? She scoffed as if she thought about that all the time! Okay sure she wondered which he preferred on occasion, but who could fault her? The man was gorgeous, and she was just like any normal hot blooded female she could admire a nice male form couldn't she?

"See Joss this is what this man has reduced you into a woman that is having a damned argument with herself over his underwear!" she huffed to the silent room. She lifted her chin forcing her feet to propel her forward towards his dresser. Her hands hovered above the bottom drawer, and she curved her hands into the handles yanking it open before she could talk herself out of it. She exhaled when she saw jeans. Wait John wore jeans? Her eyebrows rose high as a smile graced her lips trying to picture him in them. John in blue jeans now that would be a sight to behold. She bet they were tight too which were her favorite kind. She scowled at herself shoving the drawer shut moving up to the next. She pulled it open seeing several colored t-shirts similar to the one she was wearing, and some still were in the packages.

Okay there were only four drawers, and the bottom two held jeans that he never wore, and undershirts she never got to see. The man only wore white dress shirts and all these undershirts were colored. She yanked open the next drawer to find those white t-shirts he probably wore all the time under his crisp white dress shirts. Which meant the next one she would finally get an answer to her burning question that was now slowly wasting her brain away. Boxers or briefs? Joss didn't pause yanking open the top drawer, and her eyebrows rose high. Now wait a minute all that happened to be in here were socks! Her eyes widened as a thought occurred to her did it mean that John went….

"What are you doing?" she whirled around squeaking as she slammed shut the drawer as she faced the entrance of his loft leaning against the dresser awkwardly.

"HiyaJohn." she cringed as she scurried away from his dresser as he looked away to pull his key out of the lock, and pick up a black bag that was sitting near his feet in the doorway. God she sounded like she got caught with her hand in the cookie jar, but in this case it was in his sock drawer! Her eyes zeroed in on the bag of food in his one hand, and the other held the black one he had picked up from the floor that he must of dropped to unlock the door. The black bag looked awfully familiar, and then it dawned on her it was one of her small carry on suitcases from her place. He eyed her with an expression she couldn't read as he kicked the door shut.

"What were you doing Joss?" he repeated.

"N-nothing." she stumbled on her words as she rubbed a hand across her forehead, and nervously laughed. He nodded his head, and she saw the smirk that was forming on his face. He placed the food on his kitchen countertop before holding out her suitcase. "What's this?" she took the bag from him.

"Finch thought you would like some clothes."

"And you rather me naked?" her words were out before she could stop them, but she couldn't help it. He dare smirk at her for catching her going through his dresser, so why not tease him about how he worded his statement! She plopped the bag down near his bed before turning her eyes back on him.

"I-I meant…what I meant was-" but she waved at him to keep him from stuttering to explain himself. She loved when he got all flustered it was cute, but she kept that little detail to herself.

"I already know the answer to my question John, and now I don't feel so bad about going through your drawers since you went through mine." she grinned at the expression on his face.

"Lets eat." he said. Joss felt like she won round one against him, and she was determined to win the war that he didn't even know he was in.

"What did you get?" her nostrils filled with a sweet aroma, and her stomach growled. She was starving.

"Since I knew I didn't have any actual food here I stopped for some Chinese on my way back here."

"Yummy, what did you get?"

"I didn't know what you liked so I got almond chicken, and Beef Lo Mein"

"A little of both." she grinned opening the bag pulling the piping hot food out. John opened the fridge door turning to look back at her.

"What would you like I can offer beer, or tap water?" she rolled her eyes eyeing the completely barren wasteland of his fridge other than maybe four bottles of beer.

"A beer would be great. You need to take better care of yourself John you don't have any milk in there, or anything for that matter!"

"It always goes bad." he shrugged pulling out two bottles of beer shutting the door softly. He handed her one, and placed his own on the countertop. Her eyes followed him as he walked away to hang up his long jacket along with his suit jacket on the hook next to the door. Joss quietly sat on one of the dark wooded barstools on the opposite side of the large countertop, and shook her head the man didn't even have a table to sit at. He grabbed the barstool next to her sitting down close to her, and she felt the air in the room thicken almost as if it had a charge to it. He rolled up his white dress shirt sleeves to the elbows, and grabbed one of the other plastic forks they supplied them with.

"So John."

"So what Joss?" he kept his eyes on his food, but she saw a small little smile on his face. He paused to open his beer to take a healthy swig of it before eating once more. He looked at her as she continued to just watch him. "What?"

"Oh come on you know what!"

"Not now Joss." she nodded her head allowing him his little reprieve.

"Okay, how about where did you go?"

"I went to Amber Sanderson's apartment."

"And?"

"And she's dead." her eyes widened, and joy filled her heart. The nightmare was over she could get her kid, stop having to hide, and possibly get John to agree to starting something up.

"Great I'm safe that means I can get my kid. I miss him like crazy."

"I know you do Joss, but you can't get Taylor not yet."

"Why not?"

"Because the person stalking you wasn't Amber Sanderson. Amber Sanderson was dead before your friend Gabby, and your mentor were murdered."

"But you said she told you her name was Amber."

"Yes she did, but she could have assumed the young woman's identity to hide her real one."

"That's not good since that means we are going backwards. She was the best bet."

"I know, but I still think it might be connected with that old case because how else did this woman know about Amber Sanderson?"

"True."

"Joss I need to know if you can think of anything else you haven't already told me about that case?" she stared into his eyes. She shook her head softly.

"No nothing John I can't think of anything. We can go over the file together later after dinner thoroughly, but off the top of my head I can't think of anything." she sighed losing her appetite.

"We'll find her, and get you back with your son again." John rubbed her back, and she smiled softly at him.

"Thanks John." she took a healthy gulp of her beer, and they both resumed eating. They ate in comfortable silence for about fifteen minutes until the food disappeared, and she chuckled softly grabbing her tummy.

"I'm stuffed." he sighed standing up, and yawning a little. She nodded her head in agreement with him because she was too.

"I think I overate John." she stood up wincing as she stretched a little.

"You need aspirin?"

"No, no I'm fine just a little sore that's all." John nodded his head, and they just stood there staring at one another. They had been dancing around the elephant in the room, and she couldn't do it anymore. "John we need to talk about it."

"Lets get looking at that file." he promptly turned around, and she sighed. Of course he was going to delay the talk since not many men liked talking about feelings, and men like John it was like pulling teeth. She grabbed her bottle of beer, and followed him towards the other side of the room where his television, and couch sat.

"Fine." she agreed waiting until he sat down putting her beer on his dark wooded coffee table as she sat beside him. He eyed her, and then down to where his shirt rode high on her thighs barely covering her. He cleared his throat before his gaze flickered away.

"You know you could change." which was true because she was freezing her tush off in his place without something on her, but she wanted to see if he would look again. Joss waited for only a moment before she was rewarded for her patience when John's gaze landed back on her body warming her up with his hot gaze. Well that just answered her question of whether or not to go put on some warm pants, and it was a big fat no.

"Yep."

"Why don't you this can wait a couple minutes? You had a long day today, and wouldn't you be more comfortable in your own clothes?" oh he would like that wouldn't he? If she had to use what god gave her to get somewhere with him than so be it!

"I would be." he blinked his eyes at her as she agreed with him, but made no move to get up.

"Alright then lets look at this case file of yours." she hid a smile when he looked at the manila folder dropping the conversation. She resisted the urge to do a victory arm pump since she felt like she won round number two. He handed her half of the papers, and he took half. Joss leaned back into the couch cushions putting her feet on the coffee table in front of her. They sat in silence reading through their halves of the paperwork for a good half hour before something of interest finally popped up.

"Oh my god John this is interesting, and I completely forgot about this." she said as she patted him on the shoulder getting his attention. He looked up from his paperwork, and looked at her.

"What?"

"This." she leaned into him holding out the paper for him to see. He took it, and she pointed at the police report. "George Sanderson's wife Victoria Sanderson filed for divorce it was why we believe he murdered her."

"It says here that Victoria Sanderson filed a harassment charge against a Rhonda Sylar for stalking. Victoria Sanderson had a restraining order placed upon Rhonda six months before her husband killed her. She wasn't allowed to be closer than 500 yards of her." John looked up from the paper.

"When I interviewed Amber Sanderson after her father killed her mother she claimed that her father, and mother were having marital issues for a few years. Amber revealed to me during her interview that her father was having an affair with another woman, but she didn't know the name of the mistress. She told me that her father broke it off with the other woman to try to fix things with her mother with a marriage counselor, and that was about three months before he killed her."

"Could it be this Rhonda Sylar was his mistress, and is now stalking your loved ones? The woman had been adamant that you made her watch the man she loved die, and that didn't fit with Amber since she was the daughter. But a mistress who had been stalking the family for a while might be a better fit."

"It would make sense." Joss felt a glimmer of hope. John reached up, and touched his ear.

"Finch, I have a name for you to check into. Rhonda Sylar." he once again touched his ear before turning his head, and smiling at her. "Good job detective." she nodded her head. Now that they had a possible lead again she wanted that talk, and she wanted it now.

"John?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Can you take your little earpiece out?" he looked at her, and she reached around him pulling out his gun from the back of his pants making sure the safety was on, and then placed it onto the coffee table beside her forgotten beer.

"What are you doing?" he asked but did as she asked pulling the earpiece out of his ear placing it on the coffee table along with his cell phone next to his gun. "We have more of this case file to look through."

"Not until we talk about it."

"Lets concentrate on this." he grabbed the papers, but she snatched them out of his hands placing them beside her.

"No I want to talk about it now. I allowed us dinner, we worked, and now we talk."

"Joss I don't want to fight."

"Then stop arguing with me, and talk to me about it." he shot her a look.

"There is nothing to talk about."

"No?"

"No."

"Well I happen to disagree."

"You are free to do whatever you want Carter just like I am too."

"So he's right."

"Whose right?"

"Finch! He was right that you are going to cut ties with me!" John stood up, and she followed. He had nowhere to go this place was one gigantic room.

"Can we not talk about this now?"

"Oh so you can pretend you never said that you loved me?!"

"You weren't ever supposed to know."

"Why?" he didn't answer her instead he looked away. She rushed around him deciding if he was going to reject her he was going to have to do it face to face. "Answer me John. Why wasn't I ever supposed to know that you love me?"

"Because every time I allow myself to feel something its always taken away from me. I don't think I can handle it if I lost you too." Joss felt herself crumble as he continued to look at anywhere other than at her.

"You won't lose me John I promise." he closed his eyes shaking his head. Joss reached up wrapping her arms around his neck his shirt she was wearing raised up as she did so, but she ignored the shiver thanks to the cool air that met her newly exposed flesh. She had some soothing to do of a man that was wounded inside. He might have scars on his body, but the ones on his soul worried her the most. If she couldn't get through to him she was sure he would disappear from her life. She held onto his rigid body noting the tension in him as if he wasn't accustomed to being held. "I love you John." she whispered in his ear, and she heard a strangled noise in the back of his throat as his body sagged a little in her arms as if in surprise. How could he even think she didn't love him in return?

"Don't." his choked whisper nearly made her want to weep. How could she stop? How did he think she could even try to stop loving him? She shook her head adamantly as she reached up cupping his cheeks forcing him to look at her, but he had his eyes closed.

"There is nothing in this world that could make me stop loving you. " she let go of his face before stepping back grabbing his strong hands in hers. "John look at me." she commanded softly, and his eyes opened slowly. Joss felt like all the oxygen in the room seeped out as she never in her life seen so much desperation in one man's eyes before. "I'm not going anywhere." she reaffirmed needing him to believe it.

"Even if you should?"

"Why should I? What shouldn't I love?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Joss felt tears well up in her eyes feeling like she was losing him.

"Yeah I do because the man I love is kind, gentle, and caring that he would give up his life to protect a person he didn't even know if it was the right thing to do."

"You are making me out to be some kind of savior, and I'm not." a tear slipped out sliding down his cheek, and he pulled his hands away from hers to angrily swipe it away. "I'm not, but you want to know what I am?"

"Let me guess someone that I can't love right?"

"I'm a killer nothing more, and nothing less. Jocelyn Carter the beautiful NYPD homicide detective deserves to love a good man."

"And I do."

"No you don't."

"You know what I see John when I look at you?"

"What?"

"A man that has a tormented past whose trying to move forward, but feels like he has no worth."

"Joss-" she shook her head not wanting to hear it. She placed a finger to his mouth shushing him.

"I love you, and I know you love me. But I know something about you that you don't, and that is you John Reese are worth waiting for." she swallowed the lump in her throat as she forced herself to drop his hands. If she pushed too hard she would lose him completely, and she couldn't risk him shutting her out. She couldn't fix him all she could do was wait for him to realize what she already knew that he was worth loving, and be there when he was ready. Joss turned to walk away, but he grabbed her hand yanking her back to him. Joss couldn't help the surprised sound that escaped her when his mouth latched onto hers hungrily.

Oh god what was happening here? Her heart hammered in her chest as John's mouth fused to hers, and was kissing her like no other man had ever done so in her life. She never felt so much need for her before, and she couldn't say it didn't feel gratifying. He pulled her to him so tightly it was almost as if he was trying to force her through him. Joss wrapped her arms around his neck as he shifted his head deepening the kiss making her feel sensations as his soft mouth was suctioned to hers demanding more of her. Was this really happening or was she imagining it again? Oh who cared if this was a pleasant dream than she would wake up feeling lonelier than ever, but wowzas was this a hot kiss even for her dreams. John's hands were in her hair holding her as he continued to kiss her with such intensity that it was slowly stealing all cognitive thought away.

She moaned in the back of her throat when she felt the warm, wet, and velvety softness of his tongue at her lips seeking entrance in her mouth which she gladly allowed. Oh wow John's tongue was….her brain went on the fritz when John's tongue searched her mouth as if he was seeking some sort of hidden treasure. When she was sure she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen was when the kiss ended, and they stood staring at one another gasping in ragged breaths. She lifted her one hand up to her mouth touching her wet lips as she stared at him.

"Did that really happen?" she asked feeling as dazed as he looked. John was one hellava kisser, and she grinned wanting to repeat that again. But he seemed to recover quicker than she did turning away from her, and she shook her head not about to let him leave her after that kiss! "You don't get to kiss me like that, and walk away John like you didn't just turn me inside out." she snapped following him. She nearly plowed into his back when he abruptly stopped moving to look at her.

"Joss I wasn't thinking I-I just had to kiss you."

"I wish you wouldn't think more often." he chuckled softly which was a good sign in her book. John wasn't leaving, and he looked a lot better than when they started their argument.

"Its hard to fight my feelings for you Joss." she felt her heart soar at that small confession.

"I don't recall anyone telling you to do so John."

"Its for the best."

"I beg to differ John." he sighed a little.

"How about I make a promise to you Joss?"

"What?"

"When this is all over when your stalker, and Root are caught I promise we can talk about where we go from there?" she already knew where they went from there but she wasn't going to say it to start another fight since she was getting her way a little bit. She loved him, and was playing for keeps.

"Promise John?"

"You have my word." she smiled, and nodded her head content with that.

* * *

Author's note: I loved everyone's theories on what's going on since I killed off Amber but is she really dead, and how did she survive if she survived? That I will leave you with, and a little hint that something happens in the next chapter that might be a catalyst for the final showdown for everyone involved including the heroes, and our villains :)

Now this convo between Carter, and Reese was going to be WAY more angstier, and it wasn't going to end in a kiss but my muse took me in a whole another direction and personally I like it the way it is less angstier plus John gives Joss a killer kiss who couldn't love that lol. Now, to tease you with this will John or Joss be able to hold out till after the case or will something happen sooner? Will I or won't I tease us for that length of time? :)

Thank you thank you thank you so much for the kind words, and taking a moment to read my story! You guys are so sweet, and I appreciate it :) :)


	11. Chapter 11

She staggered a bit, and bumped into the wall as she giggled holding a hand to her side. She pushed off the wall, and stumbled forward down the empty alleyway towards their place. Their place where her so called friend had met her up on a couple occasions, and tears filled her eyes. It was all Jossy's fault why Johnny, and her friend turned against her! Johnny was swayed by his need to bed her which was typical of men always thinking with their penis, but now her friend believed lies Jossy told about her! Hysterical laughter bubbled out of her as she lifted a hand to her face to pick out pieces of glass embedded in her skin. She leaned heavily against the wall her eyes closed when she heard a sound behind her making her tense.

"Ma'am are you alright?" she lifted her head up grinning as she kept her back to the distinct masculine voice as she pulled out her knife. She felt excited as she heard footsteps growing closer, and her grip tightened on the knife handle.

"Bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye bye_._" she muttered giggling leaning heavily against the wall. Her body hurt from her friend's betrayal, but nothing compared to the overwhelming ache that never went away inside her thanks to Jossy. But it will once everyone that hurt her knew the same pain as she felt.

"Ma'am are you alright?" she heard his voice getting closer.

"Do you know that she killed the man I love, stole my date, and turned my only friend against me?!"

"Excuse me?" she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned around smiling before she plunged the knife into his chest. He gasped, and she slid the knife from his body before shoving the blade into his chest numerous times over.

"Well to be fair Johnny didn't actually agree to go out with me, but I could read between the lines_." _she paused from stabbing him again as he made a desperate sucking noise falling to his knees. She held the knife out to him. "He was supposed to be my masterpiece everything about him was perfect, but Jossy made him say hateful things to me_._"she sobbed ramming the knife deep into the man's abdomen as his eyes shut his breathing grew labored as he fell back on his back._ "_You don't bleed quite as nicely as he does._" _She drew the knife from within his body, and leaned over him. "But don't worry I'll tell Johnny, and Jossy you said hi." she used the man's sleeve to wipe his blood off her favorite knife. "Its very unsanitary to stab you, and then stab someone else with your blood on it I think they would be upset with me." she patted his face. "No offense." she hid her knife away again before she stood up.

She put a hand to her side where her friend had shot her. "Now don't think I'm giving you a show." she chided as she undid her jacket, and lifted her shirt to see her wound. Her crude sewn job was holding up, but a little blood oozed out. Before she hadn't paid attention to her blood her focus had been shutting the wound before she bleed to death, but now she saw it. The quality of her own blood, and her eyes widened as she squealed in delight. She grabbed the limp hand of the man lying on the ground motionless to lift it for a high five. "I bleed beautifully just like Johnny." she grinned ecstatically as she dropped his limp hand so she could hop up, and down in happiness. "Hey buddy wake up you got to see this!"

She paused in her delight when her newfound friend who wasn't answering her just laid there quiet, and it dawned on her. "Oh right sorry you're dead. I forgot." she giggled smacking a hand to her forehead. "My bad I should of showed you before you died. Oh just wait till I tell Johnny the good news although I'm not sure he deserves to know since he said some pretty hurtful things to me. Should I tell him or not?" she peered down to the man who laid unmoving. "I don't have all day for you to figure out if I should tell him or not! Maybe I will once I find my so called friend, and Jossy then maybe we can finally go on our date!" She sighed as she slowly walked to the other end of the alleyway humming as she disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Mr. Reese I think its safe to assume we figured out who was posing as Amber Sanderson I looked into Rhonda Sylar."

"What did you find out Finch?" his eyes strayed towards Carter where she laid on his bed sound asleep. His eyes hurt from lack of sleep, and he glanced up at his clock noting it was after one in the morning. After their kiss, and heavy conversation she looked physically, and emotionally exhausted which was why he suggested she lay down. John hadn't heard from Finch since before that, and had assumed he had gone home for the night.

"Rhonda Sylar was a young woman with a bright future as a surgeon, and she's a little older than Amber Sanderson was she is twenty nine years old." John nodded. The woman he saw was young in her twenties which added up so far, but they had been in the wrong direction already once now he couldn't afford for them to be wrong again.

"What does she look like Finch?"

"She fit's the description Mr. Reese she has red hair, and green eyes. Rhonda Sylar was placed into a mental institution for a breakdown when she had tried to commit suicide four, and a half years ago."

"Let me guess when George Sanderson broke up with her?"

"Yes I hacked into her medical file, and his name was mentioned repeatedly in the therapist's notes. It alluded to a sexual relationship, and that she hadn't known he was going to break up with her. She checked herself out after the forced seventy two hour stay, and about a week later she was given the restraining order. She stopped showing up to work, and classes to finish her degree all but disappeared."

"Okay so she tries to kill herself because he breaks up with her then decides to start following the family either in hope he'd break up with the wife, or for revenge. The wife puts a restraining order against her, and tries to work things out with her husband. When things don't work out she asks for a divorce, and the husband doesn't want to give it so he kills her."

"Sounds right so far."

"So if Rhonda is following the family a restraining order isn't going to stop her, and she probably was watching from afar. Joss shoots, and kills the man to save Amber Sanderson which would make sense as to why she repeats Joss made her watch the man she loved die. What doesn't add up Finch is why has she waited so long to come after Joss? Four years is a long time to wait to exact revenge."

"I'm trying to find out more information from the time the detective killed that man to now, but Mr. Reese she has no digital footprint at all its like she has ceased to exist." John's head snapped around when he heard Joss let out an anguished cry.

"We'll talk more tomorrow Finch." he pulled his ear piece out, and stood up. "Joss you okay?" he called out, but was greeted with more whimpering. He walked slowly towards his bed where she laid, and his body reacted to hers as during her sleep his shirt she wore was wrapped around her middle giving him a nice view of her panties. But her blood curdling scream ended his arousing thoughts when she sobbed his name in agony.

"Joss wake up." John whispered as he tried to rouse her as she whimpered, and thrashed in her sleep. "Joss you're having a nightmare wake up!" he gently touched her. Joss reared up screaming once again her eyes wild not aware of her surroundings, and her fist connected with his jaw. John let out a small grunt of pain, but gently held her arms down. "Joss you're alright." he said quietly waiting for her to realize where she was, and he let go of her arms which immediately flung around his neck. John slowly sat on the edge of the bed awkwardly as he felt her entire body tremble as she sobbed in his arms.

"John." her arms clutched him in a vise like grip. "Oh John." she whispered as she buried her head into his chest sobbing. Her entire body heaved as the sobs wracked her, and he was helpless to do anything to make it better.

"Joss its okay it was a nightmare." he whispered as he tried to soothe her in anyway he could. He rubbed his hand on her back feeling her hot tears on his neck falling onto his dress shirt. He didn't know if she heard him or not as she continued to cry hard. So he settled for holding her letting her cry it out.

"I thought you were dead." she gasped, and he could barely hear what she said. But he could swear she said that she thought he was dead. She was having a nightmare that he died? When her sobs quieted down he pushed her back, and ran his thumbs across her wet cheeks.

"You dreamt that I died?"

"She-she…" tears quickly gathered in her eyes all over again, and she drew in a big breath trying to fight them off. "Harold, and I were in s-some building I don't even know where it was." she paused as she trembled, and her voice shook. "Harold f-forced me to go in the room, and you were lying on the floor." she buried her face in her hands, and he knew she was crying again.

"Joss I'm right here." she lifted her head up, but kept her eyes down. Joss hadn't looked at him in the eyes yet, and he wondered what was the matter?

"It was so vivid John you were stabbed so many times, and there was more of your blood on the ground than inside you. You were so pale, unmoving, and you were staring up at me while she laughed! God I can't stop seeing your eyes stare up at me lifelessly!" she lifted her fists to her temples as she clenched her eyes shut, her breathing was rapid, and her body was shaking.

"Joss listen you are breathing too fast you need to take slower, and deeper breaths honey." he whispered. When she took his advice, and he noticed her breathing was still fast, but he wasn't afraid she was going to pass out he brushed his fingers against her chin. "Look at me Joss." he lifted her chin, and she lowered her hands as she continued to shake almost uncontrollably. She opened her eyes, and he saw the stark terror in her eyes. "It was a nightmare." tears immediately welled up once more in her dark depths.

"Please John just hold me." John nodded pulling her to him as he laid down next to her on his bed. He tucked her close to his body, and she burrowed into him as she continued to shake. They laid in silence the only light on was his lamp he had on across the large room where he had been sitting talking with Harold, and the soft glow of his television that was on mute. He ran his fingers up her arm softly as slowly her shaking slowed down, but her tight grasp didn't let up. He didn't know how long it was before her shaking completely ceased. "John?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"Do you always wear a suit even to bed?" he chuckled softly.

"No. You fell asleep so I looked through the rest of the case file, and talked with Harold."

"What time is it?" she asked yawning a bit.

"Its about two in the morning." he said glancing at his watch.

"Oh." her head was on his chest, and he felt like she was squeezing him as if trying to remind herself he wasn't gone.

"You better now Joss?" Her right hand rested low on his stomach, and she looked up at him her grasp loosened just the tiniest bit.

"A little, but I can't sleep." he nodded his head.

"Okay so we'll talk."

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not Joss."

"But I'm sure you're tired."

"We'll talk until you fall asleep."

"I don't see myself falling asleep again." she sighed. He knew she didn't think so because the nightmare was still very fresh in her mind, but if she needed to sleep her body would win out. "Can we talk about anything John?"

"Sure." Joss continued to stare at him, and he smiled a little. "What's on your mind?"

"I don't know what you mean John."

"You got that look again its one I've come to understand."

"What look?"

"The look you get when you want to ask me something you are sure I won't want to answer."

"There is no such look."

"Joss just ask me." he chuckled leaning his head back against his pillows stroking her arm with his fingertips.

"Do you go commando?" out the million questions he was sure she would ask that surely wasn't one of them. He shifted his gaze off his ceiling to look down at Joss in surprise.

"What?"

"You know no underwear under those dress pants." she flicked her gaze down his body, and then back up to his eyes. "So do you?"

"How-why would you assume that?" he grinned at her. She shrugged her shoulders a little, and motioned at his dresser.

"Because I was looking for something to put on earlier before you brought me some clothes, and well I went through all your drawers John. I didn't find any underwear, so I have been wondering."

"So you assume I go naked underneath my pants?!"

"Come on John answer my question."

"What was the question again?" he smirked, and she playfully swatted him on the chest grinning back at him. The terror in her eyes was gone completely which was what he was hoping for.

"Stop teasing John."

"No I don't."

"No you don't wear underwear, or no you don't go commando?"

"I wear underwear Joss."

"So you never go commando?"

"Well I-" he didn't know how to answer that.

"Oh my god you do go commando on occasion!"

"Yes only once in a while if its laundry day, and I don't have any underwear to put on. I do have a pretty demanding job Joss, and sometimes I can't always do my laundry on time."

"Really? What day is that usually?" she grinned cheekily, and he shook his head.

"Why do you need to know that?"

"Why do you answer every question I ask with a question of your own John?"

"Why do you?" she grinned.

"Because I'm a woman which means I can, so answer the question John." he sighed as he shook his head in resignation. Women always used that excuse!

"Usually its Saturday I do my laundry."

"I can't picture you doing laundry John."

"How do you think I have clean clothes?"

"So Saturdays are typically days you go commando that's good to know."

"I don't go commando typically on Saturdays Joss. The only time I do that is if I haven't gotten a chance to do laundry for a few weeks. I have more than 7 pairs of underwear." he chuckled.

"What pray tell are they?"

"Why are we talking about this?"

"You did it again John answering my question with a question of your own! But to answer your question you said we could talk about anything."

"I did didn't I? I guess I just assumed my underwear wouldn't be a topic of conversation."

"Well it is so out with John."

"You won't give up will you?"

"No I won't, and come on its only fair."

"How so?"

"Well you raided my panty drawer so spit it out John. An eye for an eye as the saying goes, but in this case my panties for your underwear."

"I raided your panty drawer because you didn't have any clothes here."

"So, you still know I wear bikini style panties."

"Amongst others." he added looking away as he shifted a little uncomfortable with where this conversation was heading. Imagining Joss in her sexy thong underwear was making it hard to think since all the blood was rushing south of the border.

"Yeah you got to see all my thongs." he closed his eyes as he felt a stirring in his groin at the mention of them. "So come on John alleviate my curiosity are you a boxers, or a briefs man?" he looked at her sighing.

"Both."

"Both?" she cocked a brow.

"They are boxer briefs Joss."

"Uh-huh, now try telling me the truth?"

"Hey how do you know that's not the truth? What you want to look to see if I'm lying or not?" he was about to point to the closet where he kept his underwear, but watched her as she rubbed her hands together.

"Mother may I." she grinned sitting up seemingly having forgotten all about her nightmare. Her hands going to his waistband of his dress pants. John stopped her hands from undoing his belt buckle.

"Joss I meant you could go look in my walk-in closet where I keep all my suits, and dress shirts there is a small dresser in there that I keep my underwear in."

"That's not nearly as much fun John." she sighed, but kept her hands to herself. "Why do you keep them in there?"

"I don't know I dress in the giant walk in closet its just easier since everything is in there."

"You got a walk in closet? That is not fair remind me to ask Finch to pick out my place next time."

"How do you know I didn't choose this for myself?" John liked to think he had decent taste.

"Please like you'd choose anything this nice for yourself, and besides Finch told me a few months back he got a place for you to stay though I was never invited." she sniffed.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked quietly sitting up beside her, and he reached out running a hand across her cheek.

"Mostly, thank you John for humoring me. Its nice to just talk about asinine things, and laugh again."

"You don't have to thank me Joss." she nodded, and he stared at her. She was still only wearing his shirt, and thinking about Joss in thongs had a part of his body responding that could care less about waiting till when she was safe again. "I think I should get out of your bed, and let you try to sleep now." he said quietly, but he made no move to get up instead he just stared at her as if mesmerized by her.

"Why? I think you're fine where you're at right now." she licked her lips, and his eyes darted downwards wanting to groan as he wanted to lean forward to taste them again.

"Because this is a little too dangerous." John forced his gaze back up, and his brain screamed at him to get up.

"You like, and thrive in dangerous situations though John." she whispered putting her hands on each side of his hips bringing their faces close.

"Joss you know what I mean." she looked at him for a moment before sitting back a little.

"I do know John because you're just as dangerous to me as well." she folded her legs beneath her, and he shifted a little so he leaned back onto his pillows. "You know things with Taylor's father was good like any normal marriage we had our ups, and our downs but I loved him. I thought he was my one, but one day it was like a light switch was turned off in him, and he became someone else entirely. He became someone I didn't recognize, and slowly every last loving feeling I had for that man was gone. He hurt me repeatedly not physically, but emotionally which can be just as bad. I was struggling to save our marriage out of loyalty to him because he was the father of my son, and I was in love with who he used to be. But it wasn't enough which finally got me to let it go, and realize I was holding onto a memory."

"I'm sorry Joss."

"My heart was broken, and I never could really find a way to trust my instincts with men again. Which was alright with me because I didn't need anyone to fulfill me I was happy to be reliant on myself." she paused licking her lips a little. "But then you came along John, and you threw my perfectly ordered life out the damned window. I was content on being alone actually I was happy it was just Taylor, and myself but now I'm not. I don't want to spend my life alone anymore John I want to share it with you."

"Even if life with me could mean the end of yours? Joss I have a lot of enemies that want me dead, and they won't care who they hurt to get what they are after. Is that a life you want to live Joss?"

"You think life for me would be bad if we were together because of enemies, and whatever else excuse you can come up with for why we can't be together. So let me ask you since you know everything what type of life do you think I will have without you in it?" her tone got confrontational, and he sighed. Why were they even discussing this since they agreed to do so after she was safe?!

"I don't know Joss."

"Well I do know John, and it would be worse. I rather live in a dangerous world with you in it than live in a perfect world without you." her words were hard to fight, and were making him want to try again.

"You moved on from your ex-husband." he said feeling desperate.

"Yes, I did because I didn't love him anymore. I love you, and thanks to you I know the real difference between just loving someone out of loyalty, and loving someone so entirely it invades your very being." John stared at her seeing the anger diminish from her eyes. "Do you really want me to spend the rest of my life alone John?"

"That's not fair Joss."

"Well I'm not aiming to be fair John I'm just stating the fact because its what will happen if you walk away from me. I'll be alone because I told you before John you are worth waiting for." John stared at her. "I know you've been through a lot I know you don't think you deserve redemption for things you've done in your past. Its hard to let go of the past to move on I know because I've been there where you are at. You feel like you are stuck in its grip, and no matter how hard to try you can't push forward. But its gets better, and easier all you have to do is want to move on John."

"I don't know about moving forward or any of that, but all I do know is that I don't want to hurt you."

"Then no more John."

"No more what?"

"No more talk about cutting ties with me, or leaving because the only way you could hurt me is by refusing to share your life with me. We love each other, and we can heal each other John you just have to be willing to try." John surged up kissing her. It was just too hard, and he couldn't do it he couldn't leave her if he tried. He did the same thing with Jessica thinking it was for the best, and it turned out he was so wrong. He was tired of thinking, and he was tired of trying to push his feelings aside. He knew she had been hurt before, but he didn't quite realize the depth of her own pain until now. It was almost as if they were destined for each other she was broken by what love did when it faded, and he was broken because of love being taken from him. If she could try again so he could he even if it was going to take some getting used too at having a woman in love with him. Joss pushed back out the kiss. "John?"

"Hmmmm?" he rolled them over until she was on her back, and he laid on top of her.

"I know we got our work cut out for us John I know it won't be easy, but the richest things in life don't usually come easily. But I need you to promise me John no more." her eyes were on his searching, and waiting.

"I promise no more Joss." he said, and watched her for a moment as she undid the top half of his buttons of his dress shirt parting it slightly, and yanked the neckline of his undershirt down exposing the top of his chest to her. She kissed where his heart was hammering against his chest, and then laid a hand on his heart lightly.

"Its mine forever, and for always no matter what just like mine is for you." she smiled. John leaned down, and kissed her again needing her more than his next breath of oxygen. He wanted Joss Carter, and he wanted her now.

* * *

Author's note: *stretches* okay let me get my pre-running for my life stretches done since I left it off right at the good part. And the smut actually was going to be in this chapter, but it was way TOO long so I split the two chapters up. I feel for Joss, because I know the feeling of loving someone who they once were, and not the new person they become but in my case it was my father who changed because alcohol meant more to him than I did and hurt me for years. I just like delving into character's psyche and ever since that one conversation between John, and Joss in that car about moving on(I think episode 8 of season 2 lol), and that the man she loved changed it weighed on my mind. So I wanted to add that in because she's just as vulnerable as John is, but she's more willing to risk her heart, and move forward than John.

And Rhomber(I think its the best name for Rhonda/Amber for now lol) I laid one or two subtle foreshadowing hints of what's to come in this chapter, so I am anxiously waiting to see if anyone picks up on them or they might be too subtle, and I'm the only one that can see them since I wrote it hahahahahahahaha :)

Thanks as always to everyone that reads, and reviews my stories you guys rock! And I might have my basketball smut I mean story finally ready to post it only took like a whole month longer than I wanted lol.


	12. Chapter 12

John wanted to kiss her savagely, but he tried to tone down his almost desperate need so that his kiss was tender instead of brutal. He tried to keep tight reign of his control that was slipping with each passing second she laid beneath him. Her soft moan filled his mouth as her hands clutched at his dress shirt as their lips melded together beautifully, and their bodies fit together almost as if they were made too.

"Kiss me for real." she whispered against his lips. He held her face with his hands as he did as she requested. John needed more, and he shifted more fully on her as he deepened the kiss. He couldn't get enough, and it seemed like she matched his same need. Her hands were at his shirt desperately undoing it till finally she got it undone, and they both tried to push it off of his shoulders. Joss pushed out of the kiss. "Get this off." she mumbled as she sat up more burying her mouth against his neck while her hands collided with his trying to get his shirt off of him. When they couldn't accomplish the mission they both paused, and laughed. She flopped back onto the bed, and he rolled onto his side. "We are worse than teenagers who are virgins John."

"I have to agree even they can get a shirt out of a pair of pants." which was why they couldn't get his dress shirt off of him it was still tucked into his pants, and neither one had figured it out. She rolled onto her side to look at him, and he ran his one hand from her cheek into her hair. "Maybe its for the best Joss."

"Why?" she sighed almost resigned to the fact that sex wasn't going to happen tonight. It wasn't that he didn't want her because he did, but the timing was wrong.

"Do you really want our first time to be under these circumstances?"

"I just want a first time with you John."

"Don't you want candles, and rose petals on the floor?" he asked with a small smile, and she snorted.

"No I have to say I never thought of our first time with rose petals on the floor maybe guns, but not rose petals."

"Guns you're kinky Joss I like it." she chuckled softly. "Okay how about dinner, and some dessert now every woman wants to be treated with that." she nodded her head in agreement, but had a quick smile on her face.

"True I would enjoy dinner, but I thought I'd be your dessert." Joss scooted closer to him.

"No actual dessert sounds like a cheap date." he tried to keep a straight face as he said it but her eyes widened as she slapped him on the arm made him laugh. "I'm kidding hold off the warfare." he held up his hands when she grabbed his pillow to whack him with it he grabbed it from her holding it away from her. She had a silly smile on her face as he pulled her even closer to him with his other arm.

"You should do that more often John."

"Do what?"

"Laugh, and I mean really laugh just like you did just now. You look different more relaxed, and more alive." she linked their hands together staring into his eyes. "I love fun side of John Reese as much as I love the brooding side." she leaned into him kissing his chin before moving up to his cheeks, and then pressing her lips lightly against his for a brief moment. "I only want you John whenever, and wherever none of the rest matters as long as are together it will be amazing." her words echoed the same sentiment his body did.

"We should sleep." he kissed her a little bit more firmly detangling his hands from hers slipping one around her neck while touching her cheek with his other.

"Uh-huh." she agreed as he rolled her over onto her back once again, and she tugged his shirt from his waistband of his pants. She finished off the last two buttons and he shrugged it off.

"You need rest." he said between kisses as his left hand trailed down her body slipping underneath her cupping her ass to pull her more flush with him.

"Yes." she gasped as his tongue worked down her column of her neck swirling in a circle around her erratic pulse. Her hands were in his hair. "Sleep." John let his other hand wander to her upper thigh where the hemline of his shirt she was still wearing to slip his hand under it.

"You look so desirable in my shirt." he lightly stroked her belly with his fingers loving the bunching of her stomach muscles.

"I noticed you had a preoccupation with it earlier so I didn't want to change." her body seemed to crackle alive as he touched her.

"I was hoping you didn't notice." he danced his hand a little bit more up her belly.

"I notice everything about you John." she seemed to want to even things up as her mouth latched onto his neck sucking gently.

"You do huh?" he pressed her back pushing his shirt she was wearing up, and she lifted her arms so he could pull it over her head. He threw his shirt over his shoulder his eyes caressing every bit of exposed skin of hers. "I notice everything about you too Joss. The way you move, the way you smile, and even the way you smell." he continued to just stare at her slowly lifting his gaze up her body from her breasts to meet her warm brown gaze. "Joss you are everything I shouldn't be allowed to touch so perfect, and beautiful." he lowered his gaze back down her beautiful dark body loving every inch of it with his eyes. However, he wished he could stare at her without her bra or panties in the way, but her being naked would waste away his control on his need.

"Touch me now please John." he laid back down beside her, and skimmed his hand up her arm, and she sighed. "Not there." he smiled softly.

"You didn't say where." his hands slowly reached her left shoulder before he hooked his index finger under her bra strap slowly tugging it down. He leaned over, and kissed her bare shoulder before pressing small kisses along her shoulder, and then the base of her neck. Her hand burrowed into his short hair, and she struggled to squirm closer to him.

"You are wearing too much clothing John." she sighed as her hand that had been in his hair slid down his body. John ignored her complaint more interested in kissing every inch of her flesh while his hands explored. He let his left hand slip down, and cup her ass loving the soft little sound that escaped her as his fingers kneaded her. "I can't believe this is happening." she moaned pushing him back a little bit. He hadn't realized she had tugged his shirt free from his pants. He sat up a little, and helped her tug his shirt off his body. She gasped a little, and he looked at her after he threw his shirt onto the floor. Her eyes were on his battered body.

"I could put my shirt back on if you don't like the scars." he offered forgetting how many that covered his body.

"Don't you dare." her voice was rough with emotion, and he wasn't sure what was the matter with her. Tears were welling up in her eyes as her fingers traced several of his scars some old, and some newer. "John lay on your back please." he eyed her sensing she needed him to listen so he did. He laid on his back, and rested his head on one of his arms while he wrapped an arm around her loosely. She straddled his hips, and he moaned as he eyed her body loving the look of one strap hanging off one shoulder almost allowing her ample breasts to spill out. He longed to reach up, and touch her to make her forget about looking at the mess he called a body. John allowed her to explore his body with her eyes not quite sure what emotions were on her face as her expression turned almost unreadable.

"This one?" she fingered a particularly jagged, and long scar on his torso.

"I had some fun in Italy with that one." he smiled a little trying to lighten the mood since Joss had seemed very upset at the moment. Her eyes shot up, and he could tell his attempt failed miserably. "You okay?"

"I guess it didn't really dawn on me how much you have gone through John till you see it. It hurts to know that you were at some point tortured." she climbed off of him. "Roll over." she commanded, and he shook his head.

"No."

"I said roll over John." he knew she needed to see them all, but he was afraid she wouldn't want him once she saw how truly monstrous he appeared. He swallowed his fear, and rolled onto his stomach, and heard her sharp intake of breath.

"As I said Joss I'll put my shirt back on if you want me too. I know what my body looks like Joss I know the scars-" he shuddered when he felt something wet hit his back. "Don't cry for me Joss."

"Don't tell me what to do." she sniffed. John stiffened only slightly when he felt her fingers tracing the jagged scars crisscrossing his back. "Who did this to you?"

"It was a long time ago Joss they thought it would make me talk they just didn't realize the more they whipped me the more tight lipped I got."

"Stubborn." she whispered before her lips touched his back sweetly. "Caring, and loyal to the very end is what you are John." she sat back, and he rolled onto his back while her eyes scanned his chest searching the scars, and other markings on his body. John saw the pain in her face over them before her eyes lifted to his, and he saw the anger there. "You know you can kill a mood with your low opinion of me John."

"What are you talking about?" where in the hell did she get that from? He was really botching this up since he hadn't slept with a woman in a long time.

"Then why would you say that you'd put your shirt back on? What I'm too shallow of a person to overlook it?"

"No I never thought that Joss its because they disgust me they are constant reminders of the man I was, and I hated him. I hated who I was, and every time I look at myself in the mirror I get a good look at all of what I deserved. I guess I just figured you'd find me repulsive as well, so I said I would put my shirt back on."

"Repulsive? Disgusting? How could I ever look at your body, and find you like that? John those scars signify to me a man that has been through a lot more agony than I could have ever imagined in a million years, and it makes me want to love your body that much more." she snapped as she leaned forward to kiss him. John groaned in the back of his throat at the intensity of her kiss, and his hold on his control was slipping through his fingers the more she kissed him. John held her, and urged her lips open so he could delve to explore her mouth much better. But before he could she slid her tongue into his waiting mouth searching, and do a little exploring of her own. He pushed her back pinning her beneath him, and reached around her while they continued to kiss passionately trying to undo the clasp of her bra. Their mouths broke apart on a moan when he rubbed up against her even through their clothing she felt amazing.

"John get going." she ordered when he failed to undo her bra.

"Sorry I haven't undone a bra in a few years." he grinned, and she pushed him back so she could sit up.

"You know what to say to get a girl going too." she unclasped her bra, and threw it aside quickly pulling him back down as she tried to kiss him again. He palmed her breasts which earned him a moan, and her legs wrapped around his hips. "John." she sighed happily that he was finally touching her as he pinched, and rolled her nipples in his fingers.

"So responsive Joss." he grinned down at her impassioned face loving the sighs of pleasure escaping her. Her legs slid from his waist, and her hands reached down grabbing his ass.

"I got a confession John."

"What?" he ground against her loving the friction.

"I had a thing about your ass for a while now, and I need to see you in your underwear." her mouth latched onto his shoulder as her hips rocked against his making all thoughts cease to exist. Her hands slid from his ass to slither around to his front, and stroked him through his pants. His brain went kaput as she stroked him while her other hand desperately worked at his belt buckle. John pushed her head back, and leaned down and took one of her nipples into his mouth loving the moan of his name from her. John lavished her one breast with attention before lovingly doing the same to the other. John's hands slid down to her waist grabbing the elastic while her hands had finally gotten his pants undone. John sat back and she sat up following him.

"Off." he growled needing her naked now. He couldn't wait any longer to be joined with her, and he wanted her now.

"Pants first."

"No." he pushed her back, and tugged her panties down eyeing her beautiful body before flinging the fabric somewhere. "Joss you're so beautiful." he moaned at her glorious naked form. But she snapped her thighs shut, and her gaze turned mysterious.

"No looks till your pants come off." his smile filled his face as he stood up, and pulled his pants down. "Damn John you should model these." she reached out for him as he stood staring down at her on his bed while in his black boxer briefs. "On second thought scratch that idea." he climbed back onto the bed laying on top of her.

"Why?" he paused before kissing her to allow her to answer.

"Because you're mine, and I don't want some perverted woman sniffing around you." he chuckled.

"Possessive much."

"Yeah like you aren't?" she gasped when he slid his left hand down between her legs. He grinned smiling at her as he parted her slick folds toying with her before he slowly sunk one finger into her. John moaned harshly at how extremely wet, and perfect she felt. John slowly added another finger into her loving the look on her face as he did so.

"Oh I'm very possessive Jocelyn." he slowly began building a rhythm watching her learning what she liked. He slowed the thrusting of his fingers to slowly circle her clitoris with his thumb before pressing his fingers deep into her. Joss's back arched high off the bed, and she let out a throaty moan. "You're mine Joss." he whispered watching as her eyes widened as she helplessly climaxed, and his name a loud moan as her hips surged off his bed. He leaned down to kiss her, and slowly withdrew his hand from her wet core. Her arms were at his waist desperately pushing at his underwear. He felt her free him, and he gasped in the back of his throat when her hands wrapped tightly around him.

"Damn John you are exactly how I imagined you to be thick, long, and powerful looking." he couldn't think as she stared down between them at him as she stroked him from his tip all the way down to his base before exploring back up. "You're so soft, and smooth."

"Joss stop." he laid his head against her shoulder as she stroked in a perfect rhythm, and he was losing himself in the sensations. He hadn't had a woman touch him like this in a long time, and it almost too much. "Stop." he pushed her hand away, and she chuckled. "Joss I don't have a condom."

"Don't need one." she grinned pushing him onto his back.

"Actually yes we-" he ended on a loud groan as she straddled him, and rubbed her exceeding wet core against his straining cock. She gasped as she teased them both rubbing him against her entrance making him tremble with need, and her sighing his name.

"John, I've been on the pill since I had Taylor. I'm like a hundred percent sure you are clean, and I know I am." John wrapped an arm around her back rolling them over, and eyed her.

"Are you sure I could try to stop Joss if you want me too?"

"If you stop I will harm you physically!" she growled.

"Good to know that threatening to stop pleasuring you makes you violent. I like it." he rubbed himself against her.

"Constant teasing will make me taser you." she tried to grab at his hips, but he grabbed her hands pinning them on the bed just above her head in one of his.

"Stop talking dirty to me Joss its making it almost impossible to tease you."

"Please John you know you want me." those were the magic words. John thrust into her, and she tensed almost immediately but not from orgasm. He could tell Joss hadn't been with a man in a while either as he filled her slowly her muscles relaxed, and soon he was all the way inside her. He let go of her as hands as he slowly withdrew from her hot sheathe just to plunge back in deeply.

"Oh god." Joss wrapped her arms around his neck yanking his head down so she could kiss him. Joss met his downward thrusts with her own upward ones joining them more fully together. He pushed out of the kiss grabbing her right leg hooking it over his arm, and loved her soft cry at the different angle of his penetration. He sped up needing her to go over the edge soon because he wasn't sure how long he could last since he hadn't had sex in a few years. He could feel his own orgasm just on the edges coming forward full steam ahead. But he couldn't help it Joss was so wet, warm, tight, and inviting it was stripping away his sanity.

"Come on Joss." he moaned slipping his other hand between them and touched her as he slid into her faster, and harder. He slid her leg onto his shoulder so he could press himself deeper into her, and loved her cry as he slid his now free hand under ass her lifting her more into his thrusts. John felt her orgasm before it seemed to register in her brain he felt her entire body go off, and her eyes widened as his name was ripped from her loudly. She contracted against him, and he felt her tighten around him almost painfully, and he grabbed her hips tightly in his hands as he felt himself stiffen as he came. Her name was a soft moan from his lips as he held her tightly slowly filling her with himself, and he slowly fell to the bed when the last tremors of their orgasms faded feeling utterly spent.

"That was amazing." her rapid breaths mirrored his, and he stared at her sweaty body lovingly. She looked beautiful like this.

"You were amazing Joss." he grinned as she rolled onto her side.

"True I think we should try again though John just to make this wasn't a fluke." he chuckled as she sprawled across him.

"Great sex is hard to come by."

"Great." she huffed looking up at him. "Great you think that was just great? What happened to amazing or phenomenal John?"

"I wasn't at my best."

"That wasn't your best?" she stared at him, and he chuckled again.

"Joss honey I haven't had sex with a woman in a long time so unfortunately my stamina has taken a hit."

"But you made me scream John I never scream." he grinned widely, and she shook her head. "Wipe that stupid smug grin off your face you mongrel." she huffed.

"Never?"

"You are too smug you know that." she said with a smile. "Where do we go from here John?" she traced her fingers along one of scars on his body.

"I don't know."

"Well as long as we are together that's all that matters." she snuggled into his side a bit more.

"Come on Joss we need a shower." he grinned before sitting up, and grabbing her hand yanking her out of bed. Joss felt giddy no matter what was to come ahead having John there with her she could face it head on, and be alright.

* * *

Author's note: yay smut :) See now this was all supposed to be in the last chapter, and the sense of foreboding of what's to come was supposed to be there. But unfortunately...bad things are about to happen so our poor Creese can't just lock the doors and screw each other's brains out for too long lol.

thank you for reading, or reviewing or both it makes me squeeful :) :)


	13. Chapter 13

Joss stared at him while he slept as the soft light from the sun filtered through his window kissing his skin. John's long, and dark eyelashes splayed across his face, and he appeared so relaxed. Joss lowered her gaze to his wide chest eyeing every scar on him even the one that started just above the comforter that disappeared beneath it which was currently wrapped around his hips. John thought his body was disgusting, but she didn't view him that way. How could she? Joss wished she could just hide away in his loft, and forget about the outside world or looking for Rhonda. But they couldn't because as much as the idea held merit she wanted her life back, she wanted everything back that woman took from her, and she wanted to share her life with John.

"Joss?" his soft voice sounded rough from sleep, and her eyes flickered up to his. John's baby blues appeared sleepy, and she shifted when desire for him again filled her. God she was in need of him constantly now that they had given into their desire for one another. Last night they spent much of it having at one another, and she should feel bad that she hadn't allowed him to sleep much since he needed to be on his toes with Rhonda and Root.

"Morning sleepyhead." she sighed leaning down brushing his lips with hers. She relished the fact that she was able to kiss him whenever, and wherever she pleased. He kissed her sweetly before he pushed back to grab, and look at his watch. His eyes widened a bit when he realized the time. "What your pay gets docked if you are late?" she asked when he sat up, and she followed snuggling into his side to nibble his ear.

"You could say that." he paused to kiss her quickly before shoving the covers off of him. She grinned as he stood completely naked in front of her, and she laid down on his bed eyeing him happily. She pulled the covers up to her armpits, and pulled her arms out from beneath the comforter to place them under her head acting as a pillow watching him. She pouted when he pulled his forgotten boxer briefs from last night on.

"Hey, what gives at stopping the show?! I was thoroughly enjoying myself." she huffed in annoyance. He turned, and flashed her a lopsided grin which Joss nearly fainted from the potency of it. She never seen John in this fashion before, and she had to say she loved it. Morning afters with John were just the best, and she planned on having a lot more of them in the future.

"I thought you said I should model these." he reminded her yawning a bit as he stretched for a moment before turning to walk towards the bathroom.

"Yeah that was before I got you out of them which I prefer much more." she called out which earned her a chuckle before he disappeared into the bathroom. In a matter of minutes she heard the shower kick on. She grinned as a purely wicked idea of jumping into the shower with him sprang to mind. Joss was about to climb out of bed when the front door to John's loft jiggled as it was being unlocked, and it opened. Joss squealed as she hugged John's covers tightly to her completely naked body as Bear ran in, and hopped onto the bed next to her. Her eyes widened as she clutched John's comforter to her as Finch walked in.

"Hello detective." he said without looking at her. "Where's Mr. Reese its not like him to be this late?"

"He slept in Finch, um what are you doing here?"

"I got some news for him about Rhonda Sylar, and…" Finch finally looked at her, and Joss hoped to god he couldn't tell what happened between John, and her last night. Please let him be oblivious please please please. "Oh sorry I didn't realize you weren't ready either." Joss heard the water be turned off, and she hoped like hell John would get out here before Finch figured things out.

"Its okay Finch." she prayed he couldn't tell. She watched as he looked at John's couch that was free of any pillows or blankets, and then back to her. She sighed as she watched realization dawn on him as to where John spent the night.

"Oh I should really leave, and come back later. Bear lets go." she watched as the man tried to hurry, and limp his way out.

"No, no its okay Finch." Joss assured him as the door to the bathroom opened.

"Joss I thought you would have joined me." John walked out with a towel slung around his hips, and his hair was standing every which way from the towel being run through it. Her eyes widened as she used her eyes to motion that they weren't alone anymore. John stopped almost comically when he saw Finch standing near the door, and she sighed. "H-hey Finch." she wanted to smack her face with her hand at John's stumble of his words, and how quickly he eyed her. Way to play it cool Mr. Badass now Finch definitely knew what happened last night?!

"Mr. Reese."

"I didn't realize you were here." John squatted a little to pet Bear.

"I'm sorry Mr. Reese I didn't realize I was intruding you were running a bit late, and I-" he paused as he spoke a mile a minute. "-never mind come along Bear. I'll see you later Mr. Reese." Joss watched as Bear trotted towards Harold to the door, and both were gone in seconds flat. John eyed her.

"Sorry, Finch has a key."

"I know that now. Poor Finch got more than he bargained for this morning." she sighed watching John walk towards her.

"You don't know he knows."

"Oh come on John its so obvious he knows. He couldn't run out of here quick enough which isn't a simple feat for the man since he's a little crippled. I think we scarred him for life John." he grinned kissing her loudly before walking to his dresser grabbing one of his undershirts before walking towards his closet.

"He'll be alright, but did he say why he showed up?" Joss watched as much as she could before he disappeared into the closet.

"He said something about having news about Rhonda Sylar for you." she called out twirling some hair in her hand thinking about last night.

"Oh yeah did he say what?"

"No." John reappeared minutes later with his body dressed in one of those suits, and the towel that had been slung around his hips was in his hand. He made his way back over to the bathroom disappearing, and reappearing with his old boxer briefs before throwing them into an empty hamper. Joss sighed eyeing him as a delightful idea of hiding all his underwear just so she could watch him get irritated with her raced through her mind. Angry John was hot as was protective John, and happy John. Who was she kidding the man was just sexy all the time! She watched him as he picked up his discarded clothing from last night throwing them along with the other clothing in the hamper. She was going to do that since she was stuck in this godforsaken place with nothing to do, and cleaning up after their night of lovemaking had been on her short list. Which clearly wasn't anymore. She scowled at him for his cleanliness, but it immediately faded while she watched him opening the top drawer for some socks. "John?"

"Hmmm?" he walked over, and sat down next to her to yank them on. She scooted closer to him just to bask in the warmth.

"When will you model your jeans for me?" she asked dancing her fingertips across his lower back, and he turned to look at her. He smiled down at her.

"Sometime in the future."

"I like the sound of that." she grinned up at him. "Future."

"Joss." she kept the smile on her face even though she knew his tone had changed from lighthearted.

"No, you promised."

"I know I promised to not walk away from you, but I don't know what our future holds."

"I know that John."

"I just don't to disappoint you Joss."

"You won't." she saw the clear look of uncertainty in his eyes, but she didn't want to argue about it so instead she raised up to kiss him sweetly. "Go now, and find that psycho so I can get back to living my life with you in it." she kissed him again, and he stood up without saying anything more. "Please stop for groceries too." she called out.

"Groceries?" he stopped and looked at her as if she grown a second head. Joss giggled, and soon it turned to full blown laughter at the mental image of John pushing a cart in a grocery store. "What's so funny?"

"Oh John just imagining you in a grocery store is kind of funny. But pick up milk, eggs, bottled water, some wine, you need more beer as well, get some chips, ooh get apples too I love apples, and candy. I love candy John even if I shouldn't have a lot of it. I could make dinners, but I would need a lot more stuff then that so I guess out to eat is the way to go for us for now. You can stop for pizza or something later for dinner." she looked at him as he stared at her with his mouth slightly agape. "What you need me to write it down?" she teased knowing he wasn't used to grocery shopping. If only she could be a fly on the wall at wherever he decided to shop she'd be a happy camper.

"You want me to buy that stuff?"

"No I want you to steal it John of course I want you to buy it." she chuckled. "Unless of course you'll allow me out of this prison, and I can go shopping for us?" she asked looking around his loft.

"No you can't go anywhere Joss."

"Fine, so get some groceries John."

"Now?"

"Sometime today would be nice since I will be here all day with absolutely nothing to do, or munch on or drink." she huffed. He nodded looking in a daze, and she waved at him as he closed the door. What to do with herself for the rest of the day while John got to go out, and try to find crazy Rhonda? She couldn't lounge in his bed much longer it didn't hold any appeal now that John wasn't in it with her. Joss sighed time to shower, change into her own clothing, and do something with herself until John got back.

* * *

John entered the library, and saw Finch sitting like normal with Bear by his side. Bear's head snapped up, and he wagged his tail happily at him. John walked over towards them, and sipped his coffee.

"Morning Mr. Reese." John hid a smile as Finch was going to pretend he hadn't walked in on them at the loft. Yep Finch knew what happened, and was going to stick his head into the sand which was alright with him.

"Morning Finch." John looked at the photo of Rhonda Sylar. "That's definitely the woman that posed as Amber Sanderson, and killed Gabrielle Mandella. So do we have any new leads on Rhonda Sylar?" he asked before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Well I do have some new information, and its not good Mr. Reese. Our suspicions were correct that Root was aiding Rhonda in her revenge against the detective." Finch motioned for him to come over, and John leaned over Finch's shoulder to eye the security camera footage from across the street of Amber Sanderson's apartment complex. "The building across the street keeps their security footage for an entire month before they erase it which allows me to go back to about the time of Amber Sanderson's murder. Just watch Mr. Reese." They watched as Root waved at the security camera almost as if hoping they would figure things out, and mocking them as she walked out of the sight of the camera. "This was a few days before Gabrielle Mandella's death, and probably a few days after Amber Sanderson's murder."

"Do you see Rhonda?"

"A few times actually." Finch sped up the tapes, and showed him. "But what's interesting Mr. Reese is we do see her fleeing the day the shots were fired, and it appears she's the one injured not Root." Finch clicked a few buttons, and showed him the footage. John watched as Rhonda stumbled, and held her side before ultimately disappearing off the security footage.

"Lets think of this the way Root would she's after the machine, and you Harold."

"I supposed I believe its more the machine she's after than me."

"In any case Root teams up with Rhonda for a reason."

"Why, how does she even know that the detective has helped us on the numbers? She doesn't know if the detective knows the truth or not."

"Maybe she doesn't know about Carter helping us maybe its just because she knows that when people are in danger we try to save them, and it was just to get us out into the open Finch. She's done it before."

"In any case it appears that Root, and Ms. Sylar had a falling out of some kind for Root to attempt to murder her." John knew the reason, and he suspected Finch did too he just didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Yes, but why team up with a woman clearly unbalanced unless she was hoping that she could manipulate Rhonda into going after a specific target."

"Namely you Mr. Reese Root knows as long as you are around I'll be safe." John smiled a little inwardly glad Finch, and everyone else knew about that. He would destroy anyone that thought to harm Carter, Finch, and even Fusco.

"We need to know what the police have found out on Amber Sanderson's murder, and the shots fired at the apartment."

"Good idea Mr. Reese with both our detectives in hiding we don't have eyes or ears inside the investigation." Finch stood up picking up his laptop.

"Where are you going Finch? I thought I told you to stay at the library till this is all over."

"Mr. Reese you need assistance you have several people in protective homes in need of watch, and you have Root to deal as well as Rhonda. I can help you by hacking into the database of the NYPD, and into hospital records to see if Ms. Sylar sought medical help."

"Finch you can do that here."

"The hospitals yes I can, but unfortunately I need more wifi anonymity to hack into the NYPD system. They have been watching their system as of late for security leaks, and moles because of the amount of corrupt cops on the payroll."

"Fine but only if I'm there with you, and afterwards you are coming straight back here." Finch nodded his head, and they both exited They arrived in a middle of a busy street, and Finch sat down on the bench on the sidewalk while John watched the surrounding area. He didn't see anyone suspicious as of right now.

"Okay I'm in." Finch said, and John leaned down to look along with him. "Lets see the investigators said the blood found in the apartment does not match Amber Sanderson's which we already knew. They got a hit on Rhonda's fingerprints with them being in the system already thanks to her suicide attempt. They have an APB out for her right now."

"Okay so the police want her for questioning is there anymore information on Rhonda Sylar that we don't know about?"

"I'm looking Mr. Reese." John looked up feeling impatient. He needed any sort of lead as to where Rhonda would go next. "Oh no Mr. Reese."

"What?"

"Last night a man was brutally murdered in an alley he was stabbed multiple times."

"What's his name?"

"Samuel Wycott."

"I'll have to call Carter to see if she knows the name, but I don't recall her ever mentioning him before."

"Mr. Reese what if its Rhonda attacking innocent people because she can't find the detective, or anyone else she cares for now since her split from Root? We have to find her."

"I'm working on it Finch. Where was he murdered?"

"An alleyway behind Adrian's Diner its off Main Street."

"That's somewhat close to here once I get you back to the library I'll go check out the alleyway where he was murdered, and maybe try to find where she could be. She might be close since she is injured, and has nowhere to turn."

"Mr. Reese I'll accompany you since its only minutes from where we are, and then I'll go back to the library."

"No its too risky you are too out in the open, and if she's around she might recognize you as being in the car with Carter nor do we know where Root is at the moment." John shook his head, and Finch seemed to realize he wasn't going to win nodding his head powering down his laptop. John looked around as he had done since getting out in the open, and his entire body went rigid when he caught sight of her standing about fifty yards watching them. "Finch come with me, and stay behind me no matter what."

"What's wrong Mr. Reese?"

"Root is watching us right now from across the street from the way we came I think she followed us, and I think she wants us to see her on purpose." which meant Finch couldn't go back to the library if Root had figured out where he was staying Harold wasn't safe there anymore. Reese started taking steps while his hand went behind his back reaching for his gun. "Finch stay behind me." he reminded as they paused a moment John searched everywhere making sure Rhonda wasn't close by too. They were close enough to her most recent murder victim she could be anywhere right now. John motioned for Harold to follow him across the street his eyes on Root as she waved them over. Root appeared to be smiling as if knowing he wanted to shoot her from where he stood in the middle of the street, but couldn't because of the dozens of people walking around her and them. John heard a high pitch squeal of tires making him tear his icy glare off Root towards a dark colored car with tinted windows pulled away from the curb in a hurry. It was heading straight towards them at a rapid speed John turned seeing Harold freeze eyeing the car as it sped towards them.

"Get out of the way Harold!" John shouted shoving his friend out of the way of the oncoming car not able to watch either Root or the car aiming for them his only thought was to protect his friend. John heard shots fired as pain ripped into his side as he jumped a little so his legs didn't take the full hit. John sucked in a ragged breath as his body hit the windshield before he went up, and over the top of the car before falling back to the pavement hard with a loud thud he saw stars as his head slammed against the cement. He nearly vomited from the impact, and he felt in a daze. He heard screams, but he watched as Rhonda exited the car going to Harold screaming at him to get into the car.

Harold looked panicked as her gun was trained on him entering the car without a word, and John forced himself up even as black laced the edges of his vision gasping in strangled breaths as her car peeled away in only seconds after running him over. People were screaming, and running as he staggered forward as Rhonda sped away making people hop out of the way of her speeding car. John aimed his own gun to shoot the tires out, but couldn't get a clear shot without risking shooting an innocent person.

John looked around for Root, but couldn't find her knowing she had been the one shooting to cause panic. John stumbled to his car yanking the door open to pursue Rhonda's car when he spotted Root again. She was across the street from him aiming her weapon at him again. "Just die John!" he could hear her over the screams as he had to drop down behind his car when bullets riddled the side of his car.

Sirens were blaring, and John looked down the street where Rhonda drove, and saw her car was gone. Rage that Root cost him a chance to save his friend made him stand straight up not caring about being shot again, and aimed. But Root was fleeing with a massive crowd, and he didn't have a shot. Twenty something cop cars all pulled up as the chaos continued people ran screaming, and he had no way of leaving in his car. So he tugged his jacket tightly around him holding his side as he walked in the opposite direction, so no one figured out he had been shot.

* * *

Author's note: sorry if there is more spelling/grammatical errors I tried to catch them all but I'm in a bit of pain I have severe, and chronic pain in my jaw joints, and the weather is playing havoc on me right now. Here's hoping pain meds kick in soon lol so I can eat! But back to the story now I went back and forth over the ending of this chapter between loving/hating it because I cut out some of the graphic-ness of it, and it sounded better. I liked where John couldn't save the day because of fear of harming an innocent, but what kind of man will John become now that not only his love is in danger, but now his bestie Finch?

But the bigger question is are Root, and Rhonda still working together even though Root tried to kill her? Or is there a different reason for what happened? You won't know till next chapter, but I will tease you with this Carter plays doctor in the next chapter :)

Thanks for reading and or reviewing as always its much appreciated :)


	14. Chapter 14

God, was she bored! What to do? What to do? Joss had taken a long shower, finally getting dressed in the long sleeved black shirt, and black jeans that John brought for her, grateful to be in her own clothing. After that she had taken a grand tour of his closets admiring all his suits in one, then admiring all his guns in the other. Her kind of man. She smiled just thinking about him. John thought he wasn't good enough for her love, but she was going to show him he was so wrong in that thinking. Joss stretched like a cat and yawned. She had already cleaned his already clean loft. The man was definition of clean, it was like he barely lived there and she bet he didn't. He probably was seldom in it with trying to save people all the time only coming here to sleep, shower, and change. Joss grabbed the remote, flicking the television on, needing something to do when she saw breaking news that there had been shots fired in a middle of one of the busiest streets of New York. She quietly sat down on the couch listening in on the reports, but it seemed like the reporters didn't know much at the moment. She looked down at the coffee table, and picked up a newspaper John had. It was a few days old, but who cared at least it was something to read.

She grinned happily when hearing the door knob jiggle, he was finally back with those groceries. She would at least have the task of putting them away and finding out any new information he had about Rhonda. "You remembered those groceries right?" she called out as she slowly stood up her eyes on the television still.

"I forgot. I was kind of busy." his breath hitched a little and she immediately turned to look at him to see what was the matter.

"John!" Joss cried when she saw the man she loved walk into his loft with a wound to his side, and blood running down the side of his face. She immediately ran towards him tugging his arm around her shoulders. "What happened?"

"No time. I'll explain later. Joss, I need to find Finch. Go get my first aide kit in the bathroom, I need to dig the bullet out." she steered him towards his bed helping him sit down. She immediately helped take his suit jacket off as she worriedly eyed the wound to his side. Her heart was in her feet watching the crimson stain on his white dress shirt growing larger.

"Who took him?"

"Rhonda." he sucked in painful breath when he made a move to stand up and she pushed hard on his shoulders.

"We'll find him, but you need to fix up that wound or you'll bleed to death, John." she snapped. She tried to remain calm and professional as she got to her knees in front of him, tearing his dress shirt apart, sending buttons flying. "What happened?" she asked breathlessly, parting the torn and bloody dress shirt and eying his undershirt with the hole where the bullet lodged in his side. She'd seen many nasty wounds in her day, but this one made her sick to her stomach because it was John's. Joss slowly pushed his dress shirt off of his shoulders.

"We were out in the middle of a busy street hacking into the NYPD database to find out any new information when I saw Root. It was a mistake allowing him out of the library, its my fault Finch was taken." She didn't like the short gasping breaths he was taking, she wondered if he didn't have broken a couple ribs too.

"We can play the blame game later, John. Get to talking about how you were shot and whatever else." she flicked a look at the gash on the side of his face. Joss reached out and placed a hand to his wound trying to apply pressure to it.

"I couldn't leave Finch alone so I had him follow me while I was going to confront Root when Rhonda was waiting close by in a dark colored car with tinted windows. She tried to rundown both of us, but I got Finch out of the way." Joss stared at him as he recited what happened as if it was a common occurrence. He got Finch out of the way but he wasn't so lucky. Her eyes focused on his head seeing a lump as well as the gash that was still bleeding, but was slowing down. Joss was more worried about the lump then the gash at this moment.

"You hit your head." she whispered eyeing the missing skin and she was worried that he had a severe concussion by the paleness to his skin and the dilated pupils.

"I'm fine-go get the damn first aide kit now or I'll get it myself. Joss, I have to find him." He didn't make a sound even though she knew it must of hurt as he lifted his undershirt up and over his head, exposing his gunshot wound to her.

Joss pushed up to her feet running to his bathroom. She was going to get the whole story from him in a few moments once she had him bandaged up. Trying to swallow the lump in her throat she realized that she had almost lost him today. Shaking, she rummaged through the cabinet under his sink, quickly seeing the first aide kit, extremely grateful John even had one. She grabbed it and, finding extra gauze, took it along with her. He seemed to have a lot of medical supplies which made her a little uneasy. It meant he must get hurt a lot that she didn't know about. But she turned the woman-in-love off inside her needing to remain a professional taking care of just anyone. She grabbed two hand towels as well, keeping one dry while wetting the other with warm water to cleanse his wound. She would bitch him out about taking less chances with his life later as she hightailed it out of his bathroom, and almost ran into the blasted man standing in front of her.

"Sit your ass down this second or that gunshot wound won't be your only one!" John didn't even appear to have heard her threat as he walked over towards her taking the first aide kit.

"I don't have time for this, Joss. I need to find Finch before she hurts him." He opened the first aide kit immediately and she gave up trying to reason with him. He immediately grabbed long nosed pliers and turned slowly, moving towards the nightstand. Her eyes searched his body seeing multiple gashes, and bruises on him from his fall to the pavement. John was limping, and both his arms were curled inward protectively towards his body. His left side was the only gunshot wound he had, but her suspected thoughts that he had a few cracked ribs might be dead on. Joss tried to settle her agony of the pain he must be in because he was trying to give her life back. She watched him yank out a hand held mirror. It was the kind that females used for applying makeup or to look at the backs of their hair, however, she knew John's use was more for pulling bullets out of his person.

"Let me help you John." she moved close to him wanting to help him in any way she could.

"Can you hold the mirror steady?" She felt tears burn at the backs of her eyes taking a hold of the mirror and controlled her shaking so that he would have a clear line of vision of his wound. She closed her eyes when he dug the pliers in, not making a sound. "You can open your eyes now Joss." his voice was rough, and she did so. His body moved a little, and the blood started pouring out of his wound as he walked to throw away the bullet, flinging the bloody tipped pliers onto the hand towel she brought with her. Joss grabbed the damp one touching his wound cleansing it, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Sit John." He did as she demanded while reaching into the first aide kit for a needle and thread. Not daring to think he was going to sew himself up, she grabbed it from him. "John you need a hospital." He reached out to take it back but she held it firmly away from him.

"I need you to give that to me. I don't have time for hospitals when I can suture myself up. The bullet wound isn't that big, and once I have it stitched up the bleeding will stop."

"John, let me-please." it would be hell on her but she would do it for him. He leaned back on his forearms giving her a clear view of his side. She licked her lips while wiping the area a little bit again hearing a soft sound out of him, but otherwise he didn't do anything.

"Just do it Joss."

"I'm not about to let you get infected and die on me. You're not escaping me now that I finally got you." He just stared at her while she got to her knees laying her right forearm against his stomach while getting close to his skin. Joss was afraid she didn't have enough in her to sew him up even knowing he needed it.

"You don't have me." his voice was cold. She pressed the needle under his skin in anger deciding if he was concentrating on his pain he would shut up. She pulled the needle over his wound slipping in under the other side of his flesh pulling tight hearing no audible sound of pain, but he flinched slightly.

"You said that on purpose didn't you?" she asked as she continued stitching him up. John must have seen her hesitation and knew what to say to piss her off to enable her to do the distasteful act.

"Yes." The one lone word was curt, but she knew he was in a lot of pain. He was slightly sweating and the way his jaw was set were the only giveaways. She silently apologized to him as she continued to stitch his wound knowing it must be agonizing without any local numbing agent. She wanted to cry as she tied off the thread as she sat back, and eyed her handiwork. Little blood oozed out, and she gently wiped it clean. She shot him a look when he tried to push her hands away, but she snatched the gauze and tape out of his hands. He waited for her to place several layers of gauze on the wound before taping it in place. The minute she stood up he was pushing off the bed moving towards his dresser, and she sighed watching him silently. He hadn't done anything about his head wound, but the bleeding had almost stopped. John was yanking an undershirt over his head gingerly and she threw away the needle. Joss bit her bottom lip as she washed away John's blood off her hands as if it she did it all the time in the kitchen sink. Tears slid down her cheeks, but she clamped down on the desire to just sob the day away over it. He needed her help and he needed her strength.

Joss waited until he disappeared into his closet again when she walked over to the tall dark wooded table near the door that had her holster laying on top of it with her gun tucked neatly inside it. She picked it up and slung it onto her shoulders waiting until he reappeared. She hoped John still had her jacket from the day when she and Harold had been run off the road into a tree, or she was going to freeze. When he reappeared moments later and looked at her he immediately shook his head. "No."

"Yes, and where's my jacket?" she looked around. He pointed to the hooks where he had another jacket, a leather one, hanging up, and she saw her jacket beneath it. She grabbed hers and was pulling it on when he shook his head at her again.

"I said no." his eyes were like frozen ice and this time he wasn't doing it just to get her to stitch him up. This time he was trying to freeze her out, but she wasn't about to let him, not after last night.

"And I said 'yes'." They glared at one another and so she shrugged. "Fine, John, I'll wait till you leave and then follow you."

"Damn it Joss don't you get it she wants to kill you."

"She wants to kill you too John! Besides you have too many people to protect. You're already being run ragged and they know it! You have my son, Carly, Fusco, my mom, me, and now you need to find Finch because he's in danger. John you are injured which both of those nut jobs know, and would gladly use it to their advantage! You aren't doing this alone because I won't let you! Period!"

"I can't concentrate on saving Finch and all the others if I am worried about protecting you."

"Please let me help you so we can get these two bitches and everyone can come home safely." She wasn't going to let him walk out that door without her by his side. He was already injured and both women were crazy-as-they-get which wouldn't bode well for Finch or John.

"Fine, but you will listen to me, Joss, not the other way around. I don't care about myself, but I do care about you-a lot."

"I care enough about you for the both of us then, John, and I got it. I'll listen to you." she nodded agreeing to anything as long as he let her help him. He nodded, and they hurried out. "Now fill me in, John!"

* * *

Harold watched the unbalanced young woman who was pacing back and forth across the hardwood floor of some random home she had him at. Harold looked at the elderly couple she had just shot in the head to take over their home. They were outside of the inner city so the neighbors weren't so close by. No one could hear the gunshots. Harold sat quietly eyeing the woman, trying to not look down at the two people that were dead.

"Ms. Sylar." Harold quietly spoke and she paused casting him a glance. He saw nothing in her dark green eyes.

"How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you Ms. Rhonda Sylar."

"My friends call me Ronnie." she grinned, eyeing the dead couple. "Ya, right, friends." She paused before looking up at him. "They aren't very talkative, Harold. You'll have to forgive them for that."

"How do you know my name?"

"My only living friend told me she was quite upset that I ran you off the road and she tried to kill me. Which is why I like having dead friends, they are so much nicer to me and don't judge me." Harold watched as tears welled up into her eyes as she looked back down to the two bodies on the floor. "Right guys? You don't judge me, do you?" Harold watched as she smiled at them, wondering if she heard voices in her head as if they were responding to her. The young woman needed mental help badly, but he wasn't sure if he could get through to her before she shot him.

"Ronnie, why did you take me?"

"Oh because, Harold, she hurt me and so I have to hurt her."

"Who? Joss Carter?" He knew it was the wrong thing to say by the way her back stiffened and the way her face contorted in rage. Harold froze when she aimed the gun at him.

"Don't speak her name!"

"I'm sorry Ronnie, I won't do it again." she blinked and then smiled a little, slowly lowering her weapon. "Who hurt you that you needed to grab me to hurt her back?"

"My friend."

"Is her name Ms. Samantha Groves?"

"Who?"

"Samantha Groves, the young brunette woman that you were working with in bringing…justice to the detective. She might go by the name of Root?"

"Her name isn't Root silly, but yes, its her."

"Oh right, I'm forgetful with names."

"I like you Harold. You want to bring justice to Jossy too." Harold eyed her, deciding maybe his best bet to get out this alive would be to agree with her and see where it took him.

"Yes, she did you wrong."

"She did. She killed the only man I ever loved." tears slid down her cheeks. "Then she stole my date and turned my friend against me." Harold blinked his eyes. The girl wasn't making much sense. First she had known it was because she had run him off the road with the detective as to why Root had shot at her. But now she was claiming it was the detective's fault why Root shot at her. The young woman was having a hard time differentiating between fact and fiction, right and wrong.

"Your date was John Reese?" Harold didn't know if the girl planned on killing Mr. Reese because he loved Carter or keep him alive because the woman seemed to have grown infatuated with him.

"Yes I met him at the bar."

"I remember him mentioning you."

"He did?!" Harold watched as she grinned happily. "I watched him with Jossy before I met him at the bar, but he was just so different than I thought he'd be." Finch could read between the lines. She 'accidentally' met with John at the bar because she wanted to kill him for his association with the detective, but for some reason it changed. "Oh Harold, he's perfect, he bleeds beautifully" she said wistfully.

"Really?"

"Yes Harold. He was going to be my masterpiece, with the added bonus that Carter would get to watch him die, just like she made me watch the man I loved die. But everything changed. It changed the night I found him in the shadows and bashed him over the head. Johnny bleeds beautifully, and guess what Harold, so do I." She unzipped her jacket pointing to the crimson stain on her shirt. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do say so he remained silent. "I have the perfect idea for our date together, after I deal with Jossy and my friend."

"W-what?"

"We will bleed beautifully together, staring at each other as our lives slowly drain away." He gulped. He was half right when he thought she had grown slightly infatuated with Mr. Reese. She had, but her infatuation had turned to obsession and now she needed to murder him.

"A-are you sure that's wise? I mean he's different. As you said he's perfect, he bleeds beautifully?"

"Oh but its destiny for us to bleed together." she grinned before sitting down on the floor next to the two dead bodies, talking to them as if they could hear and understand. "Right guys? But I have to learn to forgive Johnny for those horrible things he said to me."

"Well he did say some pretty mean things to you Ronnie." Finch knew John was highly capable, he was sure he could handle himself with this woman, but he was already injured when he'd been hit by the car Rhonda drove. Finch's heart had stopped when he saw John's body crumple to the ground after he had pushed him out of the way. Now the crazed Rhonda and Root had an advantage over John, thanks to him. Guilt kicked in.

"Yes, but it had to be Jossy's idea. Johnny was never mean to me. He was so nice to me, even when he tried to stop me from killing Gabrielle Mandella. He even was courting me, Harold, by vowing to kill me until that bitch made him tell me lies! Johnny wants to bed her. It sickens me, but I just can't get it out of my head that he said he loved her." she grabbed at her temples and squeezed her eyes shut. "How can he love that bitch? She took everything from me!" Finch didn't know where her knife was. It was her favorite choice of weapon, but the gun was effective in making him stay put. Harold eyed the front door and then looked back at her, knowing she would easily hear him trying to make an escape and shoot him. But she hadn't been too smart, she hadn't taken away his cell phone and he slowly moved his hands so as not alert her to what he was doing. Harold watched as she sat on the floor rocking back and forth, repeating something over and over again. He kept a mindful eye on her as he slowly pulled his phone out, and quietly texted Mr. Reese, knowing he would find him.

* * *

Author's note: Rhomber is getting nuttier, and nuttier while Harold is stuck with her. Joss is now helping our poor hurt John which may or may not be a good thing.

Thanks to everyone taking the moment to read and review its so nice I appreciate the time you have taken to read this story so far. And a special thanks to elaine0510 for proofreading, and helping me out so much thanks to your offer to proofread all my stories I can now devote more time to write poor you, and everyone else :D


	15. Chapter 15

"You can continue to give me the cold shoulder all you want, but it still doesn't change the fact that I'm not turning back around, leaving you alone." John eyed her from his seat beside her as she drove. He ignored the agonizing pain in his abdomen. He'd take care of himself later, when Finch was safe from Rhonda as well as Joss. He never should of allowed her to come with him, but he was worried she would do as she threatened to follow him. He'd much rather have her with him where he knew where she was than out there alone, without his knowledge.

"I have a better idea Carter. Take me to Fusco's safe house and I'll take him with me while I stash you there."

"No."

"I'm not in the mood to argue with you. You don't want me alone and I don't want you anywhere near Rhonda."

"Well I guess we are at a stalemate, John, because I'm not leaving your side even for Fusco. I'm not saying I don't trust him, but I much rather have my eyes on you, making sure you're alright."

"Don't trust me," he demanded.

"Yes I trust you completely with my life and the lives of everyone else. But when it comes to your own life, John, you wouldn't care if you died while I do." He could hear the sharpness to her voice. "Where am I driving too?" They had to take a taxi to go pick up her car since his was stuck at the crime scene where the shots were fired and Harold's was totaled. It set them back almost a hour and every minute they had to waste meant Harold could be in that much more danger.

"I need to get to the alley where Rhonda killed the most recent vic."

"Who was it?"

"A Samuel Wycott. Ever heard of him?"

"No, never. Does that mean she is killing random people now?"

"I don't know. She could be because Root shot her."

"I see," a resigned tone to her voice. John turned his eyes from gazing out the window of the passing scenery to Joss's profile. He could see the harsh lines on her face, could see the pain radiating off her body. She was blaming herself.

"Its not your fault."

"Isn't it? I went into hiding and now innocent people are being killed by that psychopath. It is my fault."

"No its not; there could be numerous reasons why she killed that man, or none. Rhonda isn't in her right mind; she hates you for nothing more than protecting an innocent young girl from her father. You shot and killed the man to protect Amber Sanderson. You were just doing your job protecting and serving."

"John you can say that til you're blue in the face it doesn't make it any easier on me. I still feel responsible for Gabby, Kennedy, for this Samuel Wycott, and even Amber Sanderson. Root and Rhonda have placed my son, my friends, and my mother in danger because of me. Its all because of her damned vendetta against me over a shooting four years ago." John could hear the pain in her voice as it slightly shook. He wished he could make it better for her, but nothing he would say was going to make her see that she wasn't at fault for this. "Now she has Finch, either because she realized we work together or for some other reason I can't explain right now. But she nearly killed you! My heart stopped when you walked in your loft and I saw you bleeding."

"Everything will heal."

"Maybe the wounds will heal, but I'm going to find Rhonda and I'm going to stop her from hurting anyone else."

"Turn right here." he motioned, deciding to drop the subject. She was upset and he could see tears forming in her eyes as she talked about it. He needed her to focus on the task at hand so that her head would be in the game. Rhonda and Root were crazy women, each with their own differing agenda. He wasn't sure if they were working together even though Root shot her. It was almost too coincidental that Rhonda happened to show up just as Root had. He wasn't sure how Root and Rhonda knew where they would be, but it didn't make him feel at ease. Both he and Harold were cautious by nature, so the women getting the drop on them wasn't easy. They must have been lurking in the shadows far away because he had doubled back watching carefully at his surroundings. She pulled up to a stop right at the entrance of the alleyway and John carefully climbed out of the car.

"You know I could have helped you out of the car if you would let me. You were shot and run over by a car, John. Its not exactly a minor bump or bruise." Her voice was tight with anger and a touch of exasperation as he shrugged off her hand.

"Lets get to work."

"Right! I forgot I'm not allowed to help you," starting to walk off, leaving him to fend for himself.

"Its not that Carter."

"Oh we are back to Carter are we? You weren't saying that last night." she breezed past him. He could tell she was angry with him, with the situation, and quite possibly with the world. "Lets get to work John."

"What do you want from me?" he demanded quietly as they walked towards the crime scene tape.

"I want you to stop pretending I don't mean anything to you, it hurts John." she fixed him with a harsh glare.

"I'm not."

"Oh right! I forgot, your trying to shut me out, your refusal to let me help you, and now with the whole 'Carter' thing is showing me you care. Well I much rather the man last night; the one that let me in, talked with me, and joked with me. The man that treated me like an equal."

"I just want to protect you."

"I told you before, I am capable of taking care of myself." John was tired of fighting, he was exhausted both physically and mentally, so he said nothing else. "When this is over you promised not to cut ties with me and work at this. I'm holding you to that John."

"I gave you my word that I wouldn't cut ties with you and I won't." The rest he wasn't so sure about. They stopped walking when they saw the white outline of where the man was murdered. "You called your friend at the station. What did he say about this man's murder?"

"He has nothing to go on John. He told me that his wallet and money was still on his person so robbery was ruled out, which we already knew. The only good news he could tell me was there weren't anymore deaths that appeared related to the man's during the rest of the night. She struck this man and pretty much that was it." John looked around the back alley that was near an diner.

"It doesn't make sense as to why she came here. Why here? Amber Sanderson's apartment is located twenty minutes from here and she had been shot."

"Maybe its special to her for some reason?"

"Quite possibly, but why was it a special place to her? Was it where her and George Sanderson met up on occasion?"

"I don't know John."

"Why did Rhonda wait four years before coming after you? I can't figure it out and its been on my mind a lot lately. Why all of a sudden now does she hate you enough to come after you?"

"Four years. I don't know, it's a long time for hatred to fester. Did you or Finch find out what she did in those four years?"

"No not really. Finch said that she almost vanished off the face of the earth and then suddenly came back just before she started killing."

"Oh god! What if she has been following me for the past four years John? Learning me and my family. What if something snapped inside her and that's why she started killing?" John put a hand on her arm trying to calm her.

"If that's the case she knows a lot about how you work, Joss; it makes her even more dangerous to you."

"If this is where you ask me to leave you by yourself, and injured on top of it, you must have hit your head really hard because I'm not going anywhere." John sighed, knowing that was going to be her answer and he felt his phone buzz in his pants pocket. He pulled it out, and his eyes widened.

"Its Harold."

"Oh my god-is he alright?" she moved close to peer at the text with him. "All it says is 'Rhonda'."

"I need you to go to the station, Carter, and pinpoint his exact location. Finch might be trying to give us a hint as to where she's holding him." They made their way back towards her car when John heard a noise behind them. He tensed and he grabbed his gun, whirling around and aiming at the same time.

"John, you're surprisingly upbeat even though I shot you and Rhonda hit you with her car. But maybe I'm happy that my bullet didn't end up killing you since you are going to help me get Harold back." John saw Joss out of the corner of his eye aiming her own gun at Root.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot you where you stand?" Joss demanded.

"Ooh I struck a nerve, huh detective?"

"You sure the hell did! You helped that woman attack my friends and my family. I'm going to put you and Rhonda away for a very long time for those of my fallen friends. I will not let you hurt anyone else I care about."

"Yes, well I tried to help you, detective, I really did. I mean I really tried to get her to go after just John here." John felt Joss tense next to him. "I wanted her to shoot him repeatedly so I could have Harold to myself without his guard dog. But unfortunately for me she developed an unhealthy crush of sorts over John's blood and that's when I realized I can't manipulate a crazy woman."

"So you shot her?"

"Yes, but I didn't realize that underneath that psycho exterior beats a somewhat sane woman in her ability to patch herself up."

"You didn't do a very good job of researching her did you Root? Rhonda Sylar was expected to be a great doctor before she became fixated on George Sanderson." John kept his gun trained on her.

"Yes I did! I just failed to realize that her psychopathic ways wouldn't keep her from remembering her previous life."

"I'm going to call the police and have you arrested."

"Oh Joss, come now, isn't that a bit harsh since I am here to help you after all?"

"You shot the man I love."

"He's still alive and kicking." Root grinned as she eyed them both. John really wanted to shoot her for all that she had done to Harold and to Joss, but he waited. He wanted to hear what she had to say.

"You're here to help us? You just tried to kill me a couple hours earlier why would I let you help me now?"

"Because I can help save Harold since I already know where she is keeping him. Harold is a very hard man to track but everyone is eventually found. Since you aren't technical in nature I'll keep it short and simple for you John. I figured out Harold's phone and hacked into his GPS. He's upstate out in the middle of nowhere, quite possibly so that whacko of yours can shoot him. I can't have that he's the creator of the most beautiful life imaginable."

"What are you talking about?" Joss demanded.

"Oh that's rich-you don't know! You don't even know you are working with the most brilliant man alive, and his guard dog. He's the creator of the machine, and with his help I'm going to set it free." John knew Joss was probably confused but he kept his eyes trained on Root as well as his gun. "So John and Joss, do we have a deal? Do we go save Harold from the psycho together or you could waste more time and allow that woman to shoot him?"

"Why do you want us to come along? Joss demanded.

"Easy, it's a two fold mission for me: I want to save Harold and I want John to die in the process."

"Lets go." John motioned at her with his gun still on her.

"No John! She's not to be trusted! She shot you already today and she just admitted to hoping you die while trying to save Harold."

"I know that."

"I'm calling the precinct and arresting her."

"Carter, we need to use her as a distraction to get to Rhonda."

"See Joss, he's not that dumb. That's actually a decent plan, however, I don't see it working."

"Well I guess you'll have to make due, Root, or I'll shoot you right now." John had his finger on the trigger. "It will be my pleasure emptying the chamber of bullets into you for what you have done to Joss and Harold."

"No need to get all worked up John, I'm coming." she held up her hands with a smile.

"John, I don't like this." Joss whispered as John dug the barrel of his gun in Root's back as they walked towards their car.

"Neither do I, but we need a distraction to get Rhonda, and she's it." he had needed someone to distract Rhonda long enough so he could get inside wherever she was holding Harold without being noticed. He didn't trust Root, nor did he even think for a second she didn't have an ulterior motive for helping them. Root wanted him dead because she knew he wouldn't allow her anywhere near Finch.

"She wants you dead, John. I don't want you going in with her to get Harold."

"You can't stop me. Remember I told you to do as I said. Well what I say is for you to stay in the car and if you hear shots fired in where Harold is being held I want you to call the police."

"No," was Carter's simple reply-or more a plea. John climbed into the back seat with Root keeping his gun trained on her, but turned his gaze onto Joss who was standing near the open door peering down at him.

"I won't let Rhonda hurt you and I won't let Harold get hurt by Root."

"Oh so passionate about the people he cares about, its so cute. He's like a little puppy loving you Joss, and caring for Harold so unconditionally. That's why I hope he dies at the end. It would be poetic wouldn't it, John?"

"Get in the car, Carter." he knew Joss didn't want to do this, but he wasn't about to risk losing a chance at saving Harold at the expense of Root. She slammed the passenger door shut and raced around to the other side of her car. She hurried to start the car. As they pulled away from the curb he could swear he saw Joss crying.

* * *

Author's note: *sobs* no more new episodes of POI what am I going to do with myself on Thursday nights now? My whole evening was revolved with obsessing about the upcoming new episode, then watching said new episode, and followed quickly by obsessing about how the episode went. Now what am I supposed to do with the gaping hole left now that POI is on hiatus :( But about the actual story Root, John, and Joss working together to save Harold from nutty Rhomber...is interesting to say the least. Which is about all I can say without giving away what is to come in the next couple chapters hopefully its surprising, and suspenseful like who wants an easy climax to the story?!

thanks for reading, and reviewing as always I love it, and appreciate the thoughtfulness :)


	16. Chapter 16

This was a setup through and through. John knew it and so did she. But John didn't care about himself and he was going to walk right into it on purpose to save Harold.

Joss followed Root's instructions while John kept his gun trained on the young woman who appeared to be so normal, but they both knew she wasn't. Her mind was reeling over the information Root had said about some kind of machine. John had tensed when Root had mentioned the machine and she knew immediately he hadn't wanted her to know about it. She wasn't sure what it meant but she was going to ask John and Harold about it once everyone was safe with the two women behind bars.

Joss was determined as she drove out of the inner city, following Roots instructions. She was determined to get her life back and Harold's too, which meant going after this woman. She wasn't going to let fear dictate her life that she was going to lose John. John had her, and she wasn't going to let him go in that damned building alone that Harold was kept at. She had vowed to him he wasn't going to be alone and she was true to her word no matter how angry he might get. She wasn't about to sit in the damn car and wait around for the man she loved to die. It wasn't that she didn't think he was capable of handling himself that was far from it. John could handle himself with about twenty guys all aiming to kill him. But because John was injured already and focused on saving Harold he wouldn't care if something happened to himself. She just couldn't risk losing him.

"John, what's the plan?"

"The plan is Root, here, is going to enter the front door while I sneak around to the back to get inside."

"Sounds like a dull plan John. I think it would be better if you were the bait," Root said sarcastically.

"Shut up, no one asked you." Carter wasn't having any of it. John was not going to be the bait for this psycho woman.

"Oh Joss, just hear me out, you don't like my plan because it involves your sex partner here to be the bait instead of me. But John knows it's for the best, just like I do."

"How so?" she hoped John wasn't buying any of this.

"It's easy Joss; she wants to probably kill both of us the first moment she spots us. I mean you, she hates with a passion and I just shot her. If John goes in first I can get the drop on her since she's got a fascination with John's blood. If you ask me, it's really weird."

"You're one to talk."

"So snarky, Joss. No wonder why the giant knuckle scraper here loves you, you're just his type of woman. But John here has the best chance of getting her to listen, to distract her long enough for me to get inside or we could lose Harold."

"John, you aren't listening to her are you?!" Joss felt panicked that John was going to listen to her and agree to this egregious plan.

"He is. Because he knows it's the truth Jossy, she's told me several times now she thinks he bleeds beautifully; she has an obsession of sorts over it now; ever since she bashed his little head in fact. You are probably the only one of us that can get in there without being shot on sight."

"I'll do it." Joss felt her heart stop at his soft words. He was listening to this woman!

"No John, you are not."

"I need to get Harold back, Joss."

"No. Not like this."

"You seem to forget I'm calling the shots, Joss."

"I don't care; I'm not letting you do that. Both of these women want to kill you John, you need medical attention already, your injuries aren't minor!"

"I don't care."

"Yes, we all know how little you think of yourself John; you could care less if you die, well there are people that do care." Namely her. She tried really hard on clamping down on the rising hysteria, thinking that John was going to go along with the crazed woman's plan of being the bait. She needed to find a hole in this plan or John was going to go through with it. "Okay answer me this John, you give this woman a gun, what makes you think she's going to help you, huh?"

"Oh detective, you are so untrusting. I won't shoot John because Ronnie has Harold." Root actually thought she was making perfect sense.

"Yeah, like I believe that you wouldn't kill John in a heartbeat."

"I would and all bets are off once Harold is saved. Once I know Harold is out of harm's way I will try to kill John."

"Well then that makes two of us Root, since that was my plan to kill you once Rhonda is dead." Joss had enough. She yanked on the wheel hard to pull them over onto the side of the road. Joss cut the engine and exited the car. The fresh air did nothing to quell the overwhelming nausea she was feeling at the moment. She went many times into battle but this was different. She had a terrible feeling that John wasn't going to make it out of it alive.

"What are you doing detective? Every minute we waste could mean Harry is in more trouble?!" Joss could hear the panic in Root's voice over Harold's predicament and she was just as worried. But right now she was more worried about John's safety; Harold was safe as long as he was useful to Rhonda.

"Get out here NOW, John. You move one muscle, Root, and I will gladly shoot you repeatedly. I don't care about using you as bait or anything else." Joss nailed the woman with a glare and the woman smirked as she nodded. John angrily climbed out of the car his gun still drawn as he walked towards the front of the car where she stood.

"What the hell are you doing, Joss?"

"Look at you." she tried to keep the quiver out of her voice but she was unsuccessful. "You can't even stand straight up. John, you're injured and that woman is preying on the fact that you'd do anything to save Harold and me."

"She's right and you know it."

"No she's not. She's good John. That must be why she's evaded police for so long, because she figures out how the person ticks and she uses it against them. She figured you out John; she realized you don't care about yourself half as much as you care for others. She's using that to her advantage to get you killed."

"Carter, put your feelings for me aside and think like a detective."

"I am John, you really think this will work?! You go in and Rhonda will kill you the first second she sees you! She already tried to run you over; what makes you think she won't try to kill you? The woman is insane and she hates me. You told her that you love me; so what makes you think you stand anymore of a chance than Root would, or me? This woman doesn't play by any sort of rules; she doesn't make sense and I can't let you do it."

"You can't stop me." She licked her lips knowing she couldn't. Once John set his mind to something, even if it was dangerous, he wouldn't stop. Maybe a different tactic was in order.

"Okay, I might not be able to stop you, but I can help you."

"How?"

"While you are playing bait with Rhonda, I'm going with Root and we'll get the drop on that bitch together."

"No I told you to sit in the car."

"Like some god damn dog? I'm a cop John, I can help you."

"I will not risk your life."

"And I will not let you be alone." She saw something flash in his eyes as the hard lines softened on his face. He was relenting. Joss turned from him before he could try to change his mind and made her way over to the driver's side door. Joss noticed that Root was smiling oddly at them and hadn't moved a muscle. Too bad, she was just looking for an excuse to shoot this woman repeatedly. They both climbed into the car and Root snickered.

"The tension in this car is so thick that you could almost cut it with a knife. You two have some serious issues to work out." Joss fixed a glare on the woman in the rearview mirror.

"Shut up Root, or I'll make good on Carter's threat to shoot you repeatedly." The sound of John cocking the gun, readying himself to shoot her, made the woman laugh.

"Where to, Root?"

"Go up about another mile on this road detective, and make a left, she has him in some sort of home that's down that private drive."

"Carter, park half way down the lane and we'll maneuver on foot the rest of the way."

"Can you walk that far?" John was breathing hard and he barely walked from the back of the car to the front. If they had to walk about a mile surely John's ribs would balk at that sort of hike. She drove the way Root explained as she waited for John to answer her.

"Joss, just do it." John was right, she needed to lock away the woman in love and keep her professionalism, John needed it. He wouldn't listen to her anyway and all it was serving to do was distance him from her. She did as John asked, parking halfway up the drive. In the distance they could see a dark colored car and a white house. She cut the engine and they all climbed out of the car. She pulled out her own gun and calmly aimed it at Root.

"Criminals first!" Joss snapped, aiming at Root, causing the young sociopath to smirk as she walked ahead of them. They both kept their guns aimed on her back as they began moving to walk into the wooded area of the property. Joss longed to use her other arm to help support John who was already gasping for breath thanks to those busted ribs. His limp grew more pronounced as they moved forward but he said nothing to give away of his pain. "When this is over John, you are going to the hospital under a fake name." she said quietly.

"I'm fine."

"You're not getting out of this John; either you go peacefully or I'll force you to the hospital." She might relent on most things but not this one. John was doing as she said no matter how much he griped he was alright.

"How?" Joss could see a small smile on his face and she rolled her eyes. He was making jokes at a time like this-they were about to go into a home where Harold was being held captive by the psycho with the help of another crazed woman. It didn't exactly sound like smooth sailing ahead for them since both of the women wanted them dead.

"Refuse to have sex with him, detective. Withholding sex usually works on men. Though you won't need to worry your pretty little head about it since he'll be dead by the end of today; just a heads up for your future conquests."

"Thanks Root, that's actually a pretty good idea." she had to give props to the woman when deserved. John didn't appear quite as happy with this idea as she was. "But you are wrong; John will be fine because both you and Rhonda will be locked up in the loony bin where you belong. And John here will go to the hospital to seek real treatment for his wounds." John didn't say anything more about the matter; he seemed to be concentrating on breathing as his breaths were not as short anymore. She was extremely worried about the cracked ribs since it could puncture a lung if they shifted too much. She remained quiet herself however, as they got closer to the home they didn't want to give away their location.

"It looks like someone was home." John whispered to her, eyeing a white mini van parked outside of a large garage. Joss froze as she eyed the smashed front of the car from where John's body had hit it. The windshield looked horrible and the large dents made what he went through even more real. Tears burned and she clenched her teeth together trying to will them away. _Stay professional_! "We need to stay in the trees to get a better look at the house from the back." Both Root and Carter nodded their heads in agreement as they walked under the cover of the trees, eyeing the quaint two story home practically in the middle of nowhere. There were neighbors but they were about ten acres away from each other. It took them about five minutes to scan the home from back to front.

"There's a backdoor access and an open upstairs window." he whispered as he leaned heavily against a tree holding his side. Joss placed a hand on his arm keeping her gun trained on Root. John was so pale and yet she knew he wouldn't be happy with her concern.

"What if it's locked, John? I mean I'm good at hacking into computers but picking locks isn't exactly my strong suit," Root said.

"I can pick the lock." Joss said and he smiled at her. "But I don't have anything to use to pick the lock though." Joss watched as John pulled out a pick for her to use. "John, how many of these do you have?"

"Harold bought me a whole set, you can keep this one for future use." She was going to have a talk with this man about not disclosing all of his illegal activity to her. She took it from him irritably, stepping back from him as he forced himself away from the tree.

"Okay now that's done John, give me your gun since the detective and I need them to get the drop on her." Root explained.

"No." John brooked no discussion.

"I'm weaponless; remember my only gun you took?" Joss had found it in the woman's purse as they drove. Joss paused though; they had left her alone in the car. What if by some chance she moved without them seeing her. "Hands in the air, Root." The woman lifted her hands up, smirking and shaking her head.

"What are you doing, Carter?" John wasn't following Carter's train of thought.

"She was alone in the car with her purse that her weapon sat in, John. I'm just making sure she didn't pull a fast one on us." She handed him her weapon before she began frisking Root down. When she found the woman clean of any weapons she grabbed her gun back.

"I'm hurt, detective. You told me to sit still and I did so; now give me your weapon, John. You know I want to save Harold as much as you do, I won't do anything to jeopardize that."

"No. I guess you'll have to make due, Root."

"John, if I'm to get the drop on Rhonda with the detective here, I need a weapon."

"You'll come up with something Root, you're resourceful aren't you? Carter, if she does one thing you don't like, shoot her."

"That would be my pleasure."

"I'll wait to go to the front door till you're half way around the back and I'll distract her long enough or just shoot her, whichever comes first."

"Come along detective; let's leave the knuckle scraper to his death." Joss tried to ignore her words but they hurt anyway, knowing that was the point of it. Joss watched John turn from her and she grabbed his hand. He looked down at her and she reached up, kissing him briefly on the lips.

"I love you John, and you better be careful; you might not care about yourself, but Harold and I do." He nodded his head.

"Go, Carter." She nodded, longing to hear him say 'I love you' back, but she knew he was hurting and concentrating on saving Harold. Joss gave him last long penetrating look before she forced her feet to move away from him. She turned digging the barrel of her gun into Root's back as they began walking around toward the back of the house. She couldn't look back at John; afraid if she did she'd run back to him and not let him do this.

"His last words weren't even of him saying he loved you back."

"Shut up Root or I could just shoot you now."

"You won't do that."

"I won't?"

"No. It's not in you detective. I know people detective, and I know how you work just like I understand John and Finch. John has a self-destruct button, he doesn't feel worthy of life. Harold is a beautiful soul and wants to protect everyone which I can use to my advantage at getting him to do what I want. And you, detective, you have a few flaws I can manipulate to my advantage too. One of which is that you play by the rules. Killing an unarmed woman isn't your style."

"You shot John, all bets are off."

"So you are willing to kill an unarmed woman for vengeance? That makes you no different than Rhonda." Joss dug the barrel hard into her back.

"I'm nothing like Rhonda, say it again Root and I will shoot you." Root laughed and Joss realized the woman was deliberately trying to knock her off her game. "You're good, Root, I'll give that, but you're not out smarting me."

"Oh?"

"You have your own flaw and I'm going to use it my advantage."

"I do not have a flaw, detective." She smiled as they came up to the backdoor.

"Yes you do, and when I find the perfect opportunity to use it to my advantage, I will." Root whirled around and stared at Joss. "You might know mine but I know yours."

"I hope you die by the end of this as well, detective."

"We'll see who dies at the end and it's not going to be me, John, or Harold." Root turned to look back at the house.

"You take the backdoor and I'll climb in through the open window." Joss eyed the second story open window.

"Pray tell, how you are going to get up there, Root?" the young brunette woman turned to look at her with a sideways smile.

"Give me a boost, detective."

* * *

Harold sat on the couch watching the young woman talking to the dead couple as if they were talking back to her. He had been watching this scene unfold for about an hour now. Rhonda had pulled out her knife that he thought had been long gone and was using it to cut into the deceased bodies. He shifted just a little bit more hoping that she hadn't seen his movement. Her gun sat beside her as they sat in the small living room.

"Try it Harold and I'll shoot you."

"W-what do you mean?" her green gaze lifted and Harold shuddered. He thought he'd seen evil before, but nothing compared to this young woman's uneven gaze.

"My friends told me you're trying to leave me. Why does everyone want to leave me all the time?!" she stood up angrily rushing him with the knife in her right hand and her gun in her left. She sat down beside him digging the knife into his throat. He shook, trying to keep calm.

"I wasn't trying to leave you, Rhonda."

"You weren't?" she sniffed sitting back a little; the knife wasn't digging into his neck as hard anymore. "My new friends lied to me." she trembled as tears filled her eyes. "They've never done that before."

"I'm sorry they lied to you Ronnie, but I promise you I wasn't leaving you." Harold heard the door knob jiggle and Rhonda pressed the knife into his neck once more as she raised her gun up. The door opened and Harold saw John standing there. Harold saw the paleness to his skin and he leaned against the doorframe as if he was having a hard time standing.

"JOHNNY!" Harold flicked a look at Rhonda as a smile filled her face. "You came, you came, oh you came." She bounced on the couch beside him.

"How could I not, Rhonda?"

"You know my name!" She didn't remove the knife from his neck but it did ease off as she smiled joyfully. "Put your gun down Johnny and come on in!" Harold watched as John placed his gun on the floor, before moving into the home.

"I know a lot about you, Rhonda."

"Oh call me Ronnie, Johnny."

"Alright, Ronnie." John smiled at her, and Harold felt the knife fall away from his neck as she stood up.

"Okay so you must meet my friends, Johnny. This is Lyle and Lucy." she pointed with the knife to the older couple who lay slain on the floor. "As Harold pointed out, they lied to me, but I'll forgive them as long as it was a onetime thing." She fixed her gaze on the people on the floor though her gun never shifted off John. John looked at Harold. He mouthed to him, asking if he was alright. Harold nodded his head, reaching up touching his neck feeling a small trickle of blood there.

"Uh, nice to meet them." Rhonda smiled as she danced towards John while keeping her gun trained on him.

"Johnny, I can't believe we are finally going to have our date together."

"Yes."

"Why did you say those horrible things to me?" she asked; and just like that her happiness faded and anger replaced it. Her hand trembled as she aimed the gun at John. Harold's breath caught was she going to shoot John?

"Say what horrible things?"

"That you love Jossy and want to screw her!" her voice grew colder with each word.

"I'm so confused Ronnie. I do love Joss, but I'm falling in love with you too." Harold eyed John. John was playing a dangerous game; this woman was clearly losing her grip on reality as time went on. Her hatred of Joss was so convoluted, he wasn't sure Rhonda even remembered why she hated her in the first place!

"You are?"

"Yes, I want to be with you too."

"Is it because we both bleed beautifully, Johnny?"

"Of course." John didn't even bat an eye as he agreed with her.

"Jossy doesn't hold a candle to that, does she?"

"No, she doesn't."

"Johnny we belong together."

"Maybe."

"No maybes, we do."

"How about you come away with me, Ronnie? Let's go together, somewhere private." he smiled and Harold thought he heard a sound coming from the back of the house.

"Where?"

"Anywhere, let's just focus on each other. No Joss, no Root, and no Harold. What do you say?"

"No! No! I can't, Jossy has to pay!"

"Forget her."

"I can't! It's been four years!" John's lips tightened, Harold knew his patience was thinning.

"Why does that matter?"

"It's how long it took me to find my true love, Georgy." Harold narrowed his eyes. Four years, it was symbolic of her finding and meeting George Sanderson. "She took my love away, she has to pay Johnny."

"Who cares about Joss?! Lets be together Ronnie."

"She has to die and my friend has to come for Harry here. They hurt me, Johnny, they need to pay for the pain I am in!" tears slid down her ruddy cheeks. Harold felt sort of sorry for her. She needed some major mental help. The girl began repeating Joss's name, as the gun shook in her hand still aimed at John.

"What about me?" John demanded. Harold was quite positive he heard another sound in the back of the house. "Did George bleed like me?" John asked, holding out his hand. "Give me the knife and I'll show you my blood again, Ronnie."

"You will?" She stepped closer to him holding out the knife to him.

"Anything to get you to stay away from Joss." Harold watched as John struck, he clamped a hand around her wrist that was outstretched towards him and she let out a blood curdling scream. "GET DOWN HAROLD!" John's voice was loud and Harold did as he was told, dropping awkwardly to the floor. He jumped when he heard gunshots erupt, praying Mr. Reese was alright!

* * *

Author's note: Okay, so the action has happened...yay, but I left it on a cliffie :) But you guys love surprises right :D I can't even tease what's to come because that will ruin the next chapter hahahahahahahahahaha.

Thanks for reading, and reviewing I appreciate it, and you guys just rock :)


	17. Chapter 17

Gunshots rang out, and Joss ran with Root right beside her as they both entered from the backdoor in what appeared to be a mud room. Root had been unable to climb up the trellis to enter the second story window and they compromised on going in together.

"JOHN!" Joss shouted as she ran towards where the shots rang out, forgetting about Root for just one brief second, and felt an explosive pain in the side of her skull. Joss fell to her knees with a cry dropping her weapon and kicked out her legs randomly connecting with something hearing a grunt. She rolled onto her back, seeing Root standing above her holding a wrench. She must of picked it up back in the mud room where the backdoor opened up too. Her urgency to see John was a careless mistake, one she was paying for now, as she eyed the sociopath looming over her.

"I told you I knew your flaw detective," Root's voice was raspy, sinister, assuming she won. Joss saw stars but self preservation kicked in. She rolled onto her side when Root brought it down towards her fast and hard, using the opportunity to smack the wrench out of her hand, and smash her fist into the woman's face. Root screamed in pain when Joss connected with another well aimed punch and blood spewed out of her nose.

"And I know yours," it was the fact that she thought she knew everyone's flaws, maybe she did, but not all flaws were weaknesses which she was going to use to her advantage. Her love and need to know that John was alright made her not give up, to fight harder, to scramble to find her weapon on the floor which had fallen just a few feet from her. She frantically tried to grab her weapon as Root landed on top of her reaching for it as well.

"Will you just die!" Root angry whisper filled her ear.

"You first!" Joss struggled to gain the upper hand as both of them wrestled with the weapon. Root used her nails and scratched her in the face causing her to lose focus a little, giving Root the opportunity to grab the weapon and struggle to stand up. Joss watched her aim the weapon down at her, grinning, when a shot was fired and blood splayed out of a gaping wound in Root's abdomen. The young woman grabbed at the wound as she dropped the weapon.

"Nice shot, John." Root gasped as she fell to the ground. Joss struggled to sit up when she saw John in the doorway.

"Joss, you alright?" he demanded his breath coming out unevenly as Harold appeared behind him. She grabbed her weapon and scrambled to her feet running to him before wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Fine, John what about you?" she pushed out of his arms searching his body for anymore wounds and he nodded his head. She saw blood oozing down his right hand, and she immediately grabbed his arm shoving his suit jacket out of the way.

"I'm fine-Rhonda tried to stab me but she's dead now." Joss could feel the blood trailing down the sound of her face from where Root had nailed her with the wrench. He reached up and touched her as Joss looked at Harold.

"You okay, Harold?"

"Good, detective." she nodded as she shook.

"I need to see her to make sure." Joss demanded and John nodded. Joss felt dizzy as they slowly entered the living room where Rhonda laid on the ground, blood pooling out of her, near the two elderly people. Joss's eyes filled with tears and she allowed them to fall. She squatted down and placed her fingers to the woman's neck to make sure she didn't have a pulse. Joss was glad when she didn't feel one.

"She's dead Joss, she can't hurt you anymore."

"You know, I normally think they deserve a trial to be proven guilty. But not her. Not this time. I'm glad you killed her, John." She never thought in her life she would say that.

"I promised you she wouldn't hurt anyone you cared for ever again." she nodded and stood up beside him.

"I need to call this in, we need an ambulance for Root." John looked like he much rather leave her to bleed to death but that wasn't her. Her eyes strayed to the woman lying on the ground, curled in a ball, holding her wound. Root was going to be hospitalized and then to prison.

"We'll call Fusco and advise him to come here to help explain this." Joss nodded.

"He's safe?"

"He will be once we dissolve the bounties on his head and now that Ms. Groves has been caught, it will be easy. Your son and Ms. McNamera will be able to come home tonight too." Joss felt tears slide down her cheeks but this time of joy. "Your life is your own again, detective." Harold touched her shoulder.

"Thank you." she shook as Harold began walking towards the door. She grabbed John's hand as he attempted to leave. He looked at her. "Harold, do me a favor," she called out and Harold turned to look back at her.

"Anything."

"Take John to a hospital to get checked out."

"Will do," Harold said, smiling. Joss watched John quietly turn away without another word. He didn't even attempt to argue with either one of them as she pulled out her cell phone calling for backup, hers eyes following John's retreating form.

* * *

"Mr. Reese, I promised." John sighed awaiting the doctor Finch just paid about two million to keep quiet about his gunshot wound.

"I know. Is Lionel with her? She needs to be checked out by a doctor herself."

"And she will be. Yes, Detective Fusco just texted me he's with her right now."

"Good."

"Mr. Reese, thank you."

"For what, Finch?"

"For saving my life." John smiled a little as he nodded.

"No need to thank me."

"I hope everything works for you and the detective."

"I'm not sure if it can." John longed to grab his shirt, put it back on and leave. But Finch was doing as Joss requested and now he was about to enter a conversation he didn't want to have. Now that Joss's life was hers again he didn't think he fit in it any longer. He loved her but was it enough to overcome all the obstacles that stood in their way?

"Mr. Reese, when I found you I knew that you didn't need a support group or any of that. You just needed a purpose. I gave you one and the detective is giving you another purpose, to live for her." He looked away. "You love her Mr. Reese."

"Sometimes you can't be with the one you love."

"Yes that's true, but there isn't any reason why you shouldn't be with the one you love. She's not asking for anything that you can't offer her." John looked at Finch knowing what he said was the truth. But could he do it, could he open himself up like that? "She's just asking for your love and respect just as she gives you the same."

"I promised her I wouldn't walk away from her after this was all over." Finch nodded his head.

"But you never promised her that it would work out, which no one can. Mr. Reese, all you need to do is try to get out of your own way. You want her to be happy and you're missing the fact that you make her happy."

"Finch, when did you become in favor of our relationship?"

"When I realized that you two truly loved one another. I always held slight contempt for the detective for her handing you over to the CIA. I tried to let it go because it seemed you held no ill will towards her for it. But I've remained suspicious of her, it's in my nature. I can see now the error in my own way of thinking because she does truly love you and wants nothing but the best for you, which is mirrored by you for her. You may have loved Jessica, Mr. Reese, but you found your true love in the detective."

John looked down nodding his head in agreement. "She understands me in a way no woman before her ever could." he admitted quietly.

"The question becomes what will you do about it?"

John lifted his gaze from the floor to his friend and boss's kind blue eyes, seeing nothing but concern for him in them. John opened his mouth to tell him exactly what he planned on doing about Joss when the doctor entered with his x-rays.

"Bad news is you have two cracked ribs, the good news is they caused no internal bleeding nor did the gunshot wound. You're very lucky. Your knife wound was superficial, I want you to change the bandages every couple hours. You did a good job at suturing yourself up though I'm going to strengthen the stitches and I want you to come back in a week to get them out." John nodded his head, not about to tell the man he wasn't coming back here ever again. John eyed Finch but his mind was very much on Joss.

* * *

Joss impatiently stood with Fusco, her friend and partner, beside her as they waited out on the sidewalk. She longed to know how John was but she also needed to see her son. She needed to hug and hold him this instant. She was checked out by a paramedic and she declined treatment. They slapped a bandage on her while giving her a stern lecture, and she had fled with Fusco to see her son. Finch had called her up to tell her John was being checked out by the doctor, and that he took care of the bounties that had been placed upon her son, her friend Carly, and Fusco's heads. Joss's breath caught when she saw her son exit the building with Carly right behind him. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Mom!" She trembled hugging him to her body feeling like it had been years since she last saw him. She squeezed her eyes shut as emotions ran rampant through her, breathing in his scent and feeling her kid's skin was almost too much for her. She pushed back tears slipping down her cheeks.

"You alright, honey?"

"I'm okay mom." he smiled as a little of his own tears welled up in his brown eyes but he blinked them away. She looked up to her friend Carly and reached out to hug her.

"You okay too, Carly?"

"Yes, I'm safe and had a blast with Taylor. We caught up and bonded together."

"Good."

"As I always complained about wanting to live my life vicariously through you Jossy, I changed my mind. I'm happy with my dull, dull life," she chuckled.

"Hey Carly."

"Yeah Jossy?"

"Can you please never call me Jossy again?" Carly smiled softly, nodding her head.

"Sure thing honey. So it's really safe to go back home?"

"Yeah, the threat to you, my son, to my mother, and my partner here is gone."

"Good."

"Mom, you alright it looks like you were hit?" Taylor asked, seeing the bandage on his mother.

"I am and I was. But it all worked out and I'll explain everything to you later." She rubbed his shoulder just basking in the ability to touch him.

"Is everyone alright?" Joss turned and saw Finch slowly approaching them limping his way with a smile on his face. She saw John following behind him at a much slower pace. She remained rooted where she stood; her eyes watching him like a hawk, while he watched her in the same way. She heard talking around her but she just kept silent as John made his way towards her and her son.

"You okay, Joss?"

"I'm fine John, what about you?"

"All patched up. Taylor, you weren't hurt were you?" he shifted his gaze off her, looking down to her kid. He shook his head as he held out his hand towards John.

"Thank you for keeping my mom safe."

"No need to thank me." John smiled a little taking her kid's hand anyways. Joss knew she had to talk to Taylor alone when they got home to tell him that she loved John and that she wanted them to share their lives together.

"There's Joss's hottie with a body!" Joss watched John's face as he looked from her son to Carly. He looked surprised but a soft smile filled his face when he eyed her friend.

"Hello Ms. McNamera."

"Oh please, you saved my life, its Carly. Did she tell you finally or did she leave you jealous of yourself?" she demanded and Joss turned to look incredulous at her friend.

"Will you shut it?"

"No, he deserves to know you have the hots for him." Joss shot her son a look, worried since she hadn't gotten to speak to him about John or her feelings for him. But her son looked on with a smile not saying much of anything. She wondered if Carly and her son hadn't already spoken about John and herself before.

"I told him already Carly."

"Uh-huh, sure you did."

"She did, Ms. McNa-Carly." he stopped when Carly fixed him with a glare. "Harold and I were just coming by to make sure you all were alright."

"We are, thanks to you guys." Carly smiled in appreciation towards John and Harold.

Joss watched as Finch nodded before turning around to begin limping away from them. She reached out and grabbed John's hand not allowing him to escape just yet. He turned more fully towards her eyeing her questioningly. "We need to talk, John."

"We will," he nodded but she tightened her hold when he went to leave again. He looked back down at her. "I promise." She nodded curtly letting his hand go.

"So mom when did you and Mr. Badass fall in love?" She continued watching him as he walked beside Finch.

"Feels like I loved him for forever," she breathed. She turned more fully toward her son, escorting them towards the car Fusco drove for them. If she knew John, he was going to do his damnedest at convincing her he wasn't what she wanted, but he didn't know just how determined she was to keep him by her side.

* * *

Author's note: Yay the psycho was killed, though I spared Root but I shot her in the abdomen :D I was going to kill her like I had thoughts of doing that, but just in case if I want to write a sequel to this I could always have her come after Finch! There's only one last chapter *sniff* and this is over, and you'll learn what Joss, and John are going to do. Are they together, or not! Am I mean and keep them from one another, or do I allow them to be happy :D

Thanks for reading and reviewing, and the next chapter should be up soonish!


	18. Chapter 18

John yawned as he slowly sat up in bed. His loft was incredibly empty without Joss here sharing it with him and he found himself not wishing to be here. Finch had forced him to take a day or two off with the promise if he got a new number he would call him. John just couldn't stay here when memory after memory of Joss echoed the walls of his loft. He slid from his bed taking great care not to jostle his cracked ribs. He needed to take a shower and get dressed. He would just hang out with Finch at the library and wait for a new number. He hadn't seen Joss in almost two days, trying to allow her time to catch up with her son.

He needed to tell her he couldn't live without her, that he couldn't be away from her even if it was best for her. But first, before he could even think of his own selfish needs and wants, she deserved some much needed alone time with her son. Surely it would be an upheaval for Taylor to learn that he wanted to share his life with Joss and him. John knew he wasn't much in the way of a father figure, but he would damn well try to be there for the boy since he had already been through so much in his short years. John walked to his bathroom entering it, ridding himself of his boxer-briefs before turning the water on. He stood under the spray for several minutes just allowing the water to wash away this past couple weeks of blood, sweat, and tears down the drain. Joss lost a lot of people in such a short time span and she still held herself responsible for those people deaths that she didn't even know. He would gladly take all her pain from her, nothing of that should ever befall on her. He, himself was alone in the responsibility for Gabrielle Mandella's death; had he been more on top of things she'd be alive today. John sighed, shutting the shower off after he washed his hair. He needed to get the hell out of here before he slowly drove himself nuts with his thoughts. He hated having time to think because when he had time to think he had time to brood. When he had time to brood it lead him to the bottle and he was trying to stay away from alcohol. He took the soaked gauze off his gunshot and knife wounds to reapply dry ones in their place. He rubbed the dark blue terrycloth towel through his hair before pausing to pick up his boxer-briefs. He threw the door open slinging the towel around his hips in a loose knot before exiting the room.

"Well damn, there goes my fantasy that you walk around this big ole' place naked!" He blinked, looking towards Joss who was sitting on his bed. She was wearing a hot pink t-shirt, and tight dark blue jeans. She had a jacket and purse lying beside her.

"Make yourself at home." He offered, motioning to his place, realizing he forgotten he gave her one of his lock picks the other day. He made his way over to his hamper throwing the boxer-briefs into it.

"I think I will. I took a grand tour the other day and found out you have a spare bedroom in this big place with absolutely nothing in it. I think Taylor would love that room." He shook his head with a smile as he walked towards his dresser. "Though your closet and dresser will become mostly mine. You'll be relegated to having like, maybe just two drawers and maybe a corner of your closet space." He yanked open a drawer pulling out his white shirt. "Finch said you have the day off." He turned to find her right beside him snatching his white shirt out of his hand. He still hadn't said a word.

Finally he spoke, "When did you talk to him?"

"This morning, I called him I was looking for you and he told me he gave you the day off."

"Yes, though I was going to go speak with Harold myself."

"We had a very interesting conversation, John. We even went out to breakfast this morning since you have been avoiding me."

"Not avoiding, just giving you some time with your son."

"Uh-huh, well Harold told me about the machine."

"He did?"

"He did. Well he told me very little about the machine claiming the less I knew the less danger I was in. Is that true?"

"He's right."

"Well, I should thank you, but I want to know everything."

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me that you guys get the people you pick, out of a hat with a number, a social security number. He says that the machine was built to protect everyone and that is how come he gets the number of either a victim or perpetrator."

"He gave you the short version."

"What's the long version?"

"That's for another time, Joss."

"Perhaps dinner tonight is soon enough and then tomorrow Taylor and I can get a move on in here." She eyed the loft before looking back into his eyes. That was the second time she mentioned moving in here. But he said nothing about it. He grabbed at the shirt she took from him but she held it out reach.

"What are you doing?"

"It's time to model those jeans for me, John. We are going out this afternoon just as normal people do, you as John, and me as Joss. Not a vigilante whose aiming to save the world one person at a time and I'm not a cop. We are just two people in love, wanting to spend time together as a normal man and woman. Oh, and we are definitely going grocery shopping together. You never did get my list of things I asked for."

"Joss, look, I don't just go out walking around just anywhere."

"Chop, chop, let's go." she whipped him in the butt with his shirt and he eyed her. He grabbed her wrist yanking her to him before bringing his mouth down onto hers. She sighed happily wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him back. He kissed her gently yet passionately for several moments before he broke away. "Oh, this is good too." She grinned, locking her arms around his neck.

"I wasn't avoiding you, Joss."

"You were trying to push me away the other day, so what makes you think I'll believe that you weren't avoiding me."

"I'm sorry Joss, I honestly just wanted to let you be with your son; I knew how much you missed him." Her brown gaze met his and she was searching them as if trying to find out if he was telling her the truth or not. He hoped he could see his sincerity because it was the truth. He really wasn't trying to avoid her. She smiled softly up at him.

"Well thanks, but I missed you too. I was so worried you were pulling away from me, which is why I'm here and picked your lock when you didn't answer my knock."

"I thought about distancing myself from you." He wasn't going to lie to her. "I promised you I wouldn't walk away from you and I won't, but as a friend. But the rest I wasn't so sure about."

"What about now, John?"

"Now? Now I know that I can't live without you, Joss; I feel so empty without you and I don't want to be alone anymore. I can't let you go, ever, even if it is for the best for you. I wish I was that selfless, but-" her mouth was on his the second his words poured out of him. He wrapped his arms around her lower back pulling her close as he kissed her back. She tore her mouth off his.

"You love me; it's enough, John." She peppered kisses across his face.

"I do love you."

"I love you too, John." John stared into her eyes. "I love you so much! We'll figure everything else out as we go. I know it won't be easy, but the best things never are."

"You want to go for that walk now?" he smiled.

"I would like that very much; we have a lot to discuss."

"Like what?"

"Like when you will be at my apartment tomorrow to help move me in here. Your loft is much nicer than my cramped apartment and I'm not living another day without you in my bed beside me."

"So you decided we are going to live together?" John cocked a brow while a smile grew on his face. She nipped his chin.

"Yes, if I wait for you to ask me, I'd be an old woman." she lowered her arms from around his neck to loosen his towel allowing it to fall between them at his feet. "How about we take that walk together in about an hour?" Her eyes were gazing down at him and he could hear how husky her voice got.

"Sounds good to me, Joss. Just be gentle with me, Joss, I have a few cracked ribs." She smiled.

"Oh I'll be gentle I promise," She purred and he picked her up carrying her towards his bed. "John, what happened about being gentle with you about your cracked ribs?!" She demanded as he gently laid her down.

"I love you," he whispered, nuzzling her nose with his before he pressed soft kisses to her mouth.

"No more pushing me away?" She sat up taking her shirt off while he focused on her jeans.

"Never, you own my heart Jocelyn, forever, even if you realize you don't want it anymore."

"That never will happen." John laid her back gently before making gentle love to her; feeling like his life was finally starting over again.

* * *

Author's note: *sobs* its over. Thank you to everyone for reading, and to everyone that has taken a moment to leave a review! I appreciate you guys for everything :)

And a special thank you to Elaine for proofing nearing the end of this story for me it helped so much and I adore you forever and ever for it :D


End file.
